Salvaged
by Ray87
Summary: A horrific series of events leaves a 5year old Bella an orphan taken in by Billy and raised as one of his own. She finds love at the age of 16, But also tampers with a danger. As she befriends a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books or movies. But the story is my idea.  
**

On the way from the day care I just picked up Bella now I was on my way to get Charlie from work. Today was his first day at the police station. We moved down here from Phoenix because there was a opening in Forks. He always want to move back here, His parents split when he was little and he went to stay with his mom in Arizona and his dad stayed behind. He was not that close to his dad now that I think about it he never talked about him.

''You going to tell daddy what you did today at the day care?'' I looked at her in the rear view mirror.

''Daddy going to get mad at me.'' She looked scared.

''No he wont, If you tell him why you did it he will understand.''

''Can you tell him?''

"Your a big girl you can tell him.''

''Please mommy?''

I looked at her reflection in the mirror she was giving me those sad puppy eyes and I can't say no to her ''Fine I will tell him." She looked back at me with a big smile that went from ear to ear. I know he will not get mad but I will tell him when we get home so Bella doesn't have to be in the car. The drive up to the station was quiet.

We pulled up at the station Charlie was not out yet maybe he didn't know we were here. I tuned off the car to wait for him I turned around and saw that Bella was sleeping already. I don't want her to sleep now it will be hard to get her to bed later on tonight.''Bella baby get up you can't sleep right now.'' Oh well she will get up when we get home. If she can't go to bed to night Charlie can stay up with her.

Ten minutes later Charlie comes out of the station, I get out of the car ''Do you want to drive home?''

''Sure, where is Bella?'' I made my way to the passenger side ''She fell asleep while we were waiting for you I tried to get her up. But you know her once shes out, there is no way your waking her up.'' I say smiling.

''You know for her going to sleep, now your going to be the one staying up with her.'' I say laughing. Charlie gives me a dirty look while getting in the car. I look at him laughing ''You don't scare me with that look.''

''Well I guess I need a new look if this is not scaring you''

''Yeah I guess so, but I still love that look'' I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

''Are you going to start the car or are we going to stay here tonight?''

"You know what I don't appreciate the attitude, What if Bell here's you talking like that I don't want her picking that up" Charlie says with a smile.

"Don't worry she's asleep and if your worried about attitude now just wait until she's a teenager"

Charlie starts the car and started to leave the station. I look out the window its already getting dark. I still have to make dinner, I wonder if Charlie will be alright with take out. I'm to tired to cook and I know I'm not the best cook and I don't want to ask Charlie to cook because I know he is tired from work.

''Hey are you alright with take out, because I had a hard day and I know you really don't want to cook either''

''Sure that's fine, What do you want?'' He said

''I really don't care, What ever you want''

''Alright well, I will just order some pizza when we get home''

''Sounds good to me'' Charlie says as I notice a car parked on the side of the road.

"Hey do you see that, I think someone needs help" I say While trying to see if anyone is around the car.

"No, I think there OK" Charlie says as we drive by the car.

"But what if they need help"

"I didn't even see anyone out there, Did you"?

"No, But that doesn't mean there's no one there, And plus us not seeing anyone on the side of the road, Isn't that even more reason to think they need help"?

I turn around and glare at the car while we pass by it wondering if someone was in trouble. My mind thinking of the worst thinking what if it was me and Bell out there and no one stopped to help us. I turn to Charlie and see he has no interest in stopping the only way he would turn around is if I give him the look. I bet I don't even have to say a word as look at Charlie and call his name.

"Charlie" He looks over at me he knows the look he rolls his eyes and exhales loudly shaking his head as he slows the car down.

"I'll check it out, But I want you to stay in the car and lock the doors, If I don't see anyone were going and I'll look into it tomorrow it's probably just someone broke down or ran out of gas and they got picked up" Charlie says as we pull up in front of the car our headlights shinning into the front windshield. As Charlie gets out and says.

"Stay here, And lock the doors after me, I'll be right back and if I'm right and there's no one here, Your the one staying up with Bell tonight, Solo" He says laughing quickly closing the door before I can respond.

I lock the doors and unbuckle my seat belt trying to get a better view as I see him walk along the side of the car looking around being inspector. When suddenly he notices something he bends over and picks something up off of the ground and quickly drops it. Reaching up to his left shoulder grabbing his radio franticly calling something in. But I can't make out what he found or what he's saying. Then he looks to his right and yells something into the woods as he suddenly darts towards the trees after something. I try to see what he's running after but I can't I double check to make sure the doors are locked as Charlie disappears into the darkness of the woods.

**Thank you for reading my story please leave comments. The next chapter will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like he's been gone forever until I glance at my watch and see it's only been a couple of minutes. I wonder what's taking him so long I wonder if he's in trouble? I want to go and see what's going on but I can't leave Bella and I'm not taking her into the woods. I roll down the window and peak my head out hoping I'll be able to hear something anything at this point. Then I hear moving but it was coming from the back seat queen Bella has awaken and she's sporting the who the hell woke me up look.

"Hi beautiful" I greet her with a smile as she smiles back and starts to rub her eyes.

"Where's Daddy"

"Daddy went to help someone really quick, Are you OK, Do you want to get out of your car seat and come sit up here with Mommy"?

"Yea, Who did Daddy go help"?

"I'm not sure sweetie, There was a car on the side of the road and Daddy went to see if anyone needed help".

"Oh OK".

I reached back and unfastened her seat belt lifting her from her car seat onto my lap.

"Bella baby your getting heavy maybe you should lay off of those cookies".

I smiled at her as she laughed and shook her head in disagreement she rubbed her eyes again as I asked her.

"Baby are you still tired, Do you want to go back to sleep"?

"Yea" As she let out a very emphatic yawn.

I cradle her and begin to hum as I slowly rock her I watch as her eyes begin to close. Wow that didn't take long I thought as I reared my attention towards the woods still waiting for Charlie. Just as I see something running in the woods. I can't make out what it is but it was fast and it got my attention. I perked up in my seat and cracked the passengers side door open contemplating whether or not I should go over there. Just as I hear shouting thats not Charlie's voice I thought as I opened the door a little more this time lifting my right leg out of the car and onto the ground.

As I hear more voices coming from the woods they sound closer then the last voice. I try not to wake Bella as I maneuver myself slowly out of the car with both feet on the ground. I start to get out when I see someone coming my first reaction is to go over there but what if it's not Charlie?

So I stay in the position waiting to see what emerges from the woods. When suddenly I spot Charlie walking from the woods towards the car. I start to stand up to go to him when I see the look on his face he looks at me and shakes his head from side to side discreetly and mouths the words go back. As I sit back down when I notice someone walking behind him when I hear a man's voice say.

"Well now aren't you a fast one thought you would make it back to your car now did you".

I see more men emerge from the woods as the first man pushes Charlie to the ground and stands over him. Oh my god I have to get help I thought as I watched the men crowd around him. I slid into the car keeping my head low trying not to be seen. I grabbed the door and slowly tried to close it hoping they wouldn't hear. I almost have it closed just one more little pull as I softly tug at the door it closes but it makes a noise as the men look towards the car they've seen me.

"Well well well, What do we have here it looks like you brought us some other toys to play with, The more the merrier is what I always like to say bring them to me, Quickly".

The men rush the car as I quickly sit Bella down in the passengers seat and climb into the drivers seat. I look around to make sure the doors are locked when I notice the passengers side window is down. I franticly reach over to the passengers side and begin to roll up the window as they bombard the car I just get the window rolled up in time.

As I quickly move back into the drivers seat I reach down to the ignition to start the car when I notice that the keys aren't there. I quickly look around the dash and the side compartments but there not there as I look out of the window and notice the man standing over Charlie is dangling the keys in his hand back and forth with a smile on his face as he shakes his head from left to right. I look down at Charlie as he lifts his head looking at me he mouths the words.

"S P A R E".

I open and reach into the glove compartment quickly grabbing the spare key. I put the key into the ignition as the two men around the car obviously just toying with us start to bang on the hood. As they yell and whistle I start the car up and put it in reverse. Then I stop for a split second as I look at the men banging on the hood then I look over at Bella who's now awake and scared I tell her.

"Baby, Put your seat belt on".

As I take the car out of reverse and put it into drive I slam my foot on the gas petal hitting the men in front of the car. One of them is grazed by the car and falls to the side the other one I hit head on. He slams into the hood banging his head on the glass shattering it as I slam into there car that was parked in front of us. He flies off of my car and onto the hood of there's into the windshield. As I put the car in reverse I see him climb to his feet his head gushing blood as he smiles and bolts towards our car.

Just as the other man gets on his feet and runs towards the passenger side. He smashes into the window shattering it as he reaches in and grabs for Bella. As the car starts to back up he loses his grip I hear Bella screaming at the top of her lungs as I start to pull away.

''Mommy, What's going on, Im scared''

''It's alright baby'' I turn to look at her I can see in her eyes that she is terrified.

Then I hear a crash on the top of the car the man jumped from there car onto the top of ours. As I push down on the gas pedal he reaches around and smashes threw my window franticly reaching for my throat. I move my hands off of the steering wheel trying to fight him off as he grabs me by my hair and pulls me towards him.

"I like my ladies with a little kick".

As he sticks his head into the car trying to lick my face I hear Bella screaming in the background. I quickly turn the wheel of the car to the left towards the wooded area on the other of the street. As I elbow him in the face to get free.

"Get a kick out of this".

I drive the car over a barrier and into an embankment sending him flying into a tree as he's impaled on a tree branch I quickly grab Bella and exit the car.

**Charlie's POV**

''Please let them go, Just kill me please just leave them alone'' I say scared for them

He doesn't respond as I see the other guy walking back to us shaking his head.

''Xavier.... that Bitch killed him, He was a good recruit, He would have made one hell of a vampire''

''Thats unfortunate some one has to pay for what was done to my recruit".

He looks down at me with evil in his eyes as he places his hands on my shoulders lifting me to knees he says.

"How about you"?

**Xavier's POV**

I quickly turn his head until I hear the satisfying noise of his kneck snap I watch as his lifeless corpse falls to the ground.

"What a waste".

I look over at Kane who is still upset about the recruit he looks back at me with anger in his eyes.

"What should we do"?

I look towards the woods in the direction of the car crash.

"Let's find them, And kill them" I say as we make our way into the woods.

**Thank you for your comments please leave more**


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like I've been running for hours even though It's been minutes. My arms feel numb from carrying Bella but I can't stop running I won't let them catch us. I hope Charlie's OK I know there's some cabins over this way maybe if I keep running I can make it to one and call for help.

"Mommy why are they after us"?

"I don't know honey but you have to keep quiet so they won't hear us OK"?

"OK"

I see some lights in the distance they can't be no more then a mile away. I need to keep going even though every part of my body is telling me to stop. I can hear them getting closer there foot steps beating to the ground like drums my heart racing knowing they can reach out and grab me in an instant. I have to make a choice?

I stop running and crouch beside a tree I softly sit Bella down and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Baby Mommy wants you to run, Run as fast as you can OK, Don't look back keep running to the lights, Do you see the lights baby"?

I point into the direction of the lights my hands shaking as I point knowing they are getting closer.

"Yea I see the lights, Are you coming to"?

"No baby, Mommie's going to go and check on Daddy OK".

I fear for the worst with Charlie, But I will not let them take my Baby girl. Even if I don't make it I have to do something to throw them off of our path.

"OK baby you have to run now, And promise me you won't look back OK, No matter what you hear just keep running as fast as you can". I say with tears streaming down my face knowing this is the last time I will see her I kiss her on the cheek.

"OK baby you have to go now, Mommy and Daddy will always be with you, Even if you can't see us you can talk to us, OK we love you so much baby don't forget us".

I give her the last hug I will ever get from her. " I love you, Now run".

"I love you too Mommy and Daddy too, I won't forget you, I promise, Will I see you at the light Mommy"?

"Yea baby Mommy will meet you at the light"

I tell her this knowing it's a lie knowing I won't make it to the light I let her go and watch her as she runs out of my life. I wait for a couple seconds to make sure she gets far enough away. Then I start to run in another direction away from Bella, Away from the light. I begin to wave my arms as I run.

"Hey over here, Come and get me you pussies, Hey over here, Come on, I'm right here".

**Bella's POV**

I'm running as fast as I can like Mommy said the light is getting closer. I'm tired but I can't stop and rest I have to meet Mommy at the light. Maybe Daddy will be there too I try to run faster. But then I trip and fall I hurt my knee. I have to get up I have to meet Mommy at the light. I get back up and start running again when I hear a scream. I stop for a second and look back I don't see anything so I keep on running.

I can hear footsteps behind me like when Mommy was holding me. I don't know what they are and I'm to scared to turn around and look. I just keep running hoping that Mommy and Daddy will be waiting for me. I know they'll be there Mommy said she would be I hope Daddies with her and everything's OK.

I'm feeling tired I want to stop just for a second. But I don't the light is close now I don't hear the footsteps anymore maybe it's gone. The only thing I can hear is the wind blowing the leaves around the ground and my heart pounding.

I see the light now Im getting closer I see two people standing under the light. It has to be Mommy and Daddy so I run as fast as I can.

''MOMMY'' I start to yell as I get closer.

But it's not them. I take a couple more steps then stop when I hear a voice.

''Hello little one, My name is Xavier and this man over here is Kane, Your Mommy and Daddy sent us to get you, They are waiting for you in our car''. He reaches is hand out to me ''You don't want to keep them waiting, Do you?''

"But..... Mommy said she was going to meet me here at the light, And Im not supposed to go with strangers, But my Daddy is a cop and he told me to never go with a stranger''.

''It's OK, We are cops to, We work with your Daddy, Come now they are waiting''.

I take a step back from him and look around.

"NO, I want my Mommy and Daddy''.

I start to cry for them the other man looks angry he starts to come at me.

''Look you little Bitch, You are coming with us now''

''KANE, That's enough''

I look up and see he is still standing in front of me. As I start to back away he reaches out and grabs me. Then something comes out of the darkness and attacks the man that grabbed me. It was a big dog.

The dog was biting him all over. Then more dogs started to come I got scared and ran. When I started to run I can hear the man screaming. As I was run I ran into something I look up and saw it was the other man. He grabbed me by my face when another dog attacks him. He lets me go I fall on the ground. I see him kick the dog and run away.

My head hurts I feel dizzy I see the dogs walking to me. Then everything starts to go black.

**Thank you everyone for your comments. Please leave me some more I would like to get 10 before I post the next one I already have it.**


	4. Chapter 4

As we approached the little girl I was thinking to myself? What is she doing out here this late? Where are her parents? Why would she be out here? I had all these thoughts running threw my mind hopefully I can get some answers.

''What do we do Billy?"

''We take her with us and bring her to the house'' I told the pack using telepathy.

We start to change back to human form. I walk over to the girl and pick her up comforting her as she lay helpless then we started to run back to town. I looked down to see her face she is so small so fragile.

''Why where you out there?'' I say to her I know she probably can't hear me but if she can I hope my voice is comforting to her. We arrive at the house and start to walk in. I look around to see if anyone is home it looks like no one is. I enter the house and walk her into the living room then I gently lay her down on the couch. I look around and see the pack starting to gather around looking at her. They all had the same question I've been thinking about.

''Billy what are we going to do with her?''

''I don't know Quil'' I say looking at him ''I guess we have to wait for her get up and tell us what happened out there, If shes even able to speak after what shes seen''

''Look I say we take her out of here and let the police take care of her we don't want to attract any unwanted attention''

''Joshua, Im not going to take her to the police she needs help she needs protection, Protection that we are best suited to provide right now'' I can't believe him I can only imagine what those filthy leeches would do to the police to get to her if they wanted to finish what they started, It would be a massacre, She's safe here with us.

''Joshua and Quil, Why don't you guys finish up the patrol stay on your toes out there we don't know how many there are, Be careful, Harry and I will stay here with her'' I say looking at them.

They looked at each other then looked at the girl and then got up and left the room. Joshua with a look of disapproval, I don't know what to do with her? I don't want to take her to the police because I know they will put her into a foster home and I don't want her to have to go through that not after all shes been threw tonight.

''What do you think?'' I say looking at Harry sympathetically.

'' I honestly don't know Billy''

It's been any hour since we brought her back to the house we are still here waiting for her to wake up. I crouch down to her side and look down at her and see that shes starting to open her eyes. She starts to get up and look around obviously not knowing where she was.

''Hello" I say in a calm voice

She looks at me scared wanting to bolt for the door.

"My name is Billy, What is your name?''

She looks down at the floor petrified not wanting to give out her name.

"You don't want to tell me your name, Thats good you shouldn't tell strangers your name or any other information about yourself, My Mother taught me that when I was about your age, Your a very smart girl, You know that?"

She stands as stiff as a board looking down at the floor when she quickly looks up at me only for a moment then she goes back to looking at the floor.

"Are you hungry, Or thirsty?"

She quickly nods her head.

"Harry quickly get her some warm milk and cookies."

Harry makes his way into the kitchen as I noticed when I mentioned cookies I elicited a smile it seems like she is starting to warm up to me.

''Bella'' She said so low that I could barely hear her catching me off guard I smile.

"Bella huh, That's a pretty name you've got there, It suits you, Where are your parents sweet heart?''

''I....I... Don't.... Know'' She says looking sad

"OK that's OK, Why were you in the woods?''

''My Mommy and I were running from something. She told me to go to the light and wait for her and Daddy, But they never came". She said as she started to lower her head once again. "There were bad strangers at the light, They said they knew my Mommy and Daddy, They.....They wanted me to go with them, But I said no because my Daddies a cop and he said not to talk to strangers, But your not a stranger anymore......Huh, Your my new friend".

"Yes that's right honey I'm your new friend, I made the strangers go away, OK, You want some milk and cookies"?

"My Mommy said I should lay off those cookies".

I laugh as Harry enters the room with the milk and cookies he hands them to me as I slowly approach her and sat them next to her on the end table.

"Here you go sweet heart eat as much as you like" I wink and smile at her. "I wont tell anyone, I promise".

She takes the plate and eats the cookies like she hasn't eaten in days. She must really like cookies I thought to myself as she cleaned all the cookies off of her plate next tackling the milk. I sit watching her drink. I'm smiling from ear to ear happy that she is safe and OK. Just as she finishes her milk Sarah walks into the house carrying Jacob. She sits him down on the couch and looks ackwardly at Bella then she looks at me and whispers.

"Who is she?"

I motion for Sarah to walk with me into the kitchen so I could explain to her what happened. "Jacob why don't you take Bella upstairs and show her your room, Let her play with some of your toys."

"OK Dad, Come on Bella I have a lot of cool toys, Do you want to see?"

"Yea"  
We made our way to the kitchen as Bella and Jacob happily ran up the stairs together. I know Sarah will welcome Bella with open arms. Especially with Jacob being the only child we have and her always wanting more. I explain to her what happened in the woods and how we found her.

"What should we do Billy?"

"I don't want her to go into forster care"

The front door opens as Joshua enters the house with a sad look on his face he approaches me and Sarah shaking his head.

"We found two bodies by the car, One of them is Charlie Swan the new deputy in Forks, The other body was too bad to identify, But I think we both know who it is"

"I'm afraid so, She told me her dad was a cop, Those damn leeches must have ambushed them"

Joshua walks towards the telephone.

"I'll call the police and let them know we have the girl, So they can come and get her"

Sarah rushes to the phone and hangs it up as she turns and looks at me.

"No need she's staying with us, Billy you can go down to the police station in the morning and straighten everything out, We will adopt her, She's family now.''

**Thank you everyone for your comments Keep them coming**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six months since we took Bella in. It was a lot of paper work to go threw but it was worth it. We found out that she was a police officer's daughter and didn't have any family left. It was a good thing she didn't have any more family because they would have let her family take her.

Sarah would have been heart broken if they took her away from us. We let her keep her last name as Swan so she can always remember her family. If she wants to change it when she is older to Black I will be happy to help her with that. Jacob on the other hand is having a hard time with it because now he has to share both of us and they both are the same age.

"Jacob, Stop give me back my doll''

Here we go again with them fighting over there toys.

"Son give your sister her doll back'' I yell from the kitchen.

''But....But dad she took my toy first''

''Nuh uh''

"Did to''

"No''

"Yes''

I better go in there break it them up before they start to hit each other.

''Now both of you guys stop, Jacob give back her doll, Bella give him his action figure back, I don't want you guys fighting over the toys, Do you hear me?''

''Yes'' They both say

"Good now, Go wash up for lunch''

I walk back in the kitchen were Sarah was making the lunches.

''How did it go?''

"It went better then the last time'' I say laughing

''Yea I can tell, Last time Jacob came in here crying'' She said shaking her head.

I walked towards the window and looked outside into the front yard where the kids play and I started to remember all the fighting at first........

I remember that day Bella and Jacob were out side playing tag with the other kids. When Jacob came inside crying saying Bella pushed him on the floor. All because he was being mean to Paul.

"What happened?''

''Bella...Bella pushed me...on...the...floor'' He said crying

''Why?''

''I....I don't know''

''Alright, Lets go find out what happened OK?''

We walked back out side to hear Bella's side of the story.

"Sweetheart come here please''

She walked over to me with her head down. She knows shes in trouble.

''What happen with Jacob?'' I say looking at her and turning around to see Jacob still crying.

''He was being mean to Paul and... and he wont stop making fun of him'' She said with a stern voice.

''Jacob is this true'' I say looking at him now.

''Yea'' He said looking down knowing he did wrong

''Why, What did Paul do to you that caused you to make fun of him''

''He won't leave Bella alone and they are always playing together'' He said with an attitude.

''OK, Bella can you include Jacob into whatever you guys are doing, And can you guys try not to fight anymore please your upsetting your mother, Now Bella apologize to Jacob and Jacob apologize to both Bella and Paul'' I said in a calm voice.

''Im sorry Jacob''

''Sorry Bella and Paul''

When did Paul show up I didn't even notice he was here I thought to myself.

"Its alright, You guys want to play any other games'' He said with a smile looking at Bella

''Yea'' They both said at the same time.

''Alright you guys have fun but no fighting''

I see them take off running to the other kids. As I started to walk back inside thinking about what Jacob said he did have a point about Bella and Paul they are always together and I never see them fighting there always smiling. Im going to have to keep an eye on them.

"Billy! Billy! Hello are you there''

I snapped back to reality to see Sarah standing there giving me a strange look.

''What'' I say acting as though I was paying attention but just didn't hear her.

''I was talking to you, What were you thinking about?''

''Oh just thinking about Paul and Bella''

''OK.... What about them?''

''Just remembering that day Jacob came to me crying''

''Oh well what about them''

"Oh, Nothing just thinking, Thats all''

''OK then, Come on you guys your food is ready'' She said yelling for the kids to come and eat.

The kids came racing down the stairs and into the kitchen. I look at Sarah seeing her sitting the kids down giving them there food. What did I do to deserve her and the kids Im one happy man to have them in my life.

''What are you guys doing today?'' I say looking at the kids

"Mom said she would take us to the beach'' Jacob said with a big smile.

''Can Paul come to, Please'' Bella said looking at Sarah

"Sure dear he can come with us''

I look at Bella and see that she is smiling from ear to ear. Ever since that fight with Jacob and Paul. Him and Bella have been inseparable. They are really close to each other they are like best friends. Paul is a year older than Bella but Jacob seems jealous of Paul. I remember I had to have a talk with Jacob.

"Son come here I would like to talk to you''

''OK''

''Is everything going alright with you and Paul''

''Yea why''

''Why did you guys have a fight yesterday''

''He wont stay away from Bella, Thats....Thats my sister he can't have her, Why does he have to be around her all the time, When he can play with the other boys, Why Bella?''

''Son, Paul is not going to take her away from you, She will always be your sister, They just get along good together and she will always want you to be her brother, Paul is just her best friend and your her best brother, No body can replace a brother like you, So you don't have to worry about anything OK.''

''OK then, But why is he her best friend?''

''I don't know Son they just have that bond together, Remember the first time they met''

''Yea''

''Remember how she didn't want to talk to the other boys but she opened up to Paul''

''Yea is it because they both don't have Daddies''

''Maybe, See right there, They have something in common, Bella and you have a lot in common too''

''Like what''

''You both like cookies, you guys love us both, you guys always like to play the same game over and over again, See there is a lot more you guys have in common.''

''I guess so''

''See so you don't have to worry any more alright''

''OK, Can I go now''

''Yea go head''

He takes off running back to his room to play with his other friends.

''Dad! Dad! Dad!'' Bella said with excitement bringing me back to reality.

''Yea Im listening''

''Are you coming with us to the beach''

''I can't right now honey I have to talk to the guys about work but when I'm done I will meet you guys there alright.''

''Alright'' Bella said not wasting any time to get back to her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

''OK, Im going to take off and talk to the guys'' I say walking to Sarah giving her a kiss on the check and kissing the kids on there foreheads. ''You guys listen to your Mom and don't cause any trouble OK.''

''OK'' They both said at the same time.

I made my way out the back door to talk with the guys to see how everything went last night on the patrol. We been having some run ins with some leeches but its the ones that say they don't eat humans I haven't really had a problem with them but I'm still going to keep an eye out for anything suspicious I still don't trust them.

**Thank you everyone for your comments Please send me more If you have any question please ask Thank you again**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Everyone Jacob and Bella are the same age. Jacob is a couple of months older then her. If you have anymore questions just ask Thank you.**_

* * *

Jacob and I are playing hide and go seek in the house because it's raining outside and mom doesn't want us to get catch a cold. I hate being it because Jacob always has the best places to hide and I can never find him. I count to fifty.

"Ready or not here I come" I shout as I start to look for Jacob.

"Come out come out where ever you are"

I make my way down the hall looking into the rooms upstairs checking the closets and under the beds. I can hear mom down stairs doing the dishes singing along with the radio. Maybe he's down there hiding somewhere around her I thought as I made my way down the stairs. I looked all threw the living room even in the linen closet the only place left is the kitchen. And the basement but I know Jacob's too scared to go down there I know because he told me.

"Mom are you alone in here"

"Of course I'm alone in here, Who else would be in here" She winks at me and points underneath the kitchen table.

"Oh OK then I guess I'll go check in the basement, All by myself" I say as I start to walk out of the kitchen when I hear a voice coming from under the table.

"No Bella don't go down there alone"

I bust out laughing as I turn and catch Jacob peeking his head out from underneath the table cloth a serious look on his face turns to a smile as he realizes he's been caught.

"Aww man you got me, Let's do it again, This time I'll be it.

He climbed out from under the table brushing himself off as he grabs my hand and we run together back up the stairs as we hear a knock at the door.

"Mom there's someone at the door" Jacob yells as he turns around and starts to run towards the door.

"I'll get it"

"No Jacob it's OK I'll get it you go upstairs and play your game, But be careful no rough housing"

I watch as Mom makes her way to the door before Jacob comes back up the stairs and meets me at the top.

"You go and hide and I'll count, You better find a good spot because I'll find you" He says with a smile.

"No you won't, Not as easy as I found you, Table boy" I say laughing as I run into my room and Jacob runs into the bathroom to start counting.

I think I've found the perfect spot, No one will find me here I thought to myself as I hear Jacob counting.

"25,26,27" He's kind of counting fast but it's OK because I already have my spot I'm anxious for him to finish so he can come and look for me.

"33,34,35" I can hear mom talking with someone at the door it sounds like a man his voice is deep and scratchy.

"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong address" I hear my mom say in a nice tone.

"No this is the place I'm looking for, May I come in"

"I'm sorry but there's no one here but me, My husband should be back any minute now, If you just give me your name I'll make sure and tell him you stopped by"

I'm trying my hardest to hear the conversation down stairs but it's hard to hear over Jacobs yelling.

"47,48,49"

"My name, My name is X...." He doesn't get a chance to finish as he's cut off by Jacob's yelling.

"Ready or not, Here I come....BELLA"

As soon as I heard Jacob yell my name I hear a crash down stairs almost as if someone bust threw the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Get out of my house" I can hear my mom yelling at someone as I see Jacob race by me not even noticing where I'm hiding. Then I hear another crash, Then my mom yelling.

"Jacob get back upstairs, Hurry...........HIDE"

I'm scared not knowing what's going on I want to come out and see but if she's telling Jacob to hide then I better stay where I'm at, Already hidden. I see Jacob run by again this time in the opposite direction the only place he could be running to is the bathroom I hear the bathroom door close. It's quiet for a few seconds before I hear a deafening scream. It was mom I thought as I started to cry still no sure what's going wishing my dad was here.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME"

I can hear his deep scratchy voice echoing down the hallway as it grows louder and louder.

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE"

I hear his footsteps slowly growing louder as they stomp one after the other along the stairs the wood creaking as he reaches the top of the staircase.

"BELLA.....WHERE ARE YOU....."

I hear his footsteps each one getting closer as he makes his way down the hallway. I hear a scratching noise as though he has sharp fingernails dragging along the wall.

"BELLA....COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME.....MOMMY DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY....SO I MADE HER GO TO TIMEOUT....WHERE ARE YOU PRINCESS"

I cover my mouth so I won't make any noise as tears stream down my face. Then I see his shoes walking past my bedroom door. He walks past slowly still dragging his hand along the wall. I hold my breath hoping he doesn't hear me his feet pass my door then suddenly he steps back towards my room and stops dead center in my door way. I hear him breathing deeply angrily.

"BELLA ARE YOU IN HERE.....I THINK YOU AREEEEE"

He takes a step into my room I know he will find me all he has to do is look under the bed. When suddenly I hear a voice shout from down the hall.

"Leave my sister alone asshole"

It was Jacobs voice coming from the bathroom I see the man's feet shift in Jacobs direction.

"WELL,WELL,WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE.....YOUR NOT BELLA BUT IT STILL MIGHT BE FUN TO PLAY WITH YOU"

"Leave her alone, Come on I'll fight you, I'm not afraid, And when my dad comes he'll kick your ass"

"Thats a foul mouth you've got there little boy, Maybe I should close it for you"

"Bella's not here she's with my dad, So just leave us alone before my dad and his friends come, I'm not scared of you"

I hope he doesn't hurt Jacob, Where is dad, I wish he would come home right now and help us. I see the man lower his hand from the wall his fingernails filed down to points as sharp as knives.

"Your not scared of me boy"

"NO I'M NOT SCARED OF GIRLS"

I see the man bolt in Jacobs direction followed by a loud crash. I don't know what's going on the next thing I hear is Jacob yelling out no. Then suddenly he stops and I hear a ripping noise followed by a thump like something dropping to the floor. Then I hear the footsteps again slowly growing closer I cover my mouth and close my eyes praying that he doesn't find me. Then suddenly I hear the footsteps fade away and disappear. I move my hand from my mouth and slowly open my eyes. When I open them I see him right in front of me eye to eye.

"There you are"

**Thank you for all your comments. Chapter 7 is already done but I would like 15 comments if I get 15 I will post it tonight Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up screaming and punching as though I was fighting something. I look around my room there was nothing there. I take a deep breath and exhale.

"It was just a dream" I say to myself as my door opens.

"Bella are you OK"

"Yea Dad I'm alright I was just having a nightmare"

"Are you sure your OK, Your scream probably woke up the neighborhood"

"Yea I'm fine" I see Mom come into the room behind dad.

"Honey is everything OK"

"She's fine Sarah, Just a nightmare, Go back to sleep I'll be there in a second, Bella Do you want to come and sleep in our room tonight"

I look around my dark room and look at Dad that's a no brainer I thought as I sprung out of bed.

"Billy Honey, She's already nine going to be ten, She doesn't need to sleep with us anymore she's a big girl she already said she was fine, Why don't we just leave the light on for her"

"Just tonight honey, She's really shaken up"

"No Billy Jacobs the same age as Bella and he doesn't ask to sleep with us"

"With all due respect Sarah but Jacob hasn't seen the things Bella has"

"You know what Billy it's your decision, I'm going back to bed"

"Come on sweet heart, Grab your pillow"

"No Dad It's OK, I don't want you and mom fighting over me, I'll be fine in here, Could you just leave the light on please, And the door open a little"

"OK, Light on, Check, Door open, Check, Big girl hug" He runs at my bed laughing and grabs me hugging me and shaking me making me laugh. "Check, Goodnight honey I'll see you in the morning, Just try and think happy thoughts and you'll be back asleep in no time, And remember the invite still stands if you don't want to sleep in here"

"Thanks dad, but I'll be OK"

"OK, Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

He makes his way back into his room and closes the door as I quickly grab my pillow and walk into the hallway and towards Jacobs room. I slowly pop his door open before I can say a word.

"Hi Bella Come on, Hurry up"

I smile and run into his room where he opens up the covers and makes room for me I climb into the bed and lay my pillow down.

"Another nightmare?" He asks

"Yea There getting worst, Before it was just about me, But now there different, You guys were all in it this time except for Dad, But I don't know it just felt to real"

"Was it the same guy as before"

"I think so, It was the same voice but I didn't get a good look at him right when he was about to show his face, Then I woke up"

"I know you woke up, I think the whole neighborhood knows you woke up, I think people in Forks know your up, I think people in....." I cut him off before he could finish.

"OK Jacob I get it I scream loud, Everyone herd, Yea, Yea, Yea, But the funny thing is, In my dream......" I lean in and look at Jacob with a serious look as he says.

"Yea....."

"You screamed louder than I did, And it sounded like a little girl" I say as I start to laugh.

"Yea it must have been a nightmare then" He says as he hits me in the head with a pillow.

"Knock it off before'' I start hitting back, ''Then Mom and Dad will know you scream like a girl too"

"Whatever, Just go to sleep already we'll settle this in the morning" He says as he flips over to his side of the bed and pulls the covers over his head.

"Goodnight Jacob"

I wait for a response but there is none. He must have fallen asleep already I thought as I flipped over and faced the other end looking at the door.

"Goodnight Bella" I hear in a low voice followed by a loud snoring noise. Oh now I have to deal with his snoring I thought but it was OK because it helped drown out the noise of Mom and Dad arguing in there room. I knew it was over me I know it's because of the nightmares. I can hear Dad sticking up for me.

"She's been threw a lot Sarah, And she's been having nightmare's ever since, She's still only a child and if she's scared I'm going to let her sleep in here until the nightmares stop"

"I get that Billy, I know what she's been threw, But since she's been with us she's had nothing but happy memories, Maybe it's time for her to move on and forget about that night"

"And you want her to forget about the last moments she had with her real parents Sarah, What she went threw was traumatic but that night is the last thing she remembers about her parents, And I'm not going to be the one to tell her to forget that"

"I'm not telling her to forget her memories of her parents, I'm saying we should help her move on and try to forget about what happened to them, I think we should sit and have a talk with her and tell her everything that happened that night"

"Not now Sarah, She's still too young, When she is old enough I will tell her everything about that night"

She's right thinking back to that night I don't even remember much of it. Just a lot of crying and running. And I remember my Mom telling me in the woods that she and my Dad loved me and that she would meet me at the light. I still don't remember what she meant by the light but it's stuck with me over the years but other than that its all a blur.

I close my eyes trying to think happy thoughts about me and my family. I lay trying to fall asleep just thinking when I noticed Mom and Dad stopped arguing. They must have made up and went to sleep I thought as I yawn and began to fall asleep.

**Thank you everyone for your comments. Here is chapter 7 I hope everyone likes it. Please continue to comment Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Today is a special day I m turning ten years old. Mom and Dad are throwing me a party it will be the first one I ve ever had well the first one I could remember. They always threw us a party but Jacob and I would always have to share the day. His birthday was two months ago.

They would throw one big party for the both of us to save money. They would throw it in between our birthday s. But on the actual day they would just have a small party with just us. I loved it but as we started to get older I wanted to have my own.

Jacob and I both decided it was time. We told them that we wanted to have our own parties. I thought they were going to fight us over the idea but they said they felt it was time too. Jacob and I were both happy about it. Jacob s party was at a pizza place so all of us could play games and get prizes.

I wanted to have a real party so I chose to have it at our house with balloons and all the party supplies I wanted to go all out. I know my party is going to cost a lot more then Jacob s but they were alright with it and so was Jacob. I don t think he cared about it as much as I did he was happy with his party as long as he got to hang out with his friends and eat a lot of pizza he was OK.

''Mom do I really have to wear this dress.'' I say looking down at the pink dress my Mom chose for me.

''Yes you do, I never see you in a dress.''

''But Mom today is my birthday shouldn t I have a say in what I wear.'' I say with an attitude.

''Bella you are going to wear the dress no more fighting about it, Oh and you get to pick your birthday outfit when your old enough to buy your own clothes'' She said looking at me in the mirror smiling while finishing up my hair.

She's putting my hair in curls I hate getting all dress up. I know today is a special day but can't I be in something I like or something thats more comfortable. When Im all dressed up I can't be myself I have to make sure I don't get dirty. And I have to act more like a girl instead of a tomboy. I look at her in the mirror hoping she looks back at me thinking to myself if I give her the puppy dog eyes she will give in and let me change.

"Sweetheart can you please do this for me, I know you don't want to be in the dress but just for one day thats all Im asking.'' She says in a sincere tone.

Alright the puppy dog eyes didn't work maybe if I make it seem like Im going to cry she will give in.

''Alright I will make you a deal, If you wear this while everyone is here just until we cut the cake and don't get dirty then you can change into something else.''

I knew it would work ''Alright I will stay in it until we cut the cake, And I promise I will not get dirty.'' I say smiling at her. ''Thank you Mom your the best I love you.'' I turn around to give her a hug.

''Your welcome honey I love you to, Now turn around so I can take a look at you, Wow, Look at you, Becoming a young woman, And looking so beautiful, Your growing up so fast I can't believe your ten now, Were did the years go my babies almost grown up.'' She said trying not to cry.

''Mom Im just ten, I still have a lot to go, Im still a baby.'' I said with an innocent smile.

''I know but your growing up to fast, Soon you will be liking boys and then starting to date, OK I need to slow down I m getting ahead of myself.''

''Yes you are, Slow it down Mom, Don't worry alright"

"Don't worry I know your still a baby after all I did have to pick out your clothes didn't I" She says laughing.

"Yea you forced these clothes on me, If I had my way I would be in my shorts and my Phoenix Suns jersey."

"You and that jersey need some time apart, Trust me I've smelt it" She said laughing. "Why don't you go and find your brother, And tell him to get ready, And try not to get dirty."

"I won't" I said as I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Speeding threw the living room and into the kitchen suddenly stopping at the back door. Quickly trying to catch my breath as I fix my dress and my hair before I walk outside.

I walk outside and see Jacob and his friends standing by the table talking and laughing when I notice that Paul is here I knew he would be. I nervously walk up to them.

"Jacob, Mom said go upstairs and get ready."

"OK in a minute" Jacob said as Paul turns and looks at me.

"Hi Bella, Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

"You look really nice"

"Thanks I picked this out myself"

"It looks good and I thought you would be wearing your jersey"

"Na, I'm getting tired of that thing, Plus it needed to be washed, Um, You look nice too"

"Thanks, My Mom picked it out for me"

"Oh I hate it when they do that, My Mom tried to pick out my dress but I didn't let her"

He walks away from his friends and inches closer to me smiling as Jacob walks past us and into the house. "Awe man I was going to wear the same dress, But I would have looked better in mine" Jacob says running into the house passing my Mom as she slaps him on the back of the head. Then she walks out noticing my Dad standing by the grill with his back turned to us talking to Harry as she calls his name.

"Billy, Honey come and look at Bella, She wearing the dress I picked out for her"

I start to blush as I notice Paul smiling as my Dad walks over.

"You look beautiful Sweet heart" He leans in to hug me as he whispers in my ear.

"So how much did your mom pay you to take the jersey off, Happy Birthday honey, I love you"

As he leans away I smile at him.

"Thank you Dad, I love you too, Five dollars" I say smiling as he smiles back and walks into the house. As Paul grabs my hand.

"Come on I'll be your date"

"I'm not old enough to date" I say smiling as we walk into the house.

"Well how long until you can date"

"um, I don't know,"

"How do you not know" He says smiling.

"OK then three years" I say as we smile at each other then quickly look away.

**Sorry for the wait having computer problems don't know when I will be able to update again. Thank you for your comments and being patient I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please leave comments.....  
**


	9. Chapter 9

''Mom don't forget we have to stop by the video store to get some movies tonight and make sure you tell Jacob to keep his friends in his room, I don't want the girls to be uncomfortable with them being there.''

Im having a sleep over tonight with the girls its Leah, Emily and Kim. I wanted to have one when I was Ten but mom said I should wait until Im thirteen because I will be a teenager not a baby anymore. So now that Im thirteen I told her I wanted one. When Jacob heard I was having one and the day I was having the girls over. He decided to have the boys over on the same day I was having the girls over.

We got into it I guess he asked Dad if it was alright to have the guys over and Dad said sure why not, but the thing is Mom said it was alright for the girls to come over. So now were both having sleep overs I guess Dad never knew about my sleep over. All I know is Jacob better keep the guys in the room. He's having over Quil, Embry and Jared.

''I know I will tell Jacob to keep them up stairs and he knows your down stairs, So what movies are you getting?''

''I don't know yet but I want them to be scary.'' I say while looking threw the movies trying to figure out what to rent.

''Alright well Im going to get a movie for me and your Dad I will be in the romance section.''

''You do know Dad's not going to be happy with that'' I say shaking my head.

''Well I don't care we always have to watch his stupid movies so now its my turn to pick and if he don't like it then he can go be with Jacob and his friends.''

''Good luck'' I say as she starts to walk away.

I went back to looking threw the horror section I don't know which one to pick they all seem good.

''What are you doing?'' A voice says scaring the crap and out me almost dropping all the movies.

I turn around to see Paul standing there with a smirk on his face like he is happy that he scared me.

''You know thats not funny you scared me'' I say folding my arms to my chest. I don't like being scared like that. It creeps me out I don't know why it just does.

''Im sorry I saw you over here all into the movies and I noticed you were in the horror section so I figured you wouldn't mind being scared and plus I couldn't help it, Can you forgive me?'' He said with the cutest puppy dog eyes biting his lower lip.

''I guess I can for now but... You have to help me pick a movie.''

''Thats it, Sure what movie do you have in mind?''

''I was thinking The Craft, Ghost Ship and The Ring, What do you think?''

''You want me to be honest''

''Yea I want them to be scary for us you know for my sleep over''

''Alright then, The movies you picked suck well except The Ring thats a good choice. The other two are not scary at all, I think you should get these ones....'' He made his way around me to pick the movies.

''Here these movies are better.'' He said handing me the movies.

I look down at the movies he chose CandyMan and A Nightmare on Elm Street, I think this will do.

''Hey why are you not going to Jacob's little sleep over''

''I don't know he never asked me to go, Its alright there's only one sleep over I want to go to but I can't.'' He said with a smile.

''Oh really... and who's sleep over would that be?''

''It might be your's, But you know guys can't be there so tell Embry he better not be down there with you girls.'' He said laughing.

''Yea I would love Embry down there with us'' I said sarcastically.

Paul is jealous of Embry all because Embry has a thing for me. I don't see it but Paul sees it I don't know why he is acting all jealous its not like we are a couple.

''You know I could dress you up as a girl and you can come, If anyone asks your name can be Pauleen. I say trying not to laugh. I look at Paul who doesn't seem to be find it very amusing.

''That's not funny but if you want to dress me in dress make sure its Jacob's because we are the same height and weight.''

''Why do you have to bring in Jacob, I know you guys don't like each other anymore but can you guys at least act like friends.''

''Bella you know we are not friends anymore all because he wants to keep me and you apart, He don't like the fact that we are close and he thinks he's losing you.''

''I know but we all used to be friends what happened?''

"What happened is we are older now and what we did or whatever it was that we liked when we were little changed, Im sorry Bella but Jacob and I can't be friends anymore, I tried to be friends with him but he's too stubborn, Im sorry.''

''I know but your still my friend even if Jacob doesn't like you''

''Thank you, I thought when Jacob and I got into it you were going to listen to him and stop hanging out with me.''

''No, Im not going to listen to him all the time just because he can't stand you doesn't mean I don't like you, He will come around when he's ready just give him some time everything will be fine. He was like this when we were little he needs to understand that he's not going to lose me I will always be there for him, He's my big brother and Im his sister we are bonded for life and no one can take that away from us.''

''I know I understand that, Well I better go, I will see you later OK, Tell everyone I said Hi, Oh and have fun.'' He said kissing me on the check.

"Alright I will bye.''

I watch him walk way. I better find my mom we've been in here for almost an hour. I still have to get stuff for the sleep over.

''Mom are you ready to go yet'' I say as I find her looking threw the romance section.

''Yea, What do you think of these movie for me and your Dad?'' She said showing me the movies.

''Mom, Sex and the City and Mamma Mia. Are you for real you know Dad is not going to like these you know this will be the last time you pick out the movies.''

''Well like I said if he don't like it then he can go with Jacob and his friends, What movies did you get?''

I showed her the movies I got and we made our way to check them out.

**Hello Everyone Im back...**

**Thank you for all your comments and reading my story. Please leave reviews tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

When we pulled up to the house with the pizza and the movies Jacob and the guys were already there I could hear them upstairs from all the way outside. The girls should be here any minute. We got the stuff out of the car and took it into the kitchen.

"Mom, Please don't let them eat until the girls get here, I want there to be some left, There pigs."

"Fine I'll guard the pizza with my life."

"That might not be enough, The things they would do for pizza" I say laughing as I sat the food down on the table. "Hey Mom" I call out to her getting her attention as I hold up my hand. "Watch" I start to count using my fingers.

"One, Two, Three, Four," I hear Jacobs bedroom door open and footsteps crashing down the stairs. "Five."

"Pizza" Jacob says poking his head into the kitchen right before he's pushed into the kitchen from behind by Jared as the rest of them follow out of control falling to the floor as they all say. "Pizza."

"Hey, Hey, Guys settle down you have to wait until Bella's guests arrive its only fair."

"But Mom were starving and we were here first" Jacob says reaching for the box before getting his hand slapped by me.

"So that don't matter ladies first" I say.

"OK that's cool" Embry says as Jacob slaps him on his arm.

"No that's not cool, Now we have to wait on the girls, That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Deal with it" I say as I stand my ground in front of the food ready to give my life to protect it from these animals.

"Fine, Whatever, Come on guys lets go back to the room and finish playing the Xbox" Jacob says as the guys walk out of the kitchen with him following.

"Hey Jacob" I call out to him as he turns around then I quickly flip him off then retract.

"Mom, Did you just see that."

"Jacob thats enough I told you to wait."

"No, Not the food did you see what she just did?" He said pointing at me.

"What did she do?"

"Yea Jacob what did I do?" I say sounding innocent as I stand next to Mom with a smirk on my face.

"She, She, Flipped me off."

"Jacob, Bella wouldn't do that, Don't make things up go back to the room with your friends I'll call you when its time to eat" Mom says as she turns and walks towards the sink as I look at Jacob smiling when I flip him off again real quick then take off running in the opposite direction.

"Mom she did it again"

"Jacob, Thats enough she's not even in the room anymore"

"Fine whatever I'll get her later" Jacob says as he starts to turn and walk out of the kitchen when I peak back around the corner from the backyard as I throw a pebble at him to get his attention as he turns and looks at me I flip him off again then run away as he gets mad and starts walking back towards his room.

When there's a knock at the front door.

"Jacob, Can you get that honey, It's probably the girls"

"Fine, Its about time now we can eat" Jacob says as he changes his path from going up the stairs he turns and walks to the door opening it. As he opens the door he sees me standing there as I flip him off and run back towards the back yard laughing almost falling, On the verge of wetting my pants as I here him slam the door and yell in frustration as he walks back up the stairs.

I peaked into the kitchen making sure Jacob wasn't standing there waiting for me he wasn't luckily I thought as I made my way into the kitchen on my way up stairs to take a quick shower and change I peed a little with that last one. That was a good one I thought as I entered the living room.

"Bella honey, Who was at the door?"

"Umm, No one Mom probably just someone selling something" I said as I went up stairs and into my room I closed my door just as someone knocks on it. I turn and answer it.

"That was cute that stunt that you pulled, But don't think for one minute, I forgot about it, Stay on your toes tonight, You and your friends."

"Yea whatever Jacob"

"You say that now, But you'll be begging for forgiveness later, Mark my words, Watch your back, He says as he turns and starts to walk away before he turns back and looks at me. "Oh and you smell like piss."

"Shut up" I slam the door. "Jerk" I grab some clothes and go into the bathroom I have to hurry I thought to myself the girls should be here already.

After I got out of the shower I got dressed into my pj's and put my hair up in a pony tail as I hear a car door shut. The girls are here I thought as I made my way down stairs and walked towards the front door as Someone knocked. I answered the door it was. Leah, Emily and Kim.

"Hi, It's about time your a little late"

"Yea that's because we stopped at the store and picked something up" Leah said as she walked into the house holding a bag as she sits it down on the coffee table and reaches into it.

"What did you get?" I say curious to see whats in the bag.

"Something I think your going to like" She says as she pulls out some teen magazines.

"OK" I say slightly disappointed in what was in the bag. "There just magazines?"

"There not just any magazines there special picture editions featuring the guys of twilight"

"Oh my god, I didn't know that was out already, Give it too me" I say reaching out for the magazine. "Those guys are so cute"

"Yea they are and now we all get to look at pictures of them, With there shirts off" Leah says fanning herself with the magazine as she sits down and the girls run and sit next to here trying to see the pictures. As I run and squeeze in next to her as we sit and look at the pictures.

"So, Bella what are we doing tonight?" Emily asks.

"Umm, Watch some scary movies, Oh and one thing I forgot"

"What?"

"Jacob and the guys are here, Upstairs and Jacob told me I better watch my back, There up to something, So we have to be ready for anything." I say trying my hardest not to take my eyes off of the pictures.

**Thank you for your reviews. Please leave comments and tell me what you think.**

**The reason Jacob don't like Paul any more because now that they are older Jacob sees that Paul likes her and he don't want to see Bella get hurt. You know how brothers are they don't want to see there baby sister get hurt by someone ,But like Bella said he will come around**


	11. Chapter 11

We decided to watch Candyman first since we thought it was the scariest of the three.

"Bella honey your dad and I are going to go to our room to watch our movies, The boys are upstairs and all the doors are locked, If you need anything let us know, And try not to get to scared, Goodnight girls."

We all laughed and told her goodnight as she left the room she walked into the hallway for a couple of seconds then came back into the living room.

"Oops I almost forgot something"

We all look at here wondering what she forgot. Then I see her walk towards the darkest corner of the living room and grab my Dad by the hand almost dragging him to the room.

"I wanted to watch Candyman, And I should be out here in case they get too scared."

"Just for you trying to hide from me were watching Sex and the City first."

"Oh man thats scarier than any horror movie" My Dad said as he followed my Mom into the room with a sad look on his face.

"OK are you guys ready to be scared"

"I guess" Kim said looking scared already.  
We made sure all the lights were off and started the movie. Even though we were scared we kept it on.

About halfway threw Leah picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Hey why did you stop it?" I asked looking at Leah.

"Why don't we try saying Candyman five times in the mirror and see what happens?"

"Nothing would happen because it's just a movie" Emily says sarcastically.

"Well we won't know for sure unless we try" Leah says back sarcastically.

"Come on you guys this doesn't sound like a very good idea lets just finish the movie" Kim says holding her pillow obviously scared from the movie.

"I'll do it if you guys want to" I said as I stood up and turned on the living room light.

"I'll do it" Emily says as she stands up. "Well then its settled three against one, Sorry Kim" Leah said as she jumped up from the couch with a smile on her face.

"So where should we do it" Kim asks

"Umm, Lets do it in the bathroom" Bella says looking around the living room.

"Which one the one down here or upstairs" Leah asks

"Down here I guess but I don't want to be too loud" I say as we make our way towards the bathroom.

We all enter the bathroom as Kim shuts the door and says.

"Can we do it with the light on, Please"

"No" Leah replies "It only works if the lights are off, Duh"

"Fine" Kim says as she turns the light off. "But if this causes psychological damage to me you guys are paying for my therapy."

"Yea, OK" Leah says sarcastically as we all look into the mirror.

"Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman,"

We all hold our breath in fear and look around the dark bathroom before we say it the last time.

"Candyman"

Nothing happens as we stand there looking at each other in the dark. As Leah breaks the silence.

"See I knew nothing would happen"

As she says that we hear a noise coming from outside the bathroom window almost as though something metal was scraping along the side of the house.

"Did you guys hear that"

"Of course we heard it Bella thats why were all just standing here shaking" Emily says as she reaches for the light.

Just as she turns it on we see the shadow of a hook outside of the bathroom window. As we all scream and run out of the bathroom almost smashing each other into the wall. We make it into the living room only to see nothing. As the room was completely dark.

"What happened to the light, And the TV" Kim asks in a scared tone.

"I don't know but I'm really freaked out right now" Leah says as she walks to turn on the TV.

Once she turns it on lighting up the living just enough for us to see. We notice a figure standing at the beginning of the stairs cloaked in black with a rusted hook hanging from his hand.

"Oh shit, It's him, Run" Leah says as she runs in the opposite direction into the kitchen. With us following behind her.

We enter the kitchen scared out of our minds as Emily runs to the back door and opens it. But sees the figure standing in front of us with the hook.

"Oh shit, Turn around," Emily yells as she runs back knocking us off balance as she runs threw us and towards the other side of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do" Kim says as the figure walks into the kitchen and has us cornered.

The only place left for us to go is the basement I thought. As I reached out and quickly opened the door.

"Come on in the basement" I yelled as we all ran down the stairs as we stop on the staircase because we can't see to the bottom of the stairs. I was closest to the bottom with Leah and Emily behind me. And Kim in the back as she quickly shuts the door.

"What do we do, I can't see anything" I ask as I turn around and look at the girls waiting for an idea.

"Well we can't just stand here all night, And we already know he's up there so move your ass"

Leah says as she shoves me out of the way just as the basement door opens we all turn and look up and see the figure reach out and grab Kim pulling her into the kitchen. As we all scream and make our way down the long dark stairs.

"What about Kim" Emily asks franticly.

"He already has her, And we'll be next if you don't shut up and start moving" Leah says trying to sound serious but coming off as scared.

But we were all scared not knowing what would happen next.

**Thank you for you reviews. Leave me some comments and tell me what u think**


	12. Chapter 12

Leah reaches the bottom of the stairs first, As she disappears into the darkness. Then its me reaching the bottom and Emily behind me about halfway down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I turn and look at Emily, When I notice a hand reach out from underneath the stairs and grab Emily by her leg as she screams.

"Oh my god it got Emily" I yell as I run into the darkness of the basement looking for Leah. As Emily's screams stop.

"Leah where are you, I can't see anything" I say panicking.

"Neither can I"

I hear Leah say from a distance but I don't know exactly where she's at.

"Just stay there and keep talking, Ill come to you" I tell her as I navigate threw the basement bumping into boxes and tools.

"I'm scared Bella, Hurry up, Where are you?"

"I'm coming Leah, Just keep talking"

"OK, I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this" I hear Leah say as I get closer. Remembering the fridge down here that my Dad uses for his bait.

"Hold on Leah, Let me find the fridge, So we can have some light"

I remember the fridge being in the right corner of the basement and I think I went left from the stairs so I should just have to turn right and walk straight until I find it.

"Hurry the hell up Bella, Im seriously freaking out over here"

"OK I think I found it" I reach out and find the door handle and pull on it opening the fridge as a beam of light illuminates the basement as I turn and look at Leah.

"There, Thats better"

As I open the fridge more it lights the basement up more as I see the figure standing behind Leah unbeknownst to her holding the rusty hook as she says.

"I don't think it's down here, And if it was I'd bitch slap his ass" Leah says trying to act tough hiding the fact that shes scared out of her mind.

"Leah Behind you" I yell as the figure reaches out and grabs her as she screams at the top of her lungs, I stumble back closing the door to the fridge the basement surrounded in darkness once again. I try and run towards Leah's screams but they suddenly stop.

I fear for the worst with Leah so I turn and try to run towards the stairs when I trip and fall to the floor. Now I'm crawling along the floor reaching out in front of me using my hands as a guide trying to feel for the stairs.

When I feel a shoe, then a leg. My hand shaking as I reach up further and feel a cold metal hook as I stumble back using my hands to push me along the floor. I start to scream and plead.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry we summoned you, It was Leah's idea, Please Mr. Candyman, I'll do anything"

I'm shaking still scattering back trying to see what's in front of me when suddenly the light turns on and I see Jacob standing in front of me holding a hook wearing a black trench coat smiling.

"Well for starters you can kiss my ass" He says as he holds out his hand as though he was going to help me up but then he slowly flips me off then starts laughing hysterically. As I look around the room and see Emily standing there still scared but trying to smile.

Jacob must have been the one that grabbed her on the staircase I thought.

As I turned and looked to my right to see Leah standing with Quil. He has the same outfit on as Jacob. Now I noticed they all have the same outfit, Its the one they wear when there dad's take them hunting.

Just then the basement door opens as Embry, Kim and Jared walk into the basement all smiling the guys all dressed the same with the hooks that they use for gutting the fish.

"I should have known it was you guys" I say angrily.

"Yea, Duh" Quil says with an attitude. "Who did you think it was, Candyman isn't real, Dummy"

Just as he says that my Dad yells from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell's going on down here?" He yells in a deep stern voice scaring all of us as Quil screams and we all laugh.

"Nothing Dad we were just pulling a little prank on Bella"

"Well someone could have gotten hurt Jacob and all the screaming probably woke the neighbors"

"Sorry Dad"

"Now you and the boys get back upstairs and in bed, And put those hooks away, And you girls get ready for bed too, And no more messing around"

"OK Dad" We both say as we all make our way upstairs as I turn to Jared.

"How did you guys know to bring your hunting gear?"

"Oh well I talked to Paul and he told me that he had you rent Candyman"

"So this was his idea?"

"Well kind of he just pointed you in the direction of the movie we wanted you to see, And we did the rest"

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him" I say in a pissed off voice.

"Well I have his number if you want to call him, He was saying that he wanted to talk to you and ask you something, But you know, Jacob would be around so he told me to tell you to call him whenever you get the chance, But don't tell Jacob I gave you his number"

"I won't, Did he say what he wanted to ask me?"

"Umm I don't remember, Whatever it was he seemed nervous about asking you."

He handed me Paul's number on a peice of paper right before we got to the top of the stairs. Dad stood and made sure all the guys went upstairs and all of us got situated in the living room and ready for bed as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight girls, If the guys mess with you again let me know"

"Alright Dad, Goodnight"

All the girls said goodnight at the same time as I hear my dad scamper into his room saying.

"Oh man I can't wait to see what happens with Carry and Big"

As he closes the bedroom door.

**Thank you for you comments. Please leave reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

Im laying here thinking to myself wondering if I should call Paul. It's a little after Eleven, And I don't want to wake him up if he is already in bed. But I want to know what he wanted to ask me. If I do call what will happen if his Mom answers the phone I don't want to get him in trouble and I don't want to get myself in trouble. I won't be able to sleep not knowing just thinking about it bugs me. I have to know what he wanted, But Im scared my Dad will wake up and catch me on the phone talking to him.

"Are you going to call him or what, Because we would like to get some sleep" Leah said with an attitude obviously cranky due to lack of sleep.

"I thought you guys were sleeping, I don't know what to do, Part of me wants to call and the other part is just telling me to go to bed"

"You should call him and see what he wanted to ask you"

"You think I should Kim?"

"Yea you should, Because I would like to know what he wants to ask you"

"If you don't call him I will, Because I need my beauty sleep and you know if I don't get sleep Im going to be a bitch to everyone tomorrow"

"Then what is your excuse now Leah" I say laughing.

"Ha Ha Im not a bitch all the time guys"

"Yea keep telling your self that, So Bella you going to call or what" Emily said looking at me.

"What do you guys think?"

"Yes! Call him we will keep a look out for you"

"Thank you Kim I guess I will call him" I said getting off the floor.

I made my way to the kitchen trying my best to be quiet making sure I don't step on anything or bump into anything on my way to the phone. I dial Paul's number nervously waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Paul"

"This is Paul, Who is this?"

"Its Bella, Jared said you wanted to talk to me"

"Yea I want to talk to you, But I don't want to talk over the phone, Can I meet you at your house"

"Sure, But we have to be quite everyone is sleeping, Well accept the girls"

"Alright I will be there in five minutes, Meet me outside"

"OK, See you soon bye"

I put the phone back on the receiver.

"So what happened?"

"Oh my god you scared the crap out of me Kim" I said turning around and looking at her with my hand on my chest my heart skipping a beat.

"Sorry I wanted to know what happened?"

"Its alright, Paul is coming over so we can talk, I don't know what it is he wants he doesn't want to tell me over the phone, Wait I thought you guys are keeping a look out" I say looking at her.

"Leah and Emily are watching making sure no one wakes up"

"Good well make sure no one finds me outside with him, Im going to wait outside for him I will be back"

"Will do, But when you come back you better tell me everything you guys talk about I want details"

"I will thanks for helping" I made my way out the back door to wait for him.

I didn't want to go threw the front door just incase my Dad gets up and sees the door unlocked. What is Paul going to ask me this is killing me not knowing what's going on. Is he going to ask me to leave him alone because of Jacob or choose between them. If that is the case I will choose my brother over a guy. Paul is my best friend but he will not come between Jacob and me. I hope it's nothing like that. I see him walking down the road going threw my driveway.

"Hey"

"Hi, I like your PJ's"

"Thanks, So what do you want to ask me"

"Alright Its been three years"

"Three years for what"

"I asked you on your Tenth birthday if you would be my date, Do you remember what you told me"

"Yea, I told you I'm not old enough to date, Then you asked me, How do you not know, Then I told you in three years I can date"

"Yes so now it's been three years, Will you be my date?"

This is what he was going to ask me. Thank god I thought it was something bad. Im so happy I finally have a date with Paul.

"Yes I will be your date"

"Alright we can go on our date tomorrow" He said looking happy smiling from ear to ear.

"No she's not going on no date with you" I turn around and see Jacob standing there.

I thought the girls were keeping a look out. This is not good I would rather have my Dad out here instead of Jacob.

"Jacob, What are you doing out here?" I say looking at him.

"What am I doing out here, I should be asking you the same thing Bella" He said walking towards us.

"Paul wanted to talk to me"

"Yea I can see that" He said look at Paul.

"Jacob go back inside I will be in there when Im done talking to Paul"

"Bella I told you I don't want him here with you"

"Jacob Im thirteen I can make my own decisions"

"Your not her Dad Jacob, If Bella wants to talk with me thats her choice"

"No one is talking to you Paul so mind your damn business this is between Bella and I" He said getting face to face with Paul.

"What do you have against me?"

"I don't want you near my sister, Your not good for her and she don't need you to bring her trouble"

"What trouble would I bring her Jacob"

"Come on Jacob stop this" I say hoping it will keep them from fighting.

Jacob gets closer to Paul now. Looking at him with hate in his eyes. Paul steps back from Jacob he doesn't want to fight Jacob. As Jacob moves closer to Paul trying to antagonize him.

"If you don't stay away from Bella, You will wish you have because if I see you near her again I will kick your ass. I don't care that your a year older then me. I don't want her near you because you are going to be like your Daddy. You will break her heart like your Daddy did to your Mom"

Paul pushes Jacob back Jacobs words must have angered Paul.

"Don't talk about my Mom, I will be nothing like that guy, I like your sister a lot I don't want to hurt her. It's just one date its not like we are getting married"

Jacob moves closer to Paul "I don't care if your not like him, Your bad blood"

Next thing I know Paul cocks his arm back and hits Jacob in the face knocking him back as Jacob regains his balance and rushes towards Paul. As they start to fight I see Jacob throwing punches at Paul hitting him in the face. I don't know what to do I don't want to get into the fight and get hurt I stand there watching trying to think of a way to break them up. As They fall to the floor still fighting. Both cursing each other out while they wrestle in the grass.

"Guys stop please" I saying screaming at them. Hoping this will get them to stop.

"What the hell is going on out here?" I turn around to see my dad standing there with a mean look on his face.

He made his way to the boys pulling them off of each other. He looks pissed I know we are going to get it now.

"What is going on here?" He said looking at me.

"I came out here to talk to Paul, Then Jacob come out here and started to fight with Paul, Jacob started talking about his family and Paul hit him"

I looked at Jacobs face and I see that he is going to get a black eye he also has a fat lip. Paul just has a busted lip thats bleeding a little and some scratches from the ground it looks like Jacob didn't land any solid punches on Paul.

This is not good my Dad is not yelling at us like usual. I lean back and peek towards the back door as I see everyone standing by the door waiting to see what's going to happen to us.

"Alright, Paul go home I will be calling your Mom and telling her what happened" He said looking at Paul then turning to us. "As for you two get inside now, Jacob let your Mom clean you up and Bella get to bed now, Because in the morning we are having a nice long talk about this" He said in a stern voice.

"Alright" We both say knowing we are in trouble.

Jacob starts to walk inside, As I turn and look at Paul then look at my Dad.

"Dad can I talk to him for two minutes please"

"One minute thats it" He said looking at us. As he turns around walking back to the house. As everyone clears out before he gets there.

"Im sorry Bella I didn't mean to hit him"

"It's OK, I know you didn't mean to hit him, How is your face?" I said getting closer to him trying to look at his wounds.

"I'm alright, Look Im really sorry about what happened, I hope this don't ruin anything with us."

"It wont, I promise, I better get inside before my Dad comes back out to get me"

"Alright call me tomorrow if you can and tell Jacob I'm sorry and I didn't mean it"

"OK"

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight" I say walking back to the house.

I turn around to look at Paul as he starts to walk away. Just then Paul turns around to look at me. We both look at each other as I wave at him he looks at me. His lip still bleeding as he smiles his teeth stained with blood. As he realizes it and quickly covers his mouth looking embarrassed as he turns back around. I do the same I see Kim standing at the back door waiting for me.

"I think I saw all there is too see, No need for details" She says smiling at me as we walk inside and close the door.

**Thank you for your comments. Please let me know what you think leave me your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been about a week since Jacob and Paul fought. We've been grounded ever since, Our week is almost up. I've done my time I'm ready to be released for good behavior. Even though I'm pretty sure I'll be on probation for awhile or until Dad forgets about the whole thing.

The morning after the fight after everyone went home Dad sat me and Jacob down and had a long talk with us about friendship and how me and him are family and we have to stick together but at the same time Paul is considered family as well. Then Jacob brought up the dating thing and how he was trying to protect me.

Dad agreed with him saying a big brother should protect his little sister but not to suffocate her he said that I am my own person and I should be responsible for the choices I make and if its something that is dangerous or if I'm at risk to get hurt then Jacob has a right to step in.

Jacob said he felt I was going to get hurt then Dad said Paul would not hurt me and he said that it's only right for Jacob to apologize to Paul for what he said about his family. Jacob wasn't very happy about that but he agreed to apologize.

Me and Jacob didn't talk at all for two days. I was still mad at him for butting into my business and I imagine he was still mad at me for trying to sneak out with Paul. On the third day he finally spoke to me even if it was just yelling at me to hurry up in the bathroom at least it was something.

From then on we slowly started talking more. Then he told me he regretted fighting with Paul and that he doesn't even remember why they stopped talking in the first place. Then he asked me to do him a favor he said the next time I talked to Paul to tell him that he wanted to talk to him. I told him I would tell him the next time I saw him.

The next time I saw him whenever that is I thought to myself. At least he's not mad at me I still haven't called him like he asked me to. I've been grounded from the phone as well but once I'm free the first thing I'm going to do is call him and see how he's doing.

I have to go talk to Jacob about these dreams I've been having. Well nightmare's really ever since the sleep over when the guys scared us. I made my way to his room his door was open he was laying on his bed watching TV. What else would he be doing I thought to myself not reading thats for sure I smiled as I approached his doorway knocking softly.

"Hey, Can I talk to you?" I ask standing in his doorway my head peeking into his room.

"Umm, Sure come in, Whats up?" He says turning off his TV and sitting up.

I entered his room and sat at his desk. "I've been having some weird dreams lately"

"It's OK I have those dreams where I'm naked at school too everyone does"

"No, It's not that" I say looking at him weirdly.

"I've been having nightmares, Like when I was little"

"Yea I remember those, When Mom and Dad had to go and check underneath your bed for the boggy man"

"Yea Its like that but worst this time, They feel real, There different now, Before it was someone coming after me or us, And now it's someone completely different, Almost like I'm seeing what there seeing and there always getting chased by someone or something, And right when they get caught I wake up"

"Damn that sounds messed up, Who is it thats chasing them?"

"That's the thing right when they get caught, Right before they show who it is, I wake up, But it just feels so real, Sometimes I even wake up breathing hard like I've been running, Or I'll check myself thinking I'm hurt"

"Have you told Mom and Dad about this"

"No I don't want them to worry it's not a big deal it just kind of freaks me out, I'm hoping it'll just go away like before"

"Yea lets hope so, Because there's not enough room in my bed for you and plus you snore really loud" He says laughing at the end.

"Shut up, You fart in your sleep and talk sometimes I hear you, OOOO Leah I love you" I say laughing.

"Yea right, I don't talk in my sleep, And even if I did it wouldn't be about Leah" He says looking embarrassed.

"Yea, You keep telling yourself that" I say as I get up and start to walk out.

"Hey Bella"

I turn around to see what he wants.

"Do you really hear me talking about Leah" He asks nervously.

"Umm, No comment" I say as I smile and walk out of the room as I hear him yell.

"Well you better not tell anyone, Or I'll tell Paul that it sounds like a horse sleeps in your room with you"

I hear him and quickly walk back towards his room and poke my head into his doorway.

"Fine then I'll tell Leah that you sleep with a machine gun"

"What, What are you even talking about, I don't sleep with a machine gun" He says looking confused.

"Well thats what it sounds like when your in here farting all night" I say as I walk out of the room leaving him speechless as I say to him from the hallway.

"Machine gun Jake"

I go downstairs and into the kitchen looking for Dad.

"Hey Mom do you know where Dad is?"

"Umm yea he's out back working on the truck"

"OK thanks" I say as I make my way out the back door towards the garage.

"Hey Dad"

"Yea"

"I was thinking since I've been on my best behavior and all, That maybe just maybe, You could reinstate my phone privileges, Pretty please"

"Since you've been good, Go ahead, But your still grounded, So don't make plans to go anywhere"

I run up and give him a huge hug. "Thanks Dad" I run back into the house grabbing the phone from the receiver and continuing upstairs. I run into my room quickly shutting my door and laying on my bed. I take a deep breath and dial the number as I lay there nervously waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello"

"Is Paul there."

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you for your comments. Please continue leaving reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Billy's POV**

"OK, The reason I called for this meeting is because Sam is getting close to phasing, I think once the changes are complete, We should stop phasing" I say looking at the guys awaiting there reaction.

"But shouldn't we be the ones to show him the ropes, He's not going to know how to handle the changes by himself"

"We will Harry the first time he changes we will show him all he needs to know, Then after he has a grasp on the situation we can stop phasing and start to grow old with our families, Isn't that what we've always talked about?"

"Thats what you always talked about we never agreed to that, And frankly I think it's bullshit"

We all turn around to see Joshua standing with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Well I'm not done phasing it skipped my father so he never got a chance and I'm not going to give this up" He said angrily.

"Joshua we need to stop at some point, We have to let the next generation take over"

"I'm not ready to stop and if you think you can stop me I welcome the challenge" Joshua says as he steps closer to me with hate in his eyes.

"Calm down guys the last thing we should be doing is fighting amongst each other"

"Your right Quil we all just need to calm down and think about things" Harry said as he steps in between me and Joshua forcing Joshua to step back.

"We have to stop Joshua, You know your son will be the alpha male until Jacob phases, And we can't be in the same pack as our sons, There's no other way, I'm sorry" I say with sincerity.

"Well then maybe I won't be in the pack much longer"

"Your free to do as you please Joshua, But think about your family, Think about your son and all he has to go threw, Do you want him to face this alone?"

All the guys got quiet including me you could cut the tension with a knife. We all stood looking waiting for someone to speak. I was waiting for Joshua's response and hoping it wouldn't be confrontational.

"Sam's going to be a man he can take care of himself"

"But Joshua he's your son he needs you" I say looking at him wondering how he could be so cold towards his own family.

"He doesn't need me, I didn't need anyone when I was his age, Let him figure things out on his own thats part of becoming a man"

"But part of being a man is being there for your family, And not abandoning them" I get interrupted by Bella screaming for me but she wasn't in danger it was the I need you to do something for me scream.

"What is it Bella?"

"Were are you?"

"I'm out back, What do you need?"

Bella walks outside and looks kind of embarrassed when she sees all the guys standing there looking at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second"

"Sure Bella come on" I walk her to the side with my hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Bella?"

"I was wondering" She said looking down at the floor obviously afraid to ask me whatever it was she wanted to ask me.

"Just ask Bella" I told her as I placed my hand on her chin and raised her face up so I could look into her eyes.

"Umm..... Can I go out tonight....With....Umm, Paul" She says his name in a lower tone than the rest of her sentence thinking maybe I wouldn't catch it. She just got done with being grounded and already she's asking me to let her go out and to make matters worst she's asking me to let her go out with a guy.

"And what did your mom say about this?"

"She said she's OK with it but its up to you, So can I?"

Why does Sarah put it all on me now if I say no I'm the bad guy. I really don't think she should be dating she's too young she's only thirteen. But if I say no I'll never here the end of it and she'll hold it against me forever. I shouldn't let her date until she's twenty five at least. If I had my way she wouldn't date at all with the way these kids are today I should have her on house arrest.

"Alright Bella, You can go..." I see the excitement in her eyes just wait until I tell her the rest. "There's a catch, Jacob has to go with you" I see the excitement turn into disappointment, Then into anger.

"But Dad thats not fair, I don't want Jacob to go it's going to be weird with him there, The last time they were around each other it ended with both of them bleeding"

"And that's all the more reason for him to go with you, That way him and Paul can settle there differences, Take it or leave it" I say looking at her standing my ground. By me saying Jacob has to go she won't go on the date and I only temporarily look like the bad guy, It's a win win situation I think to myself as she looks up at me.

"Fine Jacob can come but you better give him his own money, Because Paul's paying for me and him?"

Shit I didn't see that coming, Well that backfired and turned into a lose lose situation not only does she get to go out on her date but I have to fork over money for Jacob, Dammit I thought I had her.

I let out a big sigh and respond to her demands.

"Fine, How much will he need?"

"Umm. twenty, No thirty bucks, That should be enough for the movie and food"

"Damn, I remember when we would go see a movie and eat dinner and I would pay fifty cents and still get change back"

"Well Dad that was like two hundred years ago, Things change" She says smiling.

"Come here, I'll give you two hundred years ago" I say as I start to chase her back into the house as she runs into the kitchen narrowly escaping me. As she stops and looks at me.

"Thanks Dad, Love you, I'll send Jacob out to get the money before we leave, Don't worry I'll be home by morning"

"Your welcome" I tell her as I start to turn around just as I catch the last part I stop and think about what she said then I turn back around angrily.

"What did you just say young lady"

"Nothing Dad it was a joke, Plus who wants to stay out until morning with there big brother tagging along, Third wheel" She says as she turns around and continues walking into the living room laughing underneath her breath thinking I don't hear her.  
I turned back around and made my way back to the guys hoping the situation has cooled down. I walk up and see the guys standing there all looking at me.

"So I see your plan backfired, And your out thirty bucks" Quil says laughing.

"Don't even get me started, I'm not in the mood, Change the subject" I say as I look Quil in the eyes and smirk. Just as Harry walks up and pats me on the shoulder.

"So, Bella and Paul huh, When's the wedding" Harry says trying not to laugh.

I look at Harry brushing his arm off of my shoulder.

"The wedding, It's the day after your funeral"

Harry's smirk disappears from his face quickly as he takes a step back.

"Well I hope they never get married then, They shouldn't even be going out, You need to put a stop to this"

I smile at Harry letting him know it was just a joke as Joshua starts to walk away from us.

"Joshua, We need to stick together, Where a pack, A family" I say as he keeps walking just as he stops momentarily and looks back at us.

"I'm no longer in the pack, And I don't have a family anymore" He says as he walks out on us and his family.

As we stand in silence as I hear the back door open. We see Jacob run out of the house and approach us.

"Hey Dad Bella sent me out here for the forty bucks."

**Thank you for your comment. Please leave more reviews. Next chapter is the date.**


	16. Chapter 16

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Paul. I can't choose between a dress or jeans and a T-shirt. The last time I was in a dress was my tenth birthday party. I know Paul liked me in a dress, So I guess I'm going to be in a dress. I started to curl my hair when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and I saw my Mom standing there.

"Do you need help?"

"Yea" I said to her as she made her way over to me.

She took over doing my hair. As I was watching her do my hair I remembered the last time she did this was when I was ten. She was telling me how fast I was growing up and that I will be dating soon, Now look at me I'm going on my first date and she is here helping me.

"Thank you Mom" I say to her in the mirror.

"Your welcome baby, Do you want to put it up or leave it down?"

"Down"

"Alright, Do you want make up on?"

"Sure, But won't Dad get mad"

"He won't, If he doesn't see it" She said as she started to put a little make up on me.

My make up came out good it looks like I'm not wearing any I was almost done getting ready. I just have to put on the dress. I was wearing a baby blue summer dress with white flip flops.

"Thank you again Mom" I said to her as I was hugging her.

"Alright you are all ready for your date, Let me go see if your brother is ready I don't want you to be late" She said as she was walking out of my room.

I grabbed my bag as I was leaving my room to wait for Jacob down stairs. As I was making my way I heard my Mom yelling at him to hurry up. I was laughing as I walked down stairs, Jacob was always late for everything Mom should be use to that already.

I don't know if I should eat or wait because Paul really didn't say what we would be doing I just know we are going to the movies. I was sitting down on the couch watching TV as Jacob started to come down the stairs.

"I see that Mom had to chose your clothes for you"

"Yea if I had my way I would be wearing nothing" He said smiling.

"Alright that is gross Im going to throw up, Did you get the money from Dad yet" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yea I got thirty, I asked for forty but Dad said he would give me forty alright, Then he started to come after me"

I can't believe he asked for more money I could have seen the out come with that because Dad was about to have a heart attack when I told him thirty. There was a knock on the door Jacob got over there before I could get to the door.

"Hey Paul, I'm sorry but we can't go out tonight Bella got the flu, So maybe next time" Jacob said holding the door open just enough so Paul can't see in.

I push Jacob out of the way "Hey Paul don't listen to him, Are you ready?"

"Yea, What does he mean we can't go" Paul said looking confused.

"Oh, She forgot to tell you I'm your date to hot stuff, I hope you brought us flowers" Jacob said batting his eye lashes at Paul.

Oh my the date hasn't even started yet and I already want to kill Jacob. I looked at Paul and he looks pissed with what Jacob said.

"Paul I forgot to tell you Jacob is coming with us, My Dad said if I want to go out with you Jacob has to come, But look at the bright side you don't have to pay for him" I say hoping to make Jacob tagging along sound better.

"Alright I guess, Ready to go"

"Yea lets go" I say as we start to leave.

We left the house as Jacob was running up to us. He went to tell Mom we were leaving and that we would be back later. Im praying to god that everything goes OK. I don't want Jacob to mess it up. I really like Paul a lot, he's different from the other guys I know. Paul and I have this bond that I see Mom and Dad have.

"So where are we going?" Jacob said breaking the silence.

We just ignored him as we were walking to the movies. The theater was not that far from the house. It was not the best movie theater here but it was cheap and we didn't want our parents to drive us to Seattle for our date. The movie theater played old movies that were already out. It was alright with me because there are some movies I wanted to see in the theater but didn't get a chance to. Jacob on the other hand didn't like this place because he likes to see new movies not old ones.

"Are you guys for real, We are going to see a movie here" He said pointing to the place.

"No Jacob we are walking to Seattle, Yes we are watching it here"

"Well then I will see you later, I'm going to go the arcade" He said as he was walking away from us.

Paul and I looked at each other smiling. "Well I guess it's just us" I say.

"Yup just us, So what movie do you want to see?" He said as he put his arm around me. As we were looking at the movies trying to choose one.

We got done watching Terminator Salvation that was a good movie. That was a movie you must see in the theater.

"So what did you think" I asked Paul as we were walking to get something to eat.

"I liked it a lot, It was good"

We stopped at a pizza place to eat as we were waiting. I saw Jacob there playing games with his friends.

"Look Jacob is here" I said as we getting ready to sit at a table.

"Yea, Do you think he will come to us now that the movie is over?"

"I hope not because I just want us" I say.

"Yea me to" Paul said as he reached out and held my hand over the table.

Jacob came up to us when we were leaving the place to ask us for some money to play more games. Did he spend thirty bucks on games? I thought to myself. I gave him ten dollars so he would leave us alone and I told him to be at the house at nine so we can both walk in together. So it doesn't seem like he wasn't with us.

Paul and I were walking hand and hand on the beach watching the waves crash into the rocks along the pier. It was beautiful tonight the moon was full I could see it's reflection in the water, The sky filled with stars shinning as bright as I've ever seen. Or maybe it was just the way I was seeing things, Everything looks more beautiful when I'm with him.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What happened to your parents?"

"I'm not really sure what happened I was so young, All I know is that Billy and Sarah took me in when I was five, They just told me that they died but they never told me how, Now that I think about it I never did ask again what happened to them, I guess because as far back as I could remember Sarah and Billy have been my parents, And I didn't want to question that."

"Don't you ever wonder what happened?"

"Yea all the time I think about them but I never want to bring it up, But maybe I should, I'm old enough to know what happened to them I think I can handle it"

We started to walk in silence again just enjoying each others company. Just as Paul stops and turns to me looking into my eyes, He lets go of my hand.

"I need to ask you something again" He said looking worried.

I nod my head letting him know that he can ask me what ever he wants to. I saw him looking ready to ask me but then he must have changed his mind. He grabbed my hands joining them in his hands.

"Bella, I like you a lot, Your different from all the other girls, And I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend"

I pause for a second, So many things running threw my mind trying to think of the pros and cons as quickly as possible. (Pros- We like each other a lot, We have a lot in common, He's super cute, We get along really well, He makes me laugh. Cons- Jacob, Would my parents approve, Am I too young to be in a relationship, If something happened between us would it ruin our friendship, Jacob again.) Then I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes as I give him an answer.

**Thank you for your comments. I was going to update yesterday but the site wouldn't let me. Tell me what you think please leave more comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

Paul and I have been together for three years now, Ever since that night on the beach when he asked me to be his girlfriend. My parents were happy for us and even Jacob was alright with it which was shocking. He told Paul one day when I wasn't around that he better treat me good and he better not break my heart you know the typical big brother to little sisters boyfriend speech.

"Hey honey how was school?" Mom said I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"It sucked like always, When is school ever fun, I give you the same answer every day Mom, It sucks."

"Well I'm just making sure, You never know one day you might come home happy from school"

"Well I always come home happy from school, Because I'm coming from school, As in away from it." I say as I smile and finish my water my Mom also smiling.

"So how's everything with you and Paul?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to him in a week and he didn't show up for school again that's a week now he's missed. I don't know what's going on with him."

"Well, I talked to his Mom the other day at the store and she said he had the flu, So it's probably just that, He probably doesn't want to pass it on too you. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yea maybe your right, But even when he's been sick before I've at least talked to him on the phone, But now he won't even take my calls. His Mom just says he's sleeping or some other lame excuse." I say trying to hold back tears.

I try my hardest not to cry as the room becomes silent My Mom not really knowing what to tell me. Other then every things going to be OK.

"Mom do you think he's trying to break up with me?" I ask catching her by surprise with the question.

"No Bella, How can you say that, Paul loves you." She says as she walks away trying to avoid eye contact.

I leave the kitchen and make my way into the living room grabbing the phone and sitting on the couch. It's time I call him and tell his Mom to put him on the phone so I can ask him what's going on.

I dial his number patiently waiting for someone to answer knowing its going to be his Mom.

"Hello"

Wow the one voice I've been missing the voice that belongs to the man I love.

"Paul it's me"

"Oh Hey, What's up." He says not sounding too excited to talk to me.

What's up, What's up, That's what this asshole tells me after not talking to me and ducking me for over a week. No hi baby I'm happy you called I missed you. Just what's up thats all I get fucking what's up. I thought to myself biting my tongue as he begins to talk.

"You there, Hello, What did you need?"

"Umm, Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice, And make sure your OK. Your Mom told my Mom that you were sick, How are you?"

"I'm fine, So is that all you need?" He says sounding like he has better things to do other that talk to his girl friend.

"Umm, Yea, I guess, When can I see you." I ask hoping he would answer with an invitation to his house.

"Bella, We need to talk."

"Uh, OK isn't that what were doing, Talking?"

"Bella, Listen, I have a lot of shit going on right now and I just need some space."

"OK, How long, Like a couple weeks?"

"No Bella, Your not listening, I don't think this is working out, Me and you?"

"But why, I thought we were doing good, What happened?" I say as I start to cry.

"It's too hard to explain, That's why I haven't talked to you for so long, I didn't know how to tell you"

"What's wrong Paul, Is there someone else."

"Bella, It's over I'm sorry, Please stop calling, I want to be left alone."

"Paul" I yell as the tears run down my face. "Is there someone else." He pauses for a couple of seconds as I start to cry harder. "Answer me Paul" I ask now crying hysterically.

"I gotta go, I'm sorry." He says as he hangs up the phone.

I close my eyes as the tears stream down my face. I sit there clutching the phone in my hand hoping he would call back and say it was just a joke or that he didn't mean it. My hand begins to hurt from squeezing the phone. But I don't feel it my whole body is numb, My heart broken into a million pieces. Then stomped on for good measure.

I wipe the tears from my face and drop the phone to the floor. As I take a deep breath trying to stop myself from crying. I look up towards the stairs I see Jacob standing there with a look on his face that I've never seen before. He looks as though he wants to kill someone.

I realize that he must have heard the whole thing. And that look of anger was not meant for me. As he storms down the stairs towards the door he quickly grabs his jacket.

**Billy's POV**

I lock up my truck and walk towards the front door finally I can relax I thought as I opened the door and stepped inside almost bumping into Jacob. When I noticed the look on his face, Then I looked over and saw Bella crying on the couch.

"What's going on, What did you do to Bella did you hurt her?" I ask Jacob in a stern voice?

"Not me, That asshole Paul" Jacob says as he try's to walk out.

"What happened Bella, Are you alright?" I ask as I block Jacob from leaving.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and sniffles as she stands up.

"I'm fine Dad, It's nothing."

"Obviously it's more than nothing, Your sitting there crying your eyes out, What happened?"

"Just drop it OK" She says with an attitude as she hurries past us and runs up the stairs. The sound of her bedroom door slamming echoes through the whole house.

"Jacob what the hell is going on?"

"You want to know whats going on, That bastard told her something, And I'm going to go find out what he said"

"No, Your not going anywhere, It's none of your business, He didn't physically hurt her, I'm sure its just an argument they will work things out."

"But you didn't hear her Dad how she was crying, He broke her heart, And now I'm going to go and finish what I started three years ago." Jacob says as he try's to push past me as I block the door shutting it then locking it.

"Its not your problem, Jacob"

"I'm going to make it my problem"

"No, Your going to go upstairs and cool down, Me and your Mom will go and have a talk with Bella just give her some time."

"Fine, But when I see him you won't be there to break it up this time" He says as he stomps up the stairs and into his room also slamming his door. Just the peace and quiet I was hoping to come home to I thought as I hung up my coat and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you hear what's going on out there?" I say as I kiss Sarah.

"Yes I herd, But I didn't want to get involved, I saw this coming. I'm just going to let her be alone for awhile and when she's ready to talk I'll be there."

"And what about incredible hulk up there, He wants to go and body slam Paul now?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"He's her older brother, What do you expect, Some boy just broke his little sisters heart. Of course he's up there hulking out" She says as she smiles. "I'm sure you would do the same."

"Yea your probably right, I'm going to go up and talk with him, See if I can calm him down a little."

"No, I'll go I'm sure he's not your biggest fan right now, Especially since you stopped him from leaving."

"OK, Good luck with the hulk" I say as she walks out of the kitchen as I followed but instead made my way into our bedroom to change out of these clothes. I throw the keys to my truck on the night stand along with my wallet as I sit down and start to unlace my boots. I take them off and throw them in the corner of the room knowing when Sarah see's them she'll make me pick them up and put them in the closet.

I sit and breath a sigh of relief thinking to myself I'm glad that's over with, Now time for some peace and quiet. As I start to lay back into bed just as Sarah barges in.

"I know, I know, I put the shoes in the closet" I say as I sit up looking at her with a smile.

"Jacob's gone, His bedroom window is wide open." She says with a worried look on her face as I stand up. Knowing the peace and quiet I dreamed was just that, A dream I sigh.

"Aww fuck."

**Thank you for your reviews. Please leave me more comments, tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Jacob's POV**

I'm probably going to be grounded for a year when I get back. But that doesn't matter Paul crossed the line and I'm going to show him what happens when you mess with my baby sister. I ran nonstop until I got to his street I noticed there were no cars in the driveway his Mom must not be home, But he better be. I made my way to the front of his house where I stood looking at his bedroom window.

"Paul" I yell at the top of my lungs waiting for him to come outside.

"Paul, I know your in there pussy" I yell even louder then before. When I see the blinds from his bedroom window move. He has to know I'm here now I thought to myself. Just as his front door opens and he walks out.

"What do you want Jacob"

"You know why I'm here"

Paul closes his door and walks towards me with his hands to his side as he try's to explain what happened.

"Listen Jacob, I know what I did was wrong but"

Before he finishes talking I reach back and punch him in the face making him stumble and fall backwards.

"Your angry Jacob, Don't do something your going to regret." He says as he starts to get back up.

"I'm not going to regret kicking your ass, I told you if you hurt her you would have to deal with me" I said as I grabbed him lifting him to his feet as I reach back ready to hit him again.

"Wait, Wait, Jacob think about this, It doesn't have to be like this, I don't want to hurt you"

I smile and laugh as I punch him again knocking him to the floor.

"You hurt me" I say laughing as I pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Just leave Jacob, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Fuck you" I say as I reach back ready to knock him out when I see his eyes change colors. As he stops my fist before it reaches his face knocking my arm back. I look at him shocked as he pushes me in my chest sending me sliding across his yard and into his mailbox. I look up to see him standing breathing heavily trying to calm down.

"Just Leave Jacob"

I try to stand back up but I can't get my balance. As my whole body begins to shake, My heart pounding ready to explode out of my chest. I don't know whats happening it's like all the anger building up ready to explode I clutch my fists ready to attack when in the corner of my eye I see my Dad's truck pull up.

"Paul, Go get Sam, Now" My Dad yells as he runs up to me.

"Son, You need to listen carefully something is happening to you right now. Your changing, I can't explain it now but don't fight it. Just try to stay calm and breath."

I start shaking more as I see my Dad step away from me acting as if I might attack him. Just as someone grabs me from behind as my Dad runs up grabbing me by my arms restraining me.

"Sam we have to hurry he's close, Let's take him to the back yard" I hear my Dad say as they carry me to the back.

"It's OK son just breath, No ones going to hurt you"

As they let me go I see them step back as I fall to my knees I can feel my heart racing the pain becoming unbearable I can feel something moving threw my veins. As I clutch my chest and yell at the top of my lungs.

**Sarah's POV**

I hope every things alright, I hope Billy got there in time before someone gets hurt. I thought to myself as I made my way up stairs to check on Bella. Both of my children in so much pain at the same time but for such different reasons but I know everything is for the best as I knock on her bedroom door.

"Bella honey" I wait for a response before I knock again.

"Bella, Do you need anything?"

"I just want to be alone right now" I hear her voice softly say it sounds like she's been crying this whole time. My poor baby only if she could know the truth I wish I could explain to her what's going on but I can't.

"OK honey I'll be downstairs if you need anything just yell for me, I know it seems bad right now but everything will be better soon I promise the pain will go away. It just takes time but were all here for you." I say as I walk away from her door and make my way downstairs as I hear the phone ring.

"Hello"

"Sarah"

"Billy is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Jacob phased but he's under control right now, It's not exactly how I wanted him to phase but he handled it OK. We explained to him what's happening and the rules. He seemed shocked but now he understands why Paul did what he did to Bella."

"Oh thank god everything is alright. Wait I thought Jacob wouldn't phase for awhile what happened?"

"I think it was the anger he had for Paul that sped up the process. Now that it's over with I'm relieved. I think it would be best if Jacob stayed with Sam for a while until he has his abilities under control. I don't want to risk him going off in front of you or Bella. I don't know if he would be able to stop himself from hurting someone. And Sam agrees with me he said he will teach him all he needs to know."

"OK that's fine I'll let the school know that he won't be in next week. And I'll have to think of something to tell Bella."

"Just tell her that him and the guys are going camping. And it's OK with us for him to take the week off of school. I know she's not going to like that but we will make it up to her."

"OK will you be home for dinner."

"Yea I should be home in a couple hours can you pack some of Jacobs things for the week and I'll take them to him in the morning when Bella's asleep so she won't suspect anything. How is Bella doing by the way?"

"She's heart broken like any girl her age would be. She just needs time to heal. It's tearing me up inside not being able to tell her what's going on."

"I know, But don't worry I'm sure she will know soon enough."

**Thank u for your comments. Tell me what u think**


	19. Chapter 19

Well my weekend is off to a great start, First of all I'm heart broken and pissed at the same time and to top it off Jacob doesn't have to go to school for a week. That's not fair I'm the one here hurting not Jacob and he gets to go camping, I'm calling bullshit on that one. So now I'm stuck here with Mom and Dad. I should see if I can at least go to the library in Forks just so I can get out of the house for awhile and out of La Push.

I really don't want to be here right now in La Push just incase I run into Paul or any of the guys for that matter. I can't see him right now but if I did the first thing I would do is slap him across his face then I would continue to beat the shit out of him for breaking my heart. I can't believe he did this to me I should have listened to Jacob when he said he was bad blood. Next time I'm going to listen to him when he tells me to stay away.

"Mom " I yell for her from my room.

No response "Mom" I yell again hoping this time she heard me. I can hear her walking up the stairs. I guess this time she did hear me I thought to myself.

"Yea Bella" She said as she poked her head into my room.

"Can I go to the library?"

"Sure you can go, Is this what you called me for"

"Yes and No..... Can I go to the one in Forks?" I say looking at her waiting for her to say no.

"Why can't you just go to the one in town?"

I knew she was going to ask that I know I can go to the one here but I want to do some research and Forks has a microfiche. I know they will have what I'm looking for. But I will tell her it's for school.

"I know that, But it's for school" I say hoping she is buying it. She's not taking the bait I better tell her something else. "Plus I don't want to run into Paul" I say with a sad look on my face I know this will work.

"Alright just be careful"

"Thank you Mom" I say as I get up from the bed to hug her.

"Yea just make sure you are home before dinner"

"I will, Do you think I can take the car?"

"Sorry your Dad has it but I can call him to drop it off so you can take it"

This sucks only having one car because the car is never here. If Dad doesn't have it then Jacob does why did I even get my license if I can't use it. I'm going to bring it up to them see if maybe we can get another car.

"No it's alright I can walk over there it's not that far" I say as I start to get my stuff ready.

"Bella that is a long walk for you let me call your Dad"

"Mom it's alright its not that long and plus I could use a little fresh air I've been locked in my room moping around since, Well you know"

"Yea I guess your right just be careful and call me when you get there so I know you made it there alright" She says sounding like a worried Mom.

"I know, I know, Don't worry I know my way around you know me I'm always careful" I say with a smirk on my face. "Jacob's the one you should be worrying about he's a knucklehead. I heard him smashing stuff around in his room yesterday, Was that over me and Paul?"

"I'll be honest with you, Your brother wanted to storm over there and beat Paul within an inch of his life but me and your Dad talked him out of it. The only way we could get him to calm down and not go storming over there is by bribing him with the camping trip. I know your upset about him missing school, But we will figure something out later for you. Maybe me and you can take a little vacation." She says with a smile raising her eyebrows.

"Yea that would be nice just to get away, Hey maybe we can go to a Chippendales show" I say winking at her.

"Yea I don't know about that one, And besides I've already been to there show about twenty years ago how do you think I found your Dad." She smiles and winks back.

"Oh god Mom TMI, Gross just the thought of Dad and the underwear and the dancing, Eww I'm leaving I better leave this house before I'm scarred for life. I'll be home later bye." I say as I grab my bag and storm down the stairs as quickly as possible my Mom following behind.

"Yea you should have seen him dancing up there, In his construction worker costume, His name was Jack Hammer." She says laughing chasing me as I run towards the door.

"Eww, I don't know if I'm going to be coming home after that, I don't think I can look at Dad the same way again." I yell as I walk out of the house closing the door behind me just as Mom opens it and pokes her head out.

"He still has the costume you know."

"Oh God Mom stop it what if the neighbors hear you, Go inside nasty lady." I say as I stop at the mail box to look at her.

"Hey how did you know my stripper name was nasty lady." She says as she busts out laughing almost falling outside hanging on the doorknob.

I'm not even responding to that I think she might have peed a little I thought as she gathered herself and looked at me with a serious look.

"I love you be careful"

"Love you too nasty lady, Oh god now you got me saying it, I'm going to need a lobotomy before I come home tonight, Thanks Mom your the best." I say sarcastically at the end.

"I know I am, Love you be careful"

"I will love you to" I say as I walk away from the house and towards Forks.

**Thank you for your reviews. Please comment thank you again**


	20. Chapter 20

I got to the library to see that not much people were here. I guess the people in Forks aren't big readers I thought to myself as I was about to go inside. When I remembered I have to call my Mom and let her know I got here OK. I pulled out my cell phone to call her.

"Hello."

"Mom I'm here already so you don't have to worry about me."

"Alright well call me when you leave so I can go pick you up."

"You don't have to pick me up I can walk back."

"No it will be to late and I don't want you to be walking home in the dark."

"Fine, I will call you when I'm done."

"Alright talk to you later love you"

"Love you too" I say as I end the call.

I put my phone on silent so it won't go off inside. I walk inside as I start to look around the library it was big, Way bigger then the one in La Push. I walked up to the desk where the librarian was sitting.

"Hello, I'm looking to do some research using your microfiche"

"It's in the back of the library, But let me warn you there might be some articles missing. But if there is something you need that we don't have you could always go down to the town hall and see if they have it in there archives."

"OK thank you" I say as I made my way towards the back of the library.

It's been a couple of hours and so far I haven't found what I'm looking for. Hopefully I'll find something soon because my Mom's already calling wanting to know if I'm ready to get picked up. I need to get up and stretch my legs. I remember seeing a vending machine when I entered the library maybe I'll go see if they have anything good.

I'm digging in my back looking for change as I walk down the isles when suddenly I bump into someone as I almost drop the change on the floor but I gather myself and apologize as I continue towards the vending machines. They didn't really have anything good to snack on so I just got something to drink. I noticed the small amount of people that were in the library when I arrived are gone. The only people that I know are here is the librarian and whoever I bumped into back there. Maybe there closing soon I thought to myself as I made my way to the librarians desk.

"Excuse me what time does the library close?"

"We close in about an hour."

"OK thank you" I say as I make my way back to the microfiche I sit down and start to look threw more articles it seems like there wasn't much going on in Forks kind of boring if you ask me. I thought to myself as I notice someone approaching.

**Unknown POV**

"Are you OK?"

"Excuse me" She says quickly turning around.

"Yea we kind of bumped into each other back there."

"Oh yea sorry about that I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine it wasn't all your fault I wasn't paying attention either. And it looked like you were in a hurry so I didn't get a chance to apologize or make sure you were OK."

"I'm fine don't worry about it next time I'll pay more attention I promise." She says smiling.

"Yea same here it was probably my fault anyways I have GPS in my car not so much in my feet. It happens a lot especially here when I'm buried in a book and not really paying attention."

"So I take it you like to read?" She asks

"What tipped you off the stack of books in my arms or the fact that I'm the only dork in the library right before closing, Umm no offense." I say looking embarrassed.

"None taken" She says noticing the look of embarrassment on my face.

"Well I don't consider you a dork because your just using the microfiche."

"Oh so if I was reading a book then you would consider me a dork." She says auspiciously.

"No, No I didn't mean it like that. I was basically trying to be humorous and it kind of back fired."

"Yea it did a little bit." She says smiling. "Don't worry about it I understand, But first impressions aren't everything."

"Thank god for that because the first impression you have of me is my chest colliding with your shoulder." I say hoping I at least make her smile.

"Yea and your first impression of me would be the little pig hauling ass to the vending machine to eat."

"That actually was my first impression of you exactly." I say smiling.

"Wow not funny" She says right before she busts out laughing.

"See my jokes land every once in awhile, So what are you looking for on the microfiche, School project or something?"

"No not exactly, I'm looking for a certain article but I'm not sure I know what I'm doing it took me almost an hour before I turned the damn thing on."

"Well you shouldn't feel bad my first time it took over an hour."

She laughs then looks at me. "Seriously?"

"No, I got it on in like ten seconds I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well making me feel better only works if you stick to what you said don't go and tell the truth, Ten seconds, That just made me feel like an even bigger idiot."

"Good that's pay back for the body check earlier, Have you ever considered playing football." I say smiling.

"Oh Mr. Funny, Well I learned how to play football from my big brother, But you look like you could play some football, Let me guess place kicker." She says trying not to laugh.

"Nice I guess I deserved that, But I'll have you know I was the star quarterback on my team, Then I turned ten and I wasn't allowed to play with the little kids anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry your football career was cut short, So much potential too." She says smiling. "So are you going to show me how to work this damn thing or what?"

"Yea sure, But it's getting late and the library's going to close soon, Maybe tomorrow if your free?"

"Umm, I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure I can move some things around." She says sarcastically. "I have to call my Mom so she can pick me up."

"Well I can give you a ride home if you like."

"That's nice but knowing her she's probably already on her way, And besides you might be a stranger danger."

"Good call, I am considered dangerous, But if you wanted to get away from me all you would have to do is bump me like before. Just pretend there's a bag of chips you want or something." I say laughing.

"Funny, Your a funny guy you know that."

"That's what they say." I say smiling looking cocky as she stands up and starts to walk away just as she turns and looks at me.  
"I hate funny guys."

I walk after her. "Hey come on it was just a joke. I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm an idiot sometimes"

She quickly turns towards me smiling as if she were saying Gotcha. "Your only an idiot sometimes, That's a stretch. How about we just forget about me running you over and start fresh?"

"Yea that sounds good." I say smiling as she extends her hand to me.

"Hi my names Bella."

I reach my hand out meeting hers as we shake hands I look at her and smile.

"Hi Bella, My name is...

**Thank u for your comments. Please leave more reviews **


	21. Chapter 21

**Jacob's POV**

It's been two days since I phased but it seems like its been months I've already learned so much. So much things I never knew. I was mad at my Dad at first for keeping this from me but I learned why he kept it a secret all this time now I understand. I also understand why Paul did what he did it wasn't because he didn't love Bella it was because he does love her. And he wants her to be safe even if that meant breaking her heart. He would rather hurt her that way then have her get physically hurt.

Me and Paul settled our differences now that I know what's going on I can see he is in pain and he doesn't like the fact that he had to change and break Bella's heart all for this. But I'm sure over time he will see that this is a gift not a curse. He's been asking about Bella ever since I changed but I know about as much as he does. I haven't really talked to her she thinks were camping and I know it's forbidden to tell her what I am what we are. It's going to tear me up inside not being able to tell her the truth.

"Hey Jacob, Have you heard anything about Bella today?"

"No sorry, Last I herd she was still moping around the house, But I'll talk to my Mom today and I'll ask her."

"OK thanks bro, If you talk to Bella can you just tell her I'm sorry about everything." He said lowering his head looking at the ground I can tell her misses her.

"Yea if I talk to her I'll tell her, Where's Sam?"

"He's with Emily, He should be coming over later."

"And what about Jared is he with Kim?"

"Yep, Where else would he be he's sprung...Literally just like Sam."

"Well that's what imprinting does you never know you might be sprung too." I say smiling

"Yea, Can't wait for this damn curse to pick my mate for me." He says angrily.

"It's all going to work out. What you did to Bella had to be done. I get that, Just think about it if you stayed with her and one day you just happen to come across your imprint. What would that do to Bella? You had to end it now before it went to far. I'm sure she will get over it and move on so will you."

"But what if I don't want to get over it and move on. What if she's the one for me regardless of this stupid imprinting bullshit. What if she's the one I'm meant to be with and this curse is getting in the way."

"Listen if it's meant to be then it will be."

"Well it better be, Because I don't think I can stand to see her with someone else. And if I imprint on someone else I don't know if I can just stop loving Bella."

"Well I just hope when I imprint on a chick she's hot, That's all I'm asking for." I say laughing trying to lighten up the mood.

"Dude the chick you imprint on will probably be a man in disguise." He says laughing.

"Shit watch I'm going to imprint on two chicks."

"Yea I doubt that your blow up doll and your hands don't count."

"Hey keep talking shit bro you don't know who your going to imprint on yet."

"Yes I do."

**Bella's POV**

Finally I had a good night's sleep, Maybe it had something to do with the guy at the library. Someone finally took my mind off of Paul even if it was only for a couple of hours. Today is going by fast it's already almost time for the library. I need to go talk to Mom and see if I can take the car. I hurried down the stairs hoping no one else beat me to the car I ran into the kitchen and poked my head around the corner and looked at the key holder to see if the keys were still there. They were so I made my way to Mom's bedroom to ask.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yea."

"I was wondering, If you need the car today?" I say in an innocent voice.  
"Umm, No I don't think so, But you better check with your Dad first and make sure he doesn't need it."

"OK, Where is he?"

"He's in the back working on something."

I walked threw the kitchen and into the backyard looking for my Dad he must be in the garage probably working on the truck. He has to let me take the car after all he owes me for letting Jacob go camping in the middle of the school year. I entered the garage and saw him working on his beat up old truck.

"Still trying to bring her back to life, Jack Hammer." I say as I remember my Mom telling me his nickname yesterday. He quickly turns to me dropping his wrench on the ground as it falls making a loud clang on the floor.

"Wha What did you say?" He says stuttering looking at me.

"Nothing I said are you using your black hammer, To fix your truck." I say hoping he doesn't catch on.

"Oh no the black hammer's over there why would I use it on my truck." He says laughing.

"Yea your right silly me, So any luck getting her to run?"

"No not yet but soon I hope."

"Yea me too then we will have two cars."

"Is that what your getting at you want to know if you can use the car?"

"Kind of, Please Dad I just wanted to go to the library." I say using my sad puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead but come home as soon as it closes no pit stops."

"Of course not, I'll be home as soon as I can, Promise."

I run up and hug him kissing him on the cheek as I run out of the garage yelling. "Thanks Dad, Your the best."

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the keys from the key holder then I made my way upstairs to get my bag on my way back down stairs I saw my Mom standing in front of the door looking as if she wanted to ask me something.

"So the library again, Huh?"

"Yea, Umm I'm doing a lot of research, Plus I really like there library its a lot bigger then the one here."  
"Oh is that so." She says knowing that I'm not telling her everything.

"OK, So maybe I might have met a guy there yesterday, And maybe he's going to help me study today. But he's really nice and funny you would like him."

"You just met this guy and it already sounds serious isn't it a little soon."

"No its nothing like that were just friends, And besides he does help take the focus off of Paul a little which is helping me."

"Well I just don't want you to jump back into a relationship or get into a relationship thinking you can make Paul jealous."

"It's not like that Mom, I swear he's just someone I can talk to and forget about the stuff that's bothering me. He's really funny you would like him."

"OK so does have a name?"

"Yea his name is Jasper."

**Thank you for your comments. I hope you guys liked my choice I made. I know some of you thought it will be Edward. **

**Thank you for reading please leave your comments**.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi." I said happily as I approached Jasper sitting at a desk reading a book or acting like he was reading a book. He was obviously waiting for me.

"Hi, How are you?"

"I'm good" I said with a smile as I walked and sat down next to him. "Sorry I'm a little late I was having trouble finding a ride."

"Well if you ever need a ride just let me know. I'll be happy to pick you up." He said smiling.

"OK, I'll keep that in mind but I don't want to make you go out of your way I live in La Push."

"Don't worry about it, I like driving especially if it's to pick you up." He saying trying his hardest to be smooth.

"Oh is that so, Hey Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"No, Maybe, Yea a little but I don't think its working."

I get up and start to walk towards the microfiche. "It might be working, A little." As I look back and smile while he quickly gathers his books and jumps to his feet bumping his knee on the table looking clumsy, but cute at the same time. He almost drops his books but recovers then plays it off like it never happened as he quickly catches up to me and changes the subject.

"So the weather, Cloudy huh."

"Yea you could say that." I say laughing underneath my breath.

**Paul's POV**

I wonder what she's doing right now, If she's OK. I can't help but to think that she's at home miserable crying her eyes out all because of me. And this curse this secret that's tearing us apart. I don't know how much more I can take I can't stand being away from her knowing she's in pain.

"Hey Paul me and Sam are going to go to my house to talk with my Dad, Do you want to come?"

"Yea" I said quickly hoping I could catch a glimpse of Bella maybe if she saw me she would know somehow that I Didn't mean what I said. Or maybe I can sneak away and talk to her for a second and try to explain some things. I don't care if Sam knows, I need to tell her what's going on.

On our way to Jacob's house I noticed Sam kept giving me a look, As if he doesn't want me to go with them. Maybe he senses something, Oh well I don't care if he does I still need to talk to Bella.

"Hey Paul." Jacob says as he taps me on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yea."

"What are you going to do when you see Bella."

"Hopefully I don't have to do anything. Besides look at her and let the rest happen. Maybe this curse will be good for something after all."

"You better watch it man. Don't let Sam hear you call it a curse."

"So what if he does, I'm not worried about Sam right now."

We arrived at Jacob's house to see there car wasn't there. I thought we were here to see Billy I said to myself as we walked towards the house. I couldn't help but stare at Bella's window hoping I would see her glance out but she didn't.

We walked into the house following Jacob as we were greeted by his Mom in the living room. I watched as Jacob hugged his Mom as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. One good thing about this curse is I can hear when people are talking behind my back. This time wasn't one of them though, As she just told him that she was proud of the way he's handling everything.

I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation as my eyes were fixated on the staircase. As If I was waiting for her to come walking down the stairs smiling at me. Like she used to do before I broke her heart. I stared waiting for her thinking I would at least hear her bedroom door open hoping she would at least sneak down and try to spy on us.

We made our way into the kitchen as Jacob asked his Mom where Bella was. She kind of hesitated then answered.

"She's upstairs she must be taking a nap."

He thought nothing of it as we walked threw the kitchen and into the backyard we made our way to the garage where Billy was working on his truck.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey son, Sam, Paul."

"How's she doing Dad any luck with her yet."

"Nope nothing yet I can't get her to start up, She's being stubborn."

"Like all women." Jacob said as they all started to laugh I joined in as not too look like I wasn't paying attention. Just as Billy put his tools down and walked towards Sam whispering something in his ear the only thing I could make out was something about someone becoming a problem. Just then Billy looked towards me and Jacob.

"Why don't you boys go and wait by the house, Me and Sam have some things we need to talk about."

We agreed and made our way back towards the house when we heard the phone ringing from the kitchen. I heard Sarah answer.

"Hello.... Hi Bella.....Well what time?...... OK but your father's not going to like this.......You don't even know the boy........ I don't care if it's just to get something to eat....... Just be careful....... OK I love you too come home as soon as your done eating, Bye."

Jacob looked at me with this look on his face he looked just as mad as I did.

"What the hell was that." He said as he walked into the house confronting his Mom.

"It was Bella she's at the library in Forks with Jasper."

"Who the hell is Jasper." Jacob says what I was thinking as his Mom quickly answers.

"He's just a friend someone she met at the library."

"Well I want to meet him." Jacob says as I raise my hand.

"Same here."

Calm down boys she's fine, She knows how to take care of herself. And besides I don't think its any of your guy's business" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Bull it ain't my business, I want to know who this guy is that's with my baby sister."

"Jacob honey why is it when your trying to be protective of her she's your baby sister. But any other time she's just your sister." She says smiling leaving Jacob stumped as he stands there speechless. As I walk up to him patting him on his shoulder.

"Dude she got you there."

"Yea whatever, But I want to meet this guy. And if he does anything to her I'll kick his ass."

I smile as I look at Jacob.

"Yea I've herd that before." I say trying not to laugh as Jacob follows his Mom into the living room.

"Hey Jacob, I'll be outside in the back." I tell him as he follows closely behind his Mom still complaining about the guy Bella's with.

I walked outside and made my way towards the other side of the backyard away from the garage. But I couldn't hear what Billy and Sam where talking about. I was just thinking about Bella and this guy when it finally hit me.

Bella's out there with another guy suddenly my heart feels as if it fell to the floor. It hit me like a ton of bricks. But I tried to play it cool inside I didn't want Jacob and his Mom to see me in pain. I sat there with my head in my hands knowing it was over. She's already moved on I thought to myself as Jacob walked towards me.

"Hey man are you OK."

I look up at him my eyes watering not really knowing how to answer.

"Yea I just, I don't know."

"Is it about Bella? Don't worry about it man he's probably just a friend. He's probably gay anyways I mean who hangs out at the library." He says trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm going to go find out."

"You can't just leave Paul. Sam Isn't going to allow it."

"I don't care I need to see for myself. Just tell them I had something to do."

"I don't know if I can cover for you man."

"Don't worry about it whatever happens, Happens. I'll deal with the consequences. I need to see her."

"Alright man I'll do what I can to stall you better hurry. Good luck." He says as he extends his hand to me.

I reach out and shake Jacobs hand. "Thanks bro." He stands trying to think of something to tell Sam and his Dad. As I take off running threw the woods towards Forks,towards Bella.

**Thank you for leaving me your review. I'm happy a lot of you like my choice. **

**Please leave your comments because I love reading what you guys think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Paul's POV**

I'm running as fast as I can, I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do when I see them. What I'm going to say when I see her. After all this time after what I did, What could I say to make up for what I put her through.

Suddenly I hear a howl, It must be Sam. I know Jacob could only stall for so long. He's howling trying to make me come back, Almost as if he was issuing a warning but I'm not afraid of what's going to happen to me I need to see her at all costs.

I get to the library, I see that her car is already gone I must have just missed her. Her smell still present along with another sent, A sent I've never smelled before. Just as I was about to follow her sent I hear footsteps coming from behind me something moving fast to fast to be human. I run in the opposite way hoping to throw it off but I can't it's running to fast. It's catching up to me I need to stop running and prepare to fight.

**Bella's POV**

"So, Umm that was interesting." I say as I look at Jasper awkwardly.

"What's that?"

"Well you asked if I wanted to go and get something to eat with you, Then you don't even eat. You just picked at your food."

"I'm sorry I ate before I came to the library, This was kind of an excuse to spend more time with you."

"Oh I see."

"Yep you caught me." He says smiling at me.

"So what should I do with you, Let's discuss punishment." I say smiling back playfully.

"Umm I'm not sure what I did was real bad so maybe, I was thinking punishment by kiss." He says with confidence.

"Yea, No I was thinking more of punishment by me running you over with my car. But then there's dent's and it'll be all messy and stuff and my Dad will get mad he'll be like { Dammit Bella you dented the car again running guys over you got to stop doing that.}" I say with a serious look on my face.

He starts to choke on his drink. "That doesn't sound like the kind of punishment I had in mind."

"Well it wouldn't be punishment just think of it as me giving you a ride, But a short painful ride." I say winking at him.

"Ok enough with your punishment, How about we make a deal I take you out on a date Saturday night then we'll call it even, Hey I might even pay for your movie ticket. If your lucky." He says smiling.

"That's sounds like a fair deal, And hey think of it this way if you don't pay for my movie ticket. I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot. Dent number three."

"Dent number three huh, I feel sorry for number one and two."

"I don't." I say smiling as I stand up. "Well I better get going my Dad will be pissed if I'm not home on time."

"Let me walk you to your car." He says as he stands up and leads me outside.

We make our way outside its just getting dark out. It feels nice, There's a cool breeze in the air. As I notice the stars and how bright they are tonight. We make it to my car as I open the door putting my bag in the backseat as I turn back to him.

"Well thank you for dinner, And for helping me at the library. I would be totally lost without you. I had no idea what I was doing thanks."

"No problem it was fun, I enjoyed spending time with you and I look forward to Saturday."

"Hey we never made the deal official, We never shook on it." I said with a smirk.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What's the reason you were looking for this article?"

"It's something that happened when I was little and I always heard different sides of the story. And I just wanted the truth."

"Well I hope you find what your looking for. Does this article have anything to do with you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. It has to do with my real parents and how they died. I just want to know what happened."

"Oh the people you live with aren't your real parents, I didn't know. I'm sorry"

"Thank you, But I'm glad I'm with them they are my parents now. There my only family."

"Do they know that your looking into what happened?"

"Not exactly, I kind of lied to my Mom about what I was doing here. I don't think they would be mad, But I don't want them to think that I don't think of them as my parents. I do but I just want to know the truth."

"Have you ever just asked them what happened?"

"No but even if I did I have a feeling they wouldn't tell me everything that happened to spare me from the truth they don't want me to get hurt."

"I understand that. There just trying to protect you."

"Yea I guess, Well I better get home before they really flip out."

"OK goodnight drive safe, I'll see you on Saturday." He says as I open my car door. Just as I turn back towards him.

"Hey it's not a for sure deal, We never shook on it." I say smiling as he quickly leans in and kisses me at the same time he reaches out and grabs my hand shaking it.

"There it's a deal now." He says as he smiles and turns to walk away.

"Goodnight Jasper." I say feeling a little light headed from the kiss.

"Goodnight Bella, Don't run me over OK." He says smiling as he turns and walks away.

On my way home all I can think about is Jasper. I can't wait for Saturday, I need to make sure I can use the car. I don't want him to come and pick me up, I'm not ready for him to meet my family especially Jacob.

**Thank you for leaving comments. Please continue to do so lol. Thanks again for reading the story I hope you liked this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Paul's POV**

"So was it worth it"

I look up to see Sam standing there looking at me. I know what he's talking about. Was it worth me going to try and see Bella. If I had to do it again, I would it was worth it, I couldn't just stand there while she was out with a guy. Sam and I got into a fight that night when I took off to see her. I know he would have done the same if it was Emily.

"Yes" I say as I get done doing the last patrol for the night.

"Paul....I know you hate me but it's for the best. Soon you will understand, I did this because I told you to leave her alone and what did you do you went after her, And to top that you told Jacob to cover for you."

"Yeah well Jacob got off easy."

"He didn't get off easy he has the same punishment as you. When you are resting he is going to be out covering for you and when it's time for him to sleep your out patrolling."

"Alright. Are we done here because I have to get some sleep before I have to patrol again" I say as I pass by him heading into the house.

I don't remember the days anymore. It seems like I've been doing this forever I guess it's a good thing I'm out of school again. If I had to go back this week I think I would have died with no sleep. Jacob and I will start together next week.

"What day is it" I asked Jared who was laying down on the couch.

"It's Saturday." He said looking at the TV.

"Wow this week went by fast."

"No not really but I guess to you it did because of what Sam has you guys doing."

"Yeah." I say as I make my way to the other couch to lay down.

"Paul"

I turn around to see Sam standing there. "What" I say as if I was annoyed by the sound of his voice.

"Tonight is going to be your last patrol so you can have a day of rest before you go back to school."

"Did you tell Jacob?"

"Already told him."

"OK well I'm going to get some sleep before I have to go back out" I say as I lay down on the couch and close my eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe today is the day, The day I've been waiting for. This week went by so fast, I don't really remember much of what happened this week. I can't wait to see Jasper, We've been talking to each other every day by phone and texting. We text so much nonstop until my phone dies. And when that happens I have to make sure and hurry downstairs to get the phone when he calls before Mom gets it.

I know if she got it she would start asking him all kinds of questions. She's already doing that with me when I get off the phone with him. Dad is not happy that a guy is calling here. So I make sure to tell him to call me when I know Dad is not home. I'm so happy Jacob is not here I would never hear the end of it with him. I'm glad Jacob doesn't come back until tomorrow from his camping trip. I don't want him to be here when I go on my date.

"So what do you think" I say to Leah as I'm trying to find something to wear tonight.

"No" She says shaking her head disapproving my first choice. "I think you should wear the denim skirt with your white tank top"

"Are you crazy. It's going to be cold tonight."

"Duh I know that. If it's cold and he's a gentlemen he would keep you warm" She says as she raises her eye brows.

"Oh right I see what your saying. Alright how about this." I say as I turn around towards my closet. And I get my black halter dress. "What do you think?" I say holding it up smiling.

"Yep that's the one, That will look good with you hair down in curls. What do you think Kim?" She says as she throws a pillow at Kim who isn't paying attention the pillow hits her right in her face making her magazine smash into her face.

"Hey!" Kim says as she gets up off the floor. "I hate it when you do that." She says to Leah.

"Hey look at the bright side me smashing your magazine into your face is the closest you will ever get to kissing Kellan Lutz, So think of it as me doing you a favor." Leah says as we start to laugh.

"Yea what ever." Kim says as she turns to me. "Bella that looks good but don't you think it's to soon to be going out with a guy already. You've been single for what all of one week and already your going on a date."

Here we go again I have to hear Kim tell me this all the time. If it's not Kim it's Emily, If not her then my parents. They don't understand because they have someone, At least Leah's got my back because we are both single and she understands what I'm going through. This happened to her when she was dating some jack ass at our school. She found out that he was seeing some one at Forks High School.

How stupid can you be when you have a girlfriend that is not that far from the other school. It was funny when we ran into him at the movies in Port Angeles. He was there with the other girl, When he saw Leah he looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

Leah beat the shit out of him at the movies in front of everybody including the other girl. We thought she was going to go for the girl but she said that she didn't know that this two timing bitch was seeing both them. So the girl even helped Leah beat his ass she threw in a kick and a couple punches but I'd rather not say where she kicked him.

That was better then the movie we saw that night. I was happy we still had some popcorn left because while they were beating his ass Kim, Emily and I were standing there drinking our drinks and passing the popcorn around watching the La Push version of Jerry Springer.

"Kim can you lay off her already" Leah said as she snapped me out of my day dream.

"I'm just saying"

"Yeah I know, But she can't just stay here hoping they will get back together. She has to move on sometime."

"Your right. I'm sorry Bella you should go and have fun."

"Thank you Kim. Hey guys where's Emily?"

"Where do you think she's at" Leah says with a smirk.

"Sam" Kim and I said at the same time. We don't see Emily that much she's always with Sam, And if it's not Emily thats gone it's Kim with Jared.

"Hey is that my dress" Leah says getting off the bed.

"No"

"Yeah. I let you borrow it."

"No, I let you borrow it first for the school dance."

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry. I wore that to show dumb ass what he was missing."

"Yeah we saw him. It was hard to tell what his expression was, You beat him so bad he looked like rocky at the end of all his movies." I say laughing.

"Well that's what he gets trying to play me."

"Poor guy I feel sorry for him" Kim said as we look at her.

"Why" Leah and I say at the same time.

"Because later that week was picture day. Now he's going to look like that in the year book."

"Oh I have to make sure I get the year book this year, So I can always look at what I did to him" Leah says laughing.

"Hey well I still kind of feel sorry for the guy. I heard his parts don't work to well after what the other girl did." Kim says looking sad.

"Well I'm just surprised she hit what she was aiming for." Leah says as she holds up her pinky. "That girls got good aim, She should be a sniper." She says as we all start laughing.

**Thank you for your comments. I know you guys can't wait for Paul to imprint but it will happen soon, I'm not saying when but it will be coming. **

**Please leave me your reviews and thank you again for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

After Leah made that joke about her ex I had to leave the room before I peed on myself.

"Hey I will be right back I have to stop at the bathroom" I told the girls as I was leaving the room.

Once I was done with the bathroom I made my way down stairs to get something to drink. As I was making my way I heard someone in the kitchen I know it couldn't be my Dad, Because he was busy working on his truck. As I made my way into the kitchen to see who it was I was shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." I say looking at Jacob.

"Yeah well we decided to come back today. Why do you look so shocked you knew we were coming back soon"

"Ye...Yeah I know that I just thought I would see you tomorrow" I say as we were both standing there quietly not really knowing what to say to each other.

Jacob changed a lot he seems bigger and taller. I noticed he cut his hair too it's not long like it was before. What happened on that camping trip? I thought to myself. He doesn't look like my brother any more he looks like someone else, A stranger.

"Bella are you almost done getting ready for your date" Mom said right when she walked into the kitchen before she saw that Jacob was standing there. "Hey honey I didn't see you there I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" She said quickly trying to change the subject hoping Jacob didn't hear what she said about my date.

"Like I told Bella we decided to come back today. Damn am I even wanted here anymore it seems like I'm ruining your night or something." He says looking at my Mom "So what date are going on and with who?" He said looking straight at me now.

What do I tell him? It's some guy I met at the library and we've been talking ever since or should I tell him it's none of his business. I better say something fast because it looks like he is getting upset because I'm standing here not saying anything he probably knows I'm trying to think of a lie to tell him.

"I'm going on a date with this guy I met in Forks." I say hastily my voice cracking in the middle of my sentence from nervousness.

"Oh really is that why you were so shocked to see me because a guy is coming over here to pick you up. Were you going to tell me or were you going to try and keep this from me."

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. Yes I was shocked you were here not because of my date just because I wasn't expecting you to be in the kitchen and you kind of scared me. And no he's not picking me up I'm going to meet him in Forks, I don't want him to get lost trying to find the house"

"How old is this guy? How did you meet him? What is his name? When will we meet him?" He said asking all this questions.

"His name is Jasper. I meet him at the library in Forks and I don't know when you will meet him yet that's the problem I'm not sure if I want him to meet you."

"Why not are you ashamed of me or something." He says smiling at me.

"No not ashamed I just know the way you are look at how hard you were on Paul and he was your best friend, I don't even want to know what you might do to a complete stranger. And I'm not taking the chance of finding out not yet at least, Not until I can at least warn him about you so he knows what to expect." I say smiling back at him waiting for his response.

"OK I see your being smart about this for once, But when I do meet him you better make sure you warn him first so he knows what's coming. So the douchebag won't be surprised."

"Hey now watch the language" Mom says stepping in between us. "Jacob you don't even know this guy and already the name calling, No wonder Bella's hesitant to bring him around us, Give him a chance before you judge him. And Bella your brothers trying to protect you think of it from his prospective his younger sister is going on a date to another town with some guy she just met at the library of course he's not going to agree with your tactics. But it's no reason for you two to get into it. Bella will go on her date and be careful I know she can take care of herself, And Jacob you will behave when Bella brings Jasper over to meet us which will be soon. As in the next time he wants to take you out." Mom says in a stern voice looking at me.

"OK Mom well I'm going back upstairs to finish getting ready for my date." I saw with an attitude looking at Jacob while I'm walking out.

As I leave the kitchen I can hear Jacob talking to my Mom I can't make out what he is saying but I know it's about me and Jasper. I don't care what he thinks he's not going to intrude into this relationship if this even turns into that. I went back into my room to finish getting ready it was getting late and I haven't even done my makeup yet hopefully the girls can help before they leave.

The girls wished me good luck as we all walked down the stairs once we got into the living room I noticed my family was all in the living room as if they wanted to talk to me. I said bye to the girls they made me promise to call them tonight with all the details about the date I walked to the couch and sat down.

"Bella honey, Jacob was talking to me and your Mom about this date, And I think he has a point. We know nothing about this guy other then his name and where he's from, And your going to another town to meet him. Now I know your a big girl and you can take care of yourself but we just don't like the fact that you will be so far from home."

"What your father is trying to say is we would feel a lot better about this whole date if Jacob dropped you off and picked you up."

I sat on the couch dumbfounded all because Jacob came home early I sat there thinking of all the things that could go wrong and none of them were as bad as this. And to make matters worse Jasper isn't answering his phone so I have no way of warning him. I see Jacob smiling as he stands up and walks to the door swinging the car keys around his finger as he opens the door and says.

"Ready to go?"

**Sorry for the wait thank u all for your comments. If I get 20 reviews on this chapter I will start to write the next chapter today. Thank u for reading and please leave me your comments**


	26. Chapter 26

We said our goodbyes as we walked outside. I have to figure out a way to make Jacob stay home, So I can go on my date by myself. We were walking to the car when I stopped right in front of him.

"Jacob can you please not do this" I say hoping he would change his mind.

"Bella I just want to make sure this guy is not a psycho. I just want to make sure everything is alright. I don't want to be worried about you while your out on your date. I don't know anything about this guy, How do I know he is not going to hurt you and we'll never see you again."

"Isn't that a little extreme I doubt he is going to kidnap and murder me. Besides you left me alone when I went on my first date with Paul."

"Because everyone knows Paul and he would never hurt you, He cared so much for you. And plus no one has met this Jasper guy. How do we know we can trust him?"

"Can you trust me I've been hanging out with him a lot lately and if anything was going to happen to me it would have already happened. Plus you weren't here when I was out with him because you were off on your trip. So please stay home." I say looking into his eyes. "And you owe me anyways" "How so?"

"By missing school for a week so you can go on your trip and I had to stay here with Mom and Dad while you were out there having fun. That's not fair so to make it even I go on my date by myself."

I see him trying to think of a way to answer me back. "If you do this I will tell Leah about you" I say fast hoping I've convinced him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like her and I might be able to help you with her. Don't say you don't like her I know you do, Every time she's here you are always by her or trying to get her attention. So I can help you with that all you have to do is stay here and let me go on my date please just trust me."

I know I got him now because he had a thing for her ever since he was thirteen. He don't want to admit it but I can see it in his eyes when she's over at the house. And I know she has a thing for him to so this will be easy to set up because she always thought I would be mad at her for liking my brother. She started to like him ever since she broke up with her ex. Jacob was there helping her when I was not around. I guess she started to see a different side of him. And if she knows that I'm OK with them as a couple she would be open to try and start a relationship.

"So what do you say, Do we have a deal?" I say extending my hand out.

"Yes, But you better call me when you get there and if you ever feel weird around him call me and I will be there."

"Thank you. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know probably stay home and watch the game with Dad."

"Do you think they will be mad at you for letting me go by myself when you are the one that told them you should go with me."

"Yeah but I will tell them that we talked before you left and I saw your point so I decided to let you go."

"Alright then well I better go, I will call you when I get there." I say as I walked to the car.

"OK be safe"

I was driving to the library where we said that we would meet. I was feeling nervous about the date I know I shouldn't but Jasper is the second person I've been on a date with. I know we hung out before but this is a date. What if I mess up or what if Jasper chickens out on me because he never text me back after I told him about Jacob. I don't know if I can take the rejection if Jasper never shows up is that why he never text back I wondered. When I was pulling in to the library I saw Jasper standing there by his car smiling at me. I guess I don't have anything to worry about because he was here waiting for me.

As I was parking the car I got kind of scared as I didn't notice Jasper show up at my door to open it for me.

"Hi" He said as he helped me get out of the car.

"Hello Well you work fast" I say smiling. "So how do you want to do this we can take my car or we can take yours."

"We can take my car." He says extending his hand to me.

"Alright."

I locked up the car as we started to walk over to his car. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we can go to Port Angeles to have dinner and see a movie." He said as he was holding the passenger door open for me.

"Yeah that sounds nice." I say as I was getting in the car. As Jasper closes the door for me then walks around to get into the drivers side.

We were walking around Port Angeles after we got done eating at Wildfire Grill. The food was delicious. We decided to skip the movie and walk around the area and talk maybe we can try to get to know each other better plus it was a beautiful night. I found out that Jasper just moved down here not to long ago and that he is from Texas. I knew he had an accent but I wasn't sure where from.

"So what made you move down here?"

"I moved down here to be with my family I didn't like being away from them so I decided to come live with them."

"Oh but I thought your parents died."

"Yeah they did but the family I stay with was really close to my parents they are like my second family. So they invited me to come and stay with them"

"That was nice of them. Do you having any siblings?"

"I have two brothers and two sisters. What about you?"

"Yeah I have one pain in the butt brother. But I love him to death he can be very over protective sometimes but I know he is just trying to make sure I'm safe."

"Yup I know I can relate with him I'm like that with my sisters."

"Oh so your just like him then" I say as I start to laugh.

"Yeah you can say that. Did you ever find out about your parents death?"

"No all I know is that they found the bodies on the side of the road by the woods. The paper didn't say much about what happened that night. All I know is we were driving home from picking my Dad up from work. I don't really remember that much about that night, I was only five when it happened."

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard to lose your family at such a young age."

"Yeah well thank god for Billy and Sarah, Well my Mom and Dad now I think god every night that they took me in."

After that we started to walk back to his car so we can head back to my car so I can head home because it was getting late and he doesn't want me to get in trouble with my Dad or my brother. Jacob's been calling to make sure everything was alright I forgot to call him when I met Jasper. I will call him on my way home. We pulled into the parking lot of the library. Jasper got out of the car and walked to my side to open the door for me.

"I had a good time." I say as he walked me to my car as I was getting ready to get in.

"Me too, I would like to see you again." He said as he got closer to me. I looked into his eyes as he was leaning in to kiss me. I closed my eyes as he gave me a kiss goodnight.

"I would love to see you again." I say as we pulled away from each other.

"Alright sounds good I can't wait. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper."

That has to be one of the best nights of my life I can't wait to see him again to kiss him again. Wow I can't stop smiling after that kiss. I know the girls are going to want to know how my date went. I'm going to see if Leah can come over tonight to stay with me. I know Kim and Emily will be with there boyfriends and I really don't want them to know about the date and the kiss just yet because they will give me that look like I'm cheating on Paul and I don't want them to ruin the mood I'm in. I can't stop thinking about the date. As I reach into my bag to pull out my phone to text Leah.

When all of the sudden something ran across the road as I quickly swerve trying not to hit it. The next thing I know the car starts spinning out of control I try holding on to the steering wheel to stop the skid but I couldn't. I veered off the road and into the woods hitting a tree head on as my head smashed into the steering wheel. The sound of the horn blaring uncontrollably is all I hear as I close my eyes my life flashing before me as I slip into the darkness.

**Hope everyone like this chapter. Thank you for leaving me your comments. **

**Please leave me reviews and tell me what u think. I would love to know what u guess think.**

**Thank u for reading and please comment.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Paul's POV**

"Hey Jacob I heard that Sam gave you the night off" I say as I see Jacob walking home.

"Yeah he did. You still have to patrol tonight." He said as he stopped walking.

"Yup just for tonight and then I'm off tomorrow so I can be ready for school Monday."

"Same for me, I bet we are going to have a lot of homework to do when we go back."

"You wont, I will. I've been out of school for two weeks. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet I will see what Bella is going to do."

"Oh yeah you haven't seen her for a week. Do you think she is mad at you because you've been out of school?"

"I don't think so but you never know. You think she would be mad at you but then shes not. Sometimes its hard to predict her moods."

I always understood what was wrong with her I could read her like an open book. We both knew each other very well. I knew what buttons not to push and the same for her she knew what would piss me off.

"Yeah. So I guess I will see you later then."

"Sure see you later Paul." He says as he starts to walk away.

I wish I could be in his shoes. He gets to go home and be with Bella while I'm out here patrolling. I miss her so much I can't get her out of my mind, She is all I think about. The guys don't like to patrol with me because I'm always thinking of her. I can't help it I miss her so much. I wish I never had this curse because of it I had to lose her. If this never happened I would still be with her.

I started to do the patrol around La Push making sure the bloodsuckers don't try to trespass on our land to try to snack on my people. While I was doing my patrol I picked up a sweet smell close by I started to follow it. When I got to the spot where the smell was coming from I saw that there was no one there. That's weird I thought to myself. Someone was here but why.

I started to look around the spot as I notice the sent just stayed in the same spot like they were looking at something or maybe someone. I have to make sure I tell Sam about this so he can tell the bloodsucks that one of their family members was trespassing on our land and that they broke the treaty. I hope we get to kick there asses, But knowing Sam he will just tell them not to let it happen again. Sam is to lenient with them sometimes.

"I'm not to lenient with them, Thank you very much"

"Oh I...I...I didn't mean y..yo..you Sam I was..." I was saying right before I was cut off.

"It's alright Paul. So what did you find?"

"Someone was on the land and they've been standing in the same spot like waiting or watching."

"Alright well I will talk with the Cullens. There father or leader said they got a new member with them so they probably haven't told them about the rules yet."

"Yeah well they better tell them because if not were going to have to do something about it."

"I know I'm not going to let it slide I will warn them if not we will take action."

"Good. What did you need?" I say because I know he never does patrol at night on the weekends he is always with Emily.

"Nothing just wanted to see how things are going."

"Sure what ever. So what did you really want, Because I know you wouldn't normally be here right now you would be with Emily."

"Alright you got me. I don't know how to tell you this but Bella is out on a date."

"WHAT"

"Yeah Emily told me. I'm sorry."

"Who is the guy?"

"Emily just said it was some guy she met at the library."

Wow I can't believe this I thought it would take sometime for her to move on but I guess I was wrong I thought I knew her. How could she do this to me we've only been broken up for a week and already she's on a date.

"Paul I'm sorry how about you take the rest of the night off"

"No it's alright I think I just need to be alone right now."

"Yeah sure"

Just like that I was by myself again. I still can't believe her I thought she loved me so much that it would take time for her to move on. I bet it was Leah's idea for her to move on. Sometimes I can't stand that girl I know she is Bella's friend and all but that girl is bitch sometimes. She'll tell you like it is and she don't care if she hurts your feelings. I put up with her crap for Bella, But now I'm happy I don't have to be around her anymore that's the one good thing about the breakup.

I can't stop thinking about what Bella is doing on her date. Is she having a good time. Is this date out doing our dates. God I can't believe this. How would she feel if I was already dating. I think I need to get back at her on Monday when I go back to school I will start to flirt with some girls and maybe ask one of them out. I know it will get around and Bella will hear about it. I hope she's crushed by the news I want her to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now.

As I was patrolling I heard a loud sound that was not that far from me. I better go check it out to make sure it's nothing bad. I took off running towards the sound as I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. There was my Bella in her car. I quickly changed back so I could see if she is alright.

As I made my way to her I saw that she hit a tree head on. And that she was out cold from the crash So she wouldn't have heard me coming to her. As I was checking to see if she was alright I saw that she was bleeding from her head I saw her cell phone on the floor. I better call it in so someone can come and take her to the hospital so she can be checked out. I really don't know how bad she is hurt I don't want to move her.

Once I saw the lights from the ambulance. I made my way back into the woods so I can keep an eye out for her and to make sure she is alright. I don't want the police to ask questions what would I tell them? How would I explain being out in middle of the night just in shorts, And plus I have to tell her family.

They arrived quickly and started to help her. It doesn't look good as I can hear them talking about her.

"Come on we have to remove her from the car carefully, We don't know if she's suffered any spinal injuries let's get a neck brace and a stretcher."

I watched in horror as they removed her from the car her arms dangling her body motionless as they laid her on the stretcher, It seemed like they had everything under control then things took a turn for the worst.

"Where loosing her, Get the defibrillator." The paramedic said as he performed CPR.

I watched as the paramedic did CPR waiting for the defibrillator her lifeless body jolting after every shock as the paramedic worked vigorously to keep her alive. When suddenly the CPR stopped along with the defibrillator as the paramedic says. "We've lost her." As soon as I heard those words I ran as fast as I could towards Bella's house I had to tell her family before someone else did. But how do I tell them that there only daughter has just died.

**Sorry for the wait had to wait until I'm off to write the chapter. **

**Thank you for your comments and reading please leave me reviews. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Jacob's POV**

"Come on now he was safe" I say yelling at the TV.

"Sorry son maybe next time." Dad says with a big smile on his face.

We placed a bet on the baseball game I bet on the opposing team. I guess I will be doing a lot of work for three weekends in a row. It was a close game until the catcher bobbled the throw to home which would have ended the game. Instead the guy scores Dad's team wins and I'm in debt to him, It's funny how quick things can go from bad to worst.

"When do you want to start?"

"I guess this week."

"Good because your Mom wants the yard cut and she is going to be planting some flowers, So you can be there to help her in the garden. I'm happy we made this little wager because now I can go fishing with the guys."

"Yay that sounds like fun for me." I said sarcastically.

We went back to watching the TV when all of the sudden Paul came bursting into our house out of breath and shaking.

"Hey you almost broke our door down." I said laughing.

When I looked up to see him I saw his face. He looked as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. "Paul are you alright?" I said as I stood up.

As Paul moves over towards us just as my Mom walks out of the bedroom she's looking at Paul and us.

"Whats going on?" Mom said as she made her way to sit down next to Dad.

"I...I don't know how to tell you guys this but..." Paul stopped before he started to cry.

"Tell us what?" Mom and Dad says at the same time looking at him.

"Bell" He says softly tears streaming down his face. "It's Bella there was an accident a couple miles down the road"

"I told that girl to be careful when she's driving what was it a fender bender." Mom said as she was getting up.

"No" Paul says as he drops his head and starts to sob.

"Paul is she OK?" I say as I approach him as he shakes his head no. "It's bad Jake" He says as tears start to run down my cheek.

"Oh god no Billy" My Mom bursts into tears as she hugs my Dad as he sits there in disbelief.

As I walk towards the front door Paul steps in front of me. "I'm sorry Jake she didn't make it, There was a lot of blood and they were working on her and, She... She's gone." He grabs me to hug me as I push him away.

"No Paul no, Not Bell." I say as I start to loose it just as he grabs me again hugging even tighter my Mom crying uncontrollably in the background. As Paul whispers in my ear. "You have to be strong Jake for your Mom, I love her so much" He mumbles as he hugs me. As he begins to sob just as I push him off again. "No it can't be not Bell" I say as I run out of the house and towards the sounds of the sirens running as fast as my feet will take me. Still in disbelief until I saw it for myself.

Our car mangled smashed into the tree a trail of blood leading from the car to the asphalt. I couldn't believe it as it started to sink in as I said to myself "She's gone." Just as I look up I see paramedics rushing into the ambulance quickly closing the doors as it turns on it's siren and speeds away. As I quickly run up to one of the police officers standing next to the wreckage.

"What happened?"

"A miracle."

"What do you mean."

"A young girl couldn't have been a day older then my little girl, Ran head on into a tree. She was pronounced dead at the scene, She was dead for six minutes. Before some kid came out of nowhere and brought her back to life using CPR. They even stopped using the defibrillator and had her body covered up, When he comes running out from the woods and starts performing CPR on her. Feisty kid too, He wouldn't give up on her he fought off three EMT'S and an armed officer by himself before he brought her back. They just loaded her into the bus, There headed to the emergency room it looks like she's going to make it she's a lucky girl."

"Oh thank you god." I say to myself as I breath a sigh of relief. "What happened to the guy?"

"You know it was the weirdest thing, Once she started breathing again poof he was gone. It was like he was never there he must have been a fast little fucker."

I quickly turn and run back towards the house as fast as I could I couldn't help but smile as I suddenly burst out into laughter I've never been this happy in my life. As I ran I felt as though my heart was beating again almost as if I had died then been brought back to life. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. As I reached the house I saw Paul sitting in the front yard with his head in his hands crying.

"Paul, She made it she's alive."

He quickly lifts his head and gets to his feet. "But she, She was dead I saw her."

"She's alive man they brought her back." I run up and quickly hug him before I run into the house yelling.

"She's alive, Mom Dad, She's alive."

I see them both quickly stand up as my Mom smiles.

"Oh thank god." As she quickly runs to me hugging me tighter then she's ever hugged me before as Dad wipes the tears from his face and stands up.

"What happened Jacob?"

"She must have lost control of the car, But she hit a tree head on and they thought she was dead, Well she was dead. But the cop said someone came and gave her CPR and brought her back to life he said it was a miracle."

"Where is she now?" Mom said as she runs to grab her purse.

"There taking her to the emergency room, The cop said it looked like she was going to be OK."

"Come on let's get over there." Dad says as we quickly run out of the house, As we run past Paul who is still standing in the front yard as I stop.

"Paul what's wrong, She's alive."

"I could have done something, Jacob I just stood there and watched, I could have been the one to give her CPR I didn't do anything, I froze."

"It's OK Paul everything is OK. Come on were going to see her."

"No I can't I don't think I can see her like that."

"Five minutes ago you thought you had lost the love of your life and now you found out you haven't so get it together and let's go."

"I can't Jacob." He says as he lowers his head in shame.

"Back there in the house you told me how much you loved her."

"Yea."

"Well now your coming with us so you can tell her yourself."

**Thank you for all your reviews. Please leave me your comments.**

**Who saved her?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's POV **

"It's about time you wake up." I can hear my Dad's voice whispering as I slowly open my eyes and see I'm surrounded by my family.

"What... What, Happened?" I asked with a hoarse voice."

"Honey you were in an accident, But the doctor says your going to be fine."

My Mom tells me as she pours me a glass of water.

"I remember something running in front of the car and me swerving but after that nothing."

"Did you see what ran in front of you?" Jacob asks suspiciously.

"It was just a blur but whatever it was it was fast, What about the car?" I ask nervously.

"Totaled." Jacob says.

"Forget about the car we can replace that, Were just happy that your OK." Dad says as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"We were so scared Bella, We lost you there for a minute." Mom says as I sit up in the hospital bed feeling a little sore from the accident.

"What do you mean you lost me?"

"Bella you died for six minutes." Jacob says.

"I died. What are you serious?"

"Yea they said some guy brought you back to life." Jacob says as he pulls up a chair and sits down next to me.

"Who?" I ask wondering who it could have been.

"That's the thing no one knows, They said he came out of nowhere and brought you back then as fast as he came he was gone." Jacob says.

I can't believe someone saved me like that. As I laid there in the hospital bed thinking, Wondering who it could have been maybe Jasper I thought. But no way he would have known that I was in an accident. But who does that leave, Maybe Paul but it just doesn't make sense.

"Well honey were going to let you get some rest, We'll be right back, Were going to head down to the cafeteria if you need anything let the nurse know and she'll come find us." Mom says as they all stand up and start to walk out.

"OK bring me back some jello." I say smiling as Mom and Dad leave the room. Just as Jacob turns back and quickly walks towards me.

"Hey you know Paul's here."

"He is, Where?"

"He's been in the waiting room all night he's too scared to come in and see you."

"Why is he scared?"

"I'm not sure maybe he still feels bad about the break up, When he herd about the accident he was crushed I've never seen him cry before."

"He was crying?"

"Yea he thought he had lost you, We all did but were glad your OK. I could go and get him if you want?"

"Could you please."

"OK I'll send him in."

"Hey Jacob." I say getting his attention as he walks away.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For throwing a fit about you going with me, If I just let you go none of this would have happened, You would have been the one driving. And Mom and Dad wouldn't have had to go threw this."

"Don't blame yourself no one could have known this would happen, And if I was driving who's to say I wouldn't have swerved and wrecked, I was there I saw the passenger side it was smashed. Everything's OK don't apologize for anything." He says as he takes a deep breath his eyes watering slightly. "Damn I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." He says as he quickly turns his head and wipes his eyes.

"You didn't lose me, I'm right here."

"Yea we were lucky, Now we just have to figure out who it was that saved you."

"I'll try and remember what I can. Maybe I can remember a face or clothes or something about the guy."

"OK but don't try to hard you need to rest. If you need anything you know where we'll be, I'll go fetch Paul."

"Hey Jacob." I say once again as he's leaving.

"Yea."

"I love you."

He looks surprised but he smiles.

"I love you too." He says before he walks out and closes the door.

I laid there trying to remember thing about the accident when the door opens I quickly turn to see if it's Paul. When I'm surprised to see it's not it was Jasper.

"Hi can I come in?"

"Sure." He walks in and closes the door as he sits next to me and holds my hand.

"How are you?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"I've been better, Turns out your not supposed to play chicken with trees." I say smiling.

"What your not, Well it looks like you played anyway, But I'm sorry to say it looks like the tree won." He says smiling back.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Have you seen the tree?"

"No they said it collapsed after the accident."

"Exactly now who won, I made that tree my bitch." I say as we both start laughing.

"Regardless of who won the chicken match. I'm just glad your OK." He says as he moves closer to me.  
"How did you know I was in an accident?" I asked suspiciously.

Just as he was about the answer the door to my room opens as Paul walks in and sees Jasper holding my hand. I can see it in his eyes he's pissed off.

"Paul, What are you doing here?" I ask as I quickly let go of Jasper's hand.

"Who the fuck is this guy." Paul says angrily as he approaches Jasper standing over him. As Jasper stand up and extends his hand out to Paul.

"Hi we haven't met yet I'm Jasper.

Paul quickly slaps Jasper's hand away. "So your the asshole Bella was on a date with when she got in her accident."

"Paul calm down it's not Jasper's fault I wrecked."

"How do we know, They said something ran in front of your car. How do we know it wasn't this piece of shit." Paul says as he grabs Jasper by the collar of his shirt.

"Paul stop please." I plead with him as he becomes more angry.

"I would appreciate it if you took your hand off of me." Jasper says in a stern tone.

"I would appreciate it if you shut the fuck up." Paul says as he reaches back to hit Jasper.

Just as Jasper blocks Paul's arm and pushes him back into the wall. Paul looks surprised that Jasper would do that he rushes at him slamming him into the wall next to me. As Jasper fights him off he pushes him away. They began fighting and breaking everything in the room.

As I try to gain my footing to stop them I see Paul throw Jasper against the door he falls to his hands and knees. Just as Paul rushes towards him. When Jasper looks up and sees him, He quickly gets to his feet and rushes back at the same time. As they collide into each other both flying in opposite directions. As Jasper falls back into the door and Paul flies backward into me as I fall back hitting my head on the floor I try to look up and regain my focus as everything goes dark.

**Billy's POV **

I sat there looking my only daughter as she lies in the hospital bed. When suddenly she starts to shake and whimper.

"Honey go and get the doctor." I yell out as I stand up and run to her side grabbing her hand. As she raises her arm as though she were shielding herself this time yelling out the names Jasper and Paul as the doctor enters the room.

"She just started shaking and yelling out names." I said as the doctor checks her vitals.

"It's nothing to worry about it just seems like she's having a bad dream. Sometimes after a car accident when your unconscious its really like your in a deep sleep and nightmares are common. Especially after what she's been threw. She's alright she just needs to rest and hopefully she'll just wake up. What names did you say she was yelling out?"

"Umm it was Paul and Jasper, Is that relevant?"

"Are these men involved in her life in some capacity?"

"Yes they are, There both friends of hers."

"OK I just wanted to make sure, It sounds like she's dreaming about the people she loves, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't becoming delusional. She'll be fine is there anything else?"

"No that's it thank you ."

"OK if you'll excuse me. I have some things I need to take care of." He says as he quickly leaves the room closing the door behind him.

**Sorry for the long wait. Thank u for your comments. Please tell me what u think. **

**By the way once I read some of the reviews of the chapter I realized there might be some confusion with whats going on my intention was that Bella was dreaming about all the stuff taking place with Jasper and Paul and she is still unconscious from the car accident and hasn't woken up yet. Sorry if this caused any confusion thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Jacob's POV**

It seems like we've been waiting forever, It's driving me crazy not knowing how she's doing all the doctors are saying is she's unconscious and she needs rest. At least she's going to be OK or at least that's what the doctor said.

I'm worried about Mom she hasn't said much since we got here. I think this whole thing kind of shook her up, She said she doesn't want to see Bella with all those tubes in her so she's afraid to go in and see her. So far Dad's been the only one that's gone in he's keeping us updated it shouldn't be long until were able to go in and see her.

"Mom are you sure you don't want to go see her?"

"I'll see her when she's up and feeling better, A mother never wants to see her baby like that."

"Have you herd anything from Dad?"

"He was out here a couple minutes ago while you and Paul where eating, He said she was having some kind of nightmare or fits the way the doctor described it almost as if she was fighting something."

"How is she?"

"He said once she calmed down everything went back to normal it was almost as if she woke up from a dream but she's still unconscious."

"When do you think me and Paul can go see her?"

"Why don't you go and find your Dad and ask if it's OK for you to see her."

"OK I'll have Dad come out and wait with you."

"OK."

I got up and walked towards Bella's room Paul following behind me. I was kind of nervous I don't know if I can handle seeing her this way. But I know she can hear me and she needs to know that I'm here for her.

I saw that the door to her room was open so I walked in and saw Dad sitting at her side holding her hand.

"Hey how is she?"

"She's doing better, They down graded her from critical to serious condition, The doctor said her being in serious condition is just precautionary and once she regains consciousness she will be fine."

"Do you have any idea when she will wake up?"

"The doctor said it could be any minute or it could be days or more. It's basically whenever she's ready." He said looking at her.

"Why don't you and Mom go home and rest neither one of you has slept."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea its fine me and Paul will stay here with Bella, Plus were used to going without sleep." I said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea I guess your right, Call us if you hear anything." He says as he stands up and softly lays Bella's hand back at her side and kisses her on her forehead. Then he turns and walks passed me patting me on the shoulder as if he was relieved.

"Me and your Mom will be back in a couple hours if you need anything call."

"I will Dad, Are you OK to drive home you seem tired?"

"I'm fine its just from worrying."

"OK see you later."

"Bye son." He says as he walked out of the room.

I sat down next to Bella where my Dad was sitting. Paul sat on the opposite side it looked like he wanted to hold her hand, But he didn't know how I would react.  
"Paul you can hold her hand I'm not going to hurt you if you do." I said smiling.

"Yeah hurt me like the last time we fought." He said laughing.

"Hey that wasn't fair you had already phased. I think it would be a fair fight." I said with a smirk.

"You boys are always trying to see who's tougher." We both turned around to see Kim standing there with Jared.

Kim walks over to Bella. "How is she?"

"She's doing good just waiting for her to wake up." I said as I look at Bella sleeping.

"Do you guys know what caused the accident?" Jared says as he walks up behind Kim.

"We don't know, But the police think that something must have been on the road to make her swerve like that." I said.

"Did they find anything at the scene, Like if she hit something?" Kim said.

"No it was probably a deer that ran in front of her what ever it was she didn't hit it. I saw the car if she hit something it would have been dead." Paul says speaking for the first time since Kim and Jared got here.

"Jared have you heard anything from Sam, Who's on watch right now?"

"Everything is fine as a matter of fact he's on his way up."

I looked at him funny. "To see Bella?"

"Yeah and to talk to the doctor about something that happened earlier tonight."

"Does it have to do with Bella's accident?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Emily and Leah?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Leah stayed at home and Emily is with her. Leah is taking this pretty hard, When she found out what happened to Bella she broke down in tears and Emily stayed with her because she don't want to see Bella like this. Emily said she will talk to Leah and try to bring her by in the morning." Kim said.

I didn't think Leah would have taken this so hard I know her and Bella are really close. Hopefully she will come and see her tomorrow.

**Unknown POV**

I sat in the waiting room trying not to be seen, It seemed like I was waiting forever waiting until they left her room. I had to see her I had to make sure she was OK. It took awhile but I think she's alone now. I made my way towards her room and asked a nurse if anyone was seeing the patient. She said that they all went downstairs to get something to drink and that they would be back soon. This was my chance to see her to apologize.

I entered the room and approached her I couldn't close the door because it was open when they left. Once I saw her laying there I couldn't believe I caused this. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen it was an accident I didn't know what to do I couldn't let you die. I had to go back and help you. God I hope you wake up soon. I'm so sorry Bella I know me saying sorry doesn't fix anything. But I promise once you wake up I'll be here for you." I lowered my head as tears started to run down my face, Just as the door to her room bursts open.

"It was you, You motherfucker, You did this." I turn around as he rushed in and grabbed my by the throat slamming me up against the wall.

**Thank you for your comments. I hope you all love this chapter. Sorry for taking so long it was hard to decide which direction to take the story in. **

**If you have any questions please email me or leave me a comment. Thank you again please leave me your reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Jacob's POV **

I can't believe it's him but how? I don't understand how he did it. Everyone is saying something ran across the road. But it couldn't have been him I still can't believe it. I want to hurt him so bad right now I don't care if we've known each other our whole life. He did this to my sister he caused the accident that changes everything. That breaks any kind of bond we had I don't care who he is now.

I look at him with disgust. "Why?" I say looking at him.

"I...I don't know what happened to me. I'm sorry Jacob I didn't know what to do I was scared."

"Jacob put him down so we can talk about this." Sam says with a stern tone.

"Sam I don't want to talk about it I want to beat the shit out of him for what he did."

"Jacob put him down now." Sam says his voice angrier than before.

I can't do anything to him now I have to listen to Sam. I let go of him like he was trash as he slid down to his knees as I walked away from him. I was so angry I could phase right here in front of everyone in the hospital. But I won't because Bella is right next to us and I don't want to hurt her any more she's already been threw enough.

"Start talking" I say looking at him on the floor.

"I don't know what happened to me."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to you?" Sam says.

"I really don't remember how it happened I just felt really weird and the next thing I know." He stops mid sentence as if he was afraid to finish. "I...I don't want to say because it sounds crazy."

"You can tell us" Sam says his voice returning to normal.

"Alright well I think I turned into some kind of animal."

We all looked at him and we couldn't believe what we were hearing. How can that be he doesn't have any of the genes in him or at least we thought he didn't. I looked around at everyone to see how they were reacting to what he said.

"Alright well let's take this back to La Push Just keep quiet for now and everyone calm down. We will call a meeting and talk with the elders." Sam says.

I can't leave Bella here alone I told my family I would stay here with her I thought to myself as I walked towards Bella.

"Sam I'm going to stay here with Bella."

"OK Jacob I understand, We will let you know what happens."

"Thank you Sam." I say as everyone starts to leave the room.

**Paul's POV**

I didn't see that coming after what we heard. If Jacob didn't get to him first I would have tried and I would not have been as nice as Jacob was. I know this has to hurt him knowing that his friend is the reason Bella is in here. But I won't put the whole thing on him. I partly blame myself.

If I was pay attention I would have sensed that he was with me, But no my mind was else where. I don't know if I should bring it up but I know they will ask who was on watch at the time and how come no one was there to help him.

I know the elders will be shocked when they find out because no one would have thought he would have phase.

"Do you want me to call Billy?" I say to Sam as we leave the hospital.

"Yes call him and have him call the others, Tell him we will be there soon."

"Hey I'm going to take Kim home and I will meet you guys over there." Jared says.

"No go ahead and go with them I can take your car back home." Kim says as she reaches to get the keys from Jared.

"Are you sure?" Jared says as he hands her the keys.

"Yes" Kim says as she gives Jared a kiss. "I will see you guys later"

"Can you tell Emily that.." Sam begins to say before he gets cut off.

"Don't worry Sam I will tell her I'm going to stay with them tonight so I can tell them how Bella is doing."

"Thanks Kim." Sam says as Jared walks Kim to his car.

We waited for Jared to come back so we can leave and get this over with. I know this is going to be a long night. As we were waiting I decided that I should call Billy to let him know what is going on so he can get everyone up and ready for the big news.

"Hello" He sound all exhausted.

"Billy it's me Paul."

"Is everything alright." He says with worry in his voice.

"Yeah everything is fine, Well not really can you call the elders, We need to have a meeting."

"OK I will call them right now. What is this about?"

"I will tell you when we get there give us ten minutes."

"Alright see you soon." He says as he hangs up the phone.

As we pass the sign Now Entering La Push. I started to wonder if everything would have been different if I was just paying attention. Bella would never have had her accident it was because of me. I thought to myself as I turned around to look at him, He hasn't said anything since we left the hospital. I don't blame him because he doesn't know what's going on. We pulled up to the place we have our meetings at. I see Billy and the others all standing outside waiting for us.

"What's going on why did you guys call a meeting?" Quil said looking pissed off.

"Well how can I put this? It seems we've got a new member, And get this he is the one that caused Bella's accident." Sam says sarcastically.

They had the same face we did when we found out but when I looked at Billy. I've never seen him look like that before, He looked like he wanted to kill him for what he did to his baby girl. We all walked inside to talk.

As we walked in I saw that Harry was hanging back.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah just took this as a big shock, I will be in there just give me a minute."

"Alright I will see you inside." I say as I walked inside and saw everyone taking there places.

**Who is it?**

**Thank you everyone for leaving me your comments I'm sorry to say it's not Jasper. Please leave me your reviews and tell me what you think.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**I would like to explain some things in my story. In chapter 29 that whole thing with Bella's POV was a dream Paul and Jasper were never there. So they couldn't have smelled Jasper there. I will explain more about Jasper later on in the story so please just be patient with me. I'm sorry if some of you don't like me changing POV's, But I do it so people will get to know the other characters. And if the POV's unknown it's probably because I'm not ready to identify which person it is. I'm sorry I don't have a beta right now but I'm new to this site and I'm trying my best. If you don't like it I'm sorry but I'm not forcing anyone to read my story. I'm not trying to be mean or anything I just wanted to clear some things up. If you have any question please feel free to email me. Thanks

* * *

**

**Paul's POV**

I took a seat behind Jared as Sam began talking.

"The reason we called this meeting is because it has come to our attention that we have a new member. It was unplanned and it caused an accident luckily no lives were lost. But none the less we are happy to have a new member to our brotherhood."

As Sam was talking I noticed Harry enter the room quietly and take a seat next to Billy it looked as though something was bothering him. I wondered what it could be as Quill began speaking.

"We only call meeting like this in the case of an emergency and I think this qualifies his transformation wasn't the easiest but were glad everyone's OK and I would like to apologize to Billy and the Black family for any pain or stress we may have caused I take full responsibility for the things that took place."

Before Quill could finish Billy stood up.

"Quill I appreciate you taking responsibility, But this was not your fault it was no ones fault no one knew this would happen. And I would like to thank everyone for there support Bella is going to be fine. And hopefully we can welcome Embry into our family and put this incident behind us thank you."

Billy seemed to be OK with everything that was happening. I didn't think he would be I pictured him trying to ring Embry's neck for what he did. But I guess he's more understanding than others would have been. Sam stood back up and patted Billy on the shoulder as Billy took a seat. Just as Sam was about to call Embry up to speak Harry quickly stood up and interrupted.

"I have something to say to everyone, I've been keeping a secret and I thought I would never have to speak of it. But I did not know something like this would happen and I'm sorry Billy but this was my fault."

Billy quickly stood up looking surprised.

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

"I know why Embry phased it's something that I've known for awhile now. And in light of the events that took place I feel that I have to tell the truth."

Everyone got quiet waiting to hear Harry's confession. Well this explains why he looked like something was wrong.

Harry looked right at me which surprised me.

"Paul I'm sorry to have to tell you this in front of everyone. But you know in this family we don't keep secrets and I have shamed our family by keeping this from everyone for so long. But at the time I thought it was for your own good." He takes a deep breath looking nervous. "When you were born your father came to me with a confession which he swore me to secrecy. Back when you were a newborn your father had a relationship on the side with Embry's mother. Which is the reason he left town on my advice. I told him to either tell the truth to your Mom or leave town as a coward. And I swore to him that I would watch over you and your brother Embry."

I stood up in shock from the news I just herd Embry's my brother, So that's why that bastard left me and Mom because he couldn't face his responsibilities he was a coward. I lowered my head not really sure what to say as Sam stood up.

"Paul we know this news is hard to take if you need some time alone its fine. But know that we are all here for you."

"No I'm OK. All this time I wondered why he left and now that I know the truth I can move on. At first I didn't know if it was something my Mom caused or if it was because of me. But now I know he was just a coward running from his problems. And I've always had a bond with Embry seeing as neither one of us grew up with a father, And now I find out that all this time we were both angry with the same guy. This news is hard to take after all this time, But I'm glad the truth is out there and nothing changes with me and Embry. He was already my brother us being related by blood just makes it official." As I finished talking Embry stands up and walks towards me and extends his hand to me as I shake it and pull him in for a hug.

**Jacob's POV **

I wonder how its going at the meeting they've been gone awhile. Bella still hasn't woken up she still looks like she's dreaming although now it looks like it's a happy dream unlike last time. I couldn't believe that Embry was the one that caused all of this and how and the hell did he phase. But I'm sure they'll figure it all out and Dad will let me know what's going on. I stood up and left the room to get something to drink. While in the hall I ran into Dr. Cullen.

"Hey doc any updates?"

"It's basically just a waiting game, Where just waiting for her to wake up."

"So other than that nothings wrong with her?"

"She seems to be fine in all other areas but once she does wake up you may want to tell your parents to keep an eye on her sleeping habits. She may experience episodes of sleep deprivation or insomnia which could trigger nightmares Due to the trauma of the accident. So I would advise keeping a close eye on her for the first couple of weeks that she's home. It shouldn't be anything long term it just may take a little while for her to readjust."

"OK I'll let them know don't worry we'll take care of her thanks for everything doc."  
"Your welcome."

As I made my way back to Bella's room I started to think about our feud with the Cullens. I know we haven't seen eye to eye on things in the past. But he didn't have to help her like he did and I appreciate that. He's an OK guy for a bloodsucker. I smiled as I walked into her room.

"Hey your up." I say as she smiles at me.

**Thank you for reading I hope I didn't discourage anyone from reading my story. I love reading the reviews please keep them coming thank you.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jacob's POV **

I smile back at her as I started to approach her bed. I can't believe she's up it almost feels like I'm dreaming this like she's still asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feel alright my bodies a little sore but other than that I feel good, What happened?"

"You were in an accident."

"Oh my god did I hurt anyone."

"Just yourself and a tree, And Dad's car." I say smiling at her.

"Is he mad?"

"No he's just glad your OK he said he can replace the car but he can't replace you. We are all happy your OK."

"We who's we?"

"Everyone's been by to see you except Leah and Emily. Leah took it kind of hard she didn't want to see you like this, But now that your up she can come and see you."

"What about Paul?"

"He's been here as much as I have but he had to go and take care of some stuff but he should be back anytime now. I have to call Mom and Dad and let them know your awake."

"OK hurry back."

I stepped out of her room to call Mom and Dad there going to be so happy I thought just as I was dialing the number I saw Dr. Cullen.

"Dr Cullen. She's awake Bella's up."

"That's great news I knew it was just a matter of time before she snapped out of it does she remember anything?"

"She seemed a little fuzzy but we didn't really talk about it. But she seems fine."

"OK that's good I'll have a nurse go and take her vitals and make sure everything's OK."

"OK thanks Doc." I say as I hear my Mom answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Mom she's up Bella's up."

"Oh thank god, we are on our way."

My Mom says in a rush as she drops the phone not even taking the time to hang it up. I stay on the line as I hear her in the back round yelling to my Dad telling him that Bella was up and to hurry his ass up. Then I herd the door slam they'll be here in a minute I thought as I hung up the phone. Now who I have to call everyone else and let them know.

**Jasper's POV **

I've been here all night trying to keep my distance, But I couldn't help but overhear him tell Dr. Cullen that she was awake. Once her family gets here she'll be surrounded for who knows how long this is my only chance to see her I have to take it. I slowly made my way down the hall and into her room making sure no one saw me. Once inside I slowly closed the door and turned to see her.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Jasper, What are you doing here."

"I was just in the neighborhood and herd you were in here so I thought I'd say what's up, So what's up OK I guess I'll get going now. Talk to you later."

"Oh well OK then." She says sounding sad.

"I'm kidding Bella I've been waiting in the hall all night. And I noticed The guy, Who I'm assuming is your brother Jacob left so I figured I would pop in and see you. Before your family comes and it gets all crazy."

"Well I'm glad your here."

"I'm glad your OK when I herd I didn't know what to think. I came right away and I haven't left."

"How did you hear?"

"I herd from Dr. Cullen plus it's a pretty small town." I say smiling.

"Yea I guess so."

"I can't stay too much longer I don't want your brother to catch me in here. Then I'll be in the bed next to you." I say as she laughs. It's good to see her laughing, For a second there I didn't think she was going to make it.

"Well thank you for coming in and thank you for staying here this whole time. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Don't mention it, You just get better and I'll see you soon remember we still have to go on another date. But this time I'll drive you home." I say with a smirk.

"You sound so sure there will be another date." She says as I hear footsteps approaching I have to leave now.

"There will be, Bye Bella." I say starting to leave before she can respond back. As soon as I was out I closed to door and quickly walked around the corner. It looks like I made it out but the only exit was past her family. So no matter what I was going to have to walk past her room.

**Paul's POV **

As I made my way into the hospital I thought about stopping in the gift shop to pick something up for Bella. I know she likes stuffed animals a lot but I didn't see any in there I don't feel right getting her a hey glad your awake now balloon. If they even make those I thought to myself as I got into the elevator.

On the way up to her room I was wondering how it would be when she wakes up. When we see each other for the first time since the breakup. I wonder if she's mad at me, I'd have to think of an apology.

As I walked towards her room I saw Jacob standing in the hall talking on the phone. He seemed happy maybe there's good news I thought as I got closer.

"Hey Jake, What's going on?"

"She's up man."

"Are you serious." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yea she just woke up a couple minutes ago, I'm calling everyone letting them know, Go see her man she's up." He says sounding like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Once I herd him say that she was awake it's like nothing else mattered. I couldn't even make out what Jacob was saying as I walked past him. All I could think about was her.

Just as I turn the corner I run into some guy who was walking past. It seemed like he was in a hurry we both were I guess I told him excuse me but he didn't say anything he just kept walking. And I continued towards her room. When suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. I smell something, A bloodsucker I quickly turn and look around the hallway but there wasn't anyone there. But then it dawned on me Bella's doctor is a bloodsucker. Of course I'm going to be smelling it.

I was nervous and excited as I opened the door and walked into her room. She turned and looked at me our eyes meeting for what seemed like the first time. It was like time was standing still my heart skipped a beat. I felt like I couldn't breath something was happening to me. Something was happening to us.

**Thank you everyone for your comments. I hope u all love this chapter please leave me your reviews let me know what you think about it**.


	34. Chapter 34

**Paul's POV **

I can't believe it I just imprinted on the girl that I still love. I will do anything to make her happy I know we broke up but I will fix that. I knew Bella was the one for me. I can't stop looking at her I've been waiting for this day to come. It's been hard staying away from her but now I don't have to and now I'm beginning to like this wolf thing because now I can be with her forever.

I have to tell the pack that I imprinted. They will be happy even Jacob will be happy about it because now he knows I will never hurt Bella. We will have to throw a bonfire so I can tell Bella about the legend of our tribe. She's heard stories about them when she was little well we all have heard them but we never took them seriously.

"Hey How are you doing?" I say as I walk towards her bed.

"I'm doing good"

"Bella I'm sorry about what happened between us. I would like to work things out with you if you give me a second chance."

"I don't know Paul you hurt me really bad and I don't think I can go threw something like that again. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Was there another girl, Is that why you broke up with me."

"Bella there was never any other girl. I can't tell you yet why we broke up but I will be able to tell you soon please just wait."

"Alright, So what have you been up to." She said changing the subject.

Let me see I can't tell her that I've been walking around like a wolf and watching make sure the bloodsuckers don't come on our land. So what do I tell her because I can't lie to her she will know if I'm lieing.

"Nothing much just been thinking about you and I've been worrying about you especially after the accident."

"I've been thinking about you to Paul." She said looking into my eyes.

"What have you been up to?" I say as I wonder if she will tell me about that guy or will she try to hide it from me. I hope she's open with me and she tells me about this guy.

"Just going to school and hanging out with friends."

"Yeah. Bella do you think we can ever work this out between us?"

"Right now Paul I really don't know because I don't want to lie to you but there is a guy I've been hanging out with and I'm staring to have feelings for him. But when I saw you today it seemed like everything changed inside of me now I don't know what to think. Paul I want to be with you but like I told you before I don't want to get hurt again. I still love you but it will take sometime before I can forgive you and trust you again."

"I understand that but I will never hurt you again Bella you have to believe me I love you. Your the only girl I love I've loved you ever since your tenth birthday when I saw you in that dress. I will wait for you whenever you are ready. So what is that guys name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sure I don't mind telling you. His name is Jasper I met him at the library in Forks. He is a nice guy I think you would like him." She looked kind of embarrassed at the last part like it slipped out.

What ex would like the current boyfriend I thought. Yeah I bet I would love the guy that is trying to move in on my girl. I know she feels the imprint she is trying to fight it because I understand she doesn't want to go threw the pain that I caused her not again. Maybe I should just let her be with this guy and we should just be friends. But I don't think I can take the pain if I see her with any other guy. I was already hurt when I found out she was dating and that was before I imprinted. I think it would be even more painful now if I saw them together.

"So Bastard I mean Jasper. Has he came to see you yet?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah he came to see me right before you came in."

I never seen anyone come out of this room maybe it was before I showed up at the hospital. I wonder what this guy looks like. I don't want to ask but I should so I can see what he's got on me and if I do have a chance. I bet he is some nerd that has glasses on and is to shy to talk to girls. I bet he probably had a heart attack when Bella said that she would go out with him. He's probably used to staying home and going on dates with his hands. At least then he gets laid, I bet all his World Of Warcraft friends are ecstatic that one of them talked to a girl.

He is nothing but a rebound, Bella probably felt sorry for him. Jasper who will name their kid that. That name sounds like an old man with shriveled balls I hope they don't work out.

"Paul"

"Yeah" I say as I realize I spaced out.

"Are you alright?" She looks at me funny waiting for a response.

"Yeah just been thinking a lot lately that's all. Bella I'm going to see if your family has arrived."

"OK"

As I get up I give Bella a kiss on her forehead and start to walk out of the room. As I leave the room I smell that smell again right before I came in here. I will bring this up to the pack like I said before it could be the Doctor. I was walking out just as I see everyone here waiting in the hall next to the waiting room.

"Hey guys." I say as I pass them.

"How is she?" Sarah asks me before I can sit down.

"She's doing good. How long have you guys been out here?"

"We've been out here for an hour." Billy says.

"Why didn't you guys come inside to see her."

"We thought it was best to give you guys sometime alone." Sarah said smiling at me as she winks.

"Thank you. You guys can go ahead and see her she is up waiting for you."

"Alright we will be back." Sarah says as she and Billy leave the room.

I look at the rest of the people in here. I'm happy that the pack is here supporting the family.

"Hey where is Leah and Jacob." I said as I realized that those two were missing.

"They went to get something to eat." Sam says. As I see Kim and Emily laughing in the back ground trying to hold it in.

"Alright what's going on?" I say looking at everyone.

"Well... How can I say this, Jacob imprinted on Leah so they went to go talk. We will have to throw a bonfire after Bella's out of the hospital, So Leah will know what's going on." Sam says.

"That's good that Jacob imprinted on the girl he's been crushing on. I don't know how to say this but.." I say right before I get cut of by Jacob coming in the room with Leah behind him all smiling.

"Say what?" He says looking at me as he walks up next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I imprinted on Bella." I say looking at him to see how he is going to take this.

"That's great I'm happy for you." He says with a smile on his face.

Wow I thought I was going to get my ass kicked there for a minute, Well now I'm stuck with him for life because I'm going to be with Bella. I guess this imprint thing made him lose some of his brain cells. Everyone in the room was looking at him like he was crazy because everyone knows how he can be when it comes to Bella.

"So your alright with this." I say worried that he is going to go off any second.

"Yeah I'm alright I know you will treat her good because if you don't I will kick your ass." He says still with a smile on his face. I don't think it's sunk in yet he's still gaga over Leah.

"Alright."

**Jasper's POV **

Thank god that guy didn't catch my sent when I bummed into him in the hall of the hospital as I was leaving Bella's room. I know what he is I didn't think it was true but now I'm going have to watch my back. How does Bella know them? Maybe she doesn't because she's not really from that family. If they did tell her she would have known when she met me. I wonder if they are going to tell her what I am and what they are and that were enemies.

**Sorry for the wait just been busy with the holiday. I hope everyone had a good 4th of July. **

**Thank you for all your comments please leave me your comments and let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV **

I've been home from the hospital for two weeks now and still I'm feeling some of the side effects from the accident. Jacob said that Dr. Cullen told him about nightmares or problems sleeping, Well I don't have any trouble falling asleep. The problem lies with what I dream of once I close my eyes. You'd think I would be having nightmares about things involved with the accident. But it's different these are like the nightmares I used to have when I was little. It's never me in the dream it's like I'm in someone else's shoes living there life dieing there death.

I'm not sure what these dreams mean but I want them to stop I've tried everything short of keeping myself awake all hours of the night with no solution. Now I know what those kids felt like in those Freddy movies dreading going to sleep. It's something that bothers me but it's also something I try not to think about too much. I don't want my dreams to effect my life.

Things with me and Paul are weird as always he calls me everyday and tries to come and see me. But I just don't feel right letting him back into my life after what he did to me. And then there's Jasper and the feelings I have for him he calls almost every day too but he doesn't come too see me. I imagine Jacob's the reason for that. It feels like we've grown even closer since the accident we talk on the phone for hours sometimes about nothing. Which makes the situation with Paul even more awkward I have feelings for both of them and there both trying to make me fall for them. Even though I've already fallen for Paul thinking about what he did to me makes me not want to fall for him again. I don't want to get hurt.

But at the same time I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don't feel comfortable driving just yet and I'm not about to have my Mom drop me off so I could see Jasper. Or worst Jacob I could only imagine the embarrassment. Luckily the insurance covered the accident so my Dad wasn't too mad about the car. He looks pretty happy to me driving off in his brand new rental car. I'm a little tired of my family treating me like I'm still a patient even though I'm constantly telling them I'm OK. It seems like Jacob's been with Leah every minute since we left the hospital, I'm happy for him. He gets that look in his eyes whenever someone mentions her name. Like just the thought of her brings a smile to his face. It's a feeling everyone should feel at least once in there lifetime and I've had the privilege of feeling that way more than once. But I've also been burdened with the problems that come with that feeling and the pain that I felt when he left.

I don't know if the feeling of love was great enough to overcome that. And deep down inside I know Jasper wouldn't hurt me. But I don't trust myself not to hurt him. I can't get into a fully committed relationship with someone if I still have feelings any kind of feelings for someone else. It wouldn't be fair to Jasper I know the pain I felt when Paul broke my heart and I don't wish that on anyone. Let alone me be the cause.

And that's why I've been holed up in my room for most of these two long weeks just thinking, Playing scenarios in my head trying to figure out the best thing for me to do. Part of me wants to be with Paul again and the other half wants something new and to try things with Jasper. But then there's a part of me albeit a small part, That wants to tell both of them no.

But if they feel for me the way I felt for Paul, Then I would be doing the one thing I told myself I wouldn't do I would be hurting someone. And the worst part of it is that I would be hurting both of them and I don't know if I can live with that. So a decision has to be made and weather I like it or not someones going to get hurt.

Emily, Kim, And Leah have been over quite a bit, Leah told me about how she couldn't stand to see me in a hospital bed injured like that. I understand how she felt I don't know if I could handle seeing one of them laying in the hospital. But lately I'm starting to wonder if Leah's coming over to see how I'm doing or if she's just been coming over to spend time with the butthead down the hall.

Since every time she's here she's with me and the girls for about five minutes before she disappears into the hall. I don't care how weak she says her bladder is no one has to pee that often. We all know what she's doing but we let her think she's smooth. We all understand it's new love every one of us has experienced it before. I think it's cute and it seems so innocent they really look like its true love and I know they will make it.

Them finally being together is a relief to me now I don't have to try and play matchmaker for Jacob. He has his dream girl and I'm happy for him, I used to notice him noticing her all the time sneaking in hints to me about her hoping I would put in a good word for him well I guess he got the courage to step up and tell her how he feels. Well whatever he said it must have been poetic because he has her sprung and the same goes for him. Whenever there together I can't help but think to myself sooner or later one of them is going to have to come up for air.

But all of these things still can't take my mind off of the men vying for my love. And the predicament I have found myself in. And so it is with much thought that I have made a decision about who I am going to be with. Now I just need to figure out a way to go see him.

**Thank you for your review. Please leave me your comments.**

**Who did Bella choose?  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella's POV **

"Mom I'll be back in an hour." I shouted as I ran into the kitchen to grab the car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't talk now I will tell you when I come back love you." I say as I run out the door.

I'm still nervous about getting behind the wheel so soon after the accident. But I have to get over it and what better time then now. I just don't like the fact that I have to drive all the way to Forks. When I get there I'll text Jasper and tell him to meet me at the library. I'll tell him that its important and we have to talk.

It looks like it's going to rain what else is new I thought as I pulled into the library. And started to text Jasper I don't even know where he lives if its even in Forks. He text back right away and said to give him five minutes. Well he must live close if it's only going to take him five minutes to get here. As I sit in the car thinking about what I'm going to tell him it started to rain. I reached to the side to turn on the windshield wipers just as Jasper knocks on my window scaring this shit out of me.

I roll down the window to see him smiling.

"Nice ride what happened to the other car?" He says sarcastically.

"It fell in love with a tree and they lived happily ever after now get your ass in the car your getting all wet."

"It's OK I like the rain, Plus its the only time I can take a shower so it's win win."

"Get in weirdo." I say as I roll up the window and watch him run to the other side of the car quickly hoping in and closing the door. He looks at me smiling as he shakes his head splashing rain water on me.

"Thanks I needed another shower." I say as I start to wipe my face off.

"How can you not love this weather, It's beautiful."

"I never said I didn't like it you just assumed plus I like it better when its sunny."

"Nah I'm not a big fan of the sun." He says as he smiles. "So what's up whats the big emergency."

"Not an emergency I just came to a conclusion about something and I wanted you to know what's going on. I know lately I've seemed kind of distant and you know about my past with me and Paul. So I've had a lot to think about."

"Yeah I know about the situation, So what's your conclusion?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about you and about Paul and weighing the pro's and con's trying to decide what to do." Before I can finish telling him my decision he cuts me off.

"Bella can I say something first?" I nod my head yes. "Before you tell me your decision I have something to say. I have a lot of feelings for you and I care for you. But I don't think I can be with you."

I sit with a surprised look on my face as he continues talking.

"I don't know if you were going to pick me or him. But I'm going to make it easier for you. You should be with him."

"Why do you think I should pick him?" I say looking at him trying to hold back tears.

"Because Bella your in love with him. You've always been in love with him ever since we met. And deep down inside I knew that no matter what I did he would always be there somewhere a question mark in the back of your head. And you would always wonder if he was the one that got away. And no matter how smooth I am and believe me I'm smooth like butter baby I can't erase the memories that you two have. And it's too much for me to compete with. And I value your friendship and I want to remain friends which is why I had to interrupt you before you said anymore. I don't want this to be weird so whoever you were going to pick just keep it to yourself. Because we both know in the end no matter how good I treated you it would have been him."

I sit there speechless as the rain pounding against the hood of the car breaks the silence. Part of me is happy because he basically did what I've been scared to do. Tell him that we can't be together and that I was still in love with Paul. But anyone telling you that they can't be with you hurts your ego no matter who it is.

"Wow, I...I don't know what to say."

"It's OK Bella, I know its going to be hard to get over a beefcake like me. But your strong I know you can do it." He says smiling at me.

"I...I'm just speechless, Really I don't know how to react. Smooth as butter baby." I say as I burst out laughing.

"I know this is hard for you Bella, Your hiding your true feeling with fake laughter. The first stage is denial." He says as he starts to laugh too. "But seriously Bella, I just want you to be happy. And I think he makes you the happiest. But I'll always be there for you if you need me." He says as he opens the door and steps out looking back at me before he closes the door. "See you around, Bella."

He closes the door before I can respond back as the rain blocks my vision of him as he disappears into the rain. Well that was easier then I thought it was going to be. I just hope things don't become weird with me and Jasper. This is usually the part when the friendship is ruined and they stop talking. I don't want that to be me and Jasper I thought as I started the car and drove back home.

**Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all your reviews I hope you guys like this one. Please tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Paul's POV**

It's been two weeks since I talked to Bella in the hospital. I've been calling her but I think she's been ignoring my calls and I stop by the house to see her and she just stays in her room. I understand she's not ready to talk to me yet. I don't care how long she takes because I will wait forever for her.

Jacob told me that she is talking to that rebound guy all the time. I hope she doesn't choose him over me because I don't think I can take the pain if she did. I'm already feeling pain because I can't be with her and if she chooses him it will be even worse. Jacob told me to keep my head up because if this guy was so special Bella would already have him meeting the family.

I'm on my way over to see if Bella is home so we can talk if not I can stay to visit Jacob. The pain won't be that bad because she is close by. As I was making my way over there I saw Embry walking over there too. Embry and I have been talking since we found that we are brothers. We are a lot closer then before we found out we were brothers I really didn't talk to him that much I just knew he was Jacob's friend.

"Hey Embry." I said as I was walking with him.

"Hey you going to try to see Bella."

"Yeah see if she is ready to talk."

"Good luck I know it's been hard on you not been able to be near her."

"Yeah it's killing me but I will do anything for her. I know I hurt her and she is trying to figure stuff out about us and I don't blame her because I don't think I would take me back because of what I did to her. If this never happened we wouldn't have anything to worry about it because I would have never ended it with her. But because I thought I was going to hurt her this is what I get because in the end I still hurt her."

"Yeah but think of it this way once you tell her why you did what you did she will forgive you and will understand why you ended it. Because you were looking out for her."

"Yeah I hope so." I say as we get to Jacob's house.

We walk over to the house and knock on the door as Jacob opens the door all happy. I know why he is all smiles Leah must be here.

"What's up?" He says as he opens the door for us to come in.

"Nothing much just wanted to see what you were doing?" I say as I made my way into the living room. "Hi Leah."

"Hey guys"

"You didn't come to see me you came for Bella. Sorry to break the bad news but she's not here." Jacob says as he walks over and sits with Leah.

"Oh, Do you know where she went?

"Nope she just told my Mom that she would be back but she did take the car keys with her. I think she went to go see that guy."

"Paul maybe she went to go look for you." Leah says trying to make me feel better.

"If she was going to look for him she wouldn't talk the car keys because she can just walk to his house duh." Embry says shaking his head.

Jacob gives him the evil eye."Look maybe she went to clear her head she's been stuck in the house for the last couple weeks. She probably just wanted some fresh air." Jacob says.

"Maybe."

We all stayed in the living room talking and making jokes. I mostly stayed quit I really didn't have anything to talk about. I'm just waiting for her to come home to see if she is alright. Maybe she made her decision that's why she took the car.

"Hey did Sam ever talk to the Cullen's about them being on our land."

"Yeah we had that meeting while Bella was in the hospital."

Wow that long ago. I was so worried about Bella that I just missed the meeting and forgot to ask them about it.

"And what happened?"

"They told him about it but they said they were never on our land so maybe it was some other bloodsucker passing threw."

"Yeah but if they were walking threw why would they just stay in one spot for so long. That I don't understand because to me it was making it seem like they were waiting or watching."

"Yeah but now the smell is not there so they probably were waiting."

"Have you been there since I found it?"

"Yeah we checked it out and the smells been gone for two weeks."

"Alright."

I have a bad feeling about this I'm going to check it out tonight when I do my patrol to make sure it was just some bloodsucker that was walking threw. I don't want to take a chance.

"Hey Paul"

"Yeah" I say looking at Leah.

"Bella just pulled up why don't you meet her outside."

I didn't hear the car pull in. I get up from the couch and make my way outside to meet her. I see her getting her bag out of the car and making her way towards me.

"Hi Paul."

"Hi"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

She takes my hand and we start to walk away from the house. This must be good because she is holding my hand.

"Paul I've been thinking about us for the past two weeks and I've made my decision."

I just shake my head nervously because I don't know what to say.

"We have been threw so much good and bad and we've known each other for a long time since we were kids. You've been my best friend and you've always been there for me whenever I needed you. What I'm trying to say is Paul I want to give us another try because you've been my everything. My first kiss,love and first boyfriend. Paul you make me so happy that I don't think there will be any guy ever that can do that."

I grabbed Bella and kissed her with so much passion that she will never forget this kiss. I can't believe she is giving us another chance. She's made me the happiest man ever I can't wait to tell everyone about us. I pull away from Bella and look into her eyes.

"What about that guy?"

"I told him that I just wanted to be friends well I should say he told me."

I pulled her back to me so I can hold her and never let go. As I was holding her I smelled a sweet smell that started to make me shake.

"Paul are you alright." Bella says as she pulls away to look at me.

"Bella where have you been?" I step back looking at her.

**Thank you for reading hope you like the chapter please comment. Thanks**

**What is Bella going to tell him?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Paul's POV**

As I look at her waiting for her response. I will know if she lies to me because I will feel it. We can't lie to each other because the other one will know so I guess thats a good thing about imprinting.

"I was with Jasper. Why?" She says looking confused.

If she was with him then that means he's a bloodsucker. How did we not see this coming Jacob should have got on to this but he was away from the house and I couldn't do anything because we were over and that's when she started to hang out with him. Is he with the Cullen's I thought to myself.

"What is Jasper's last name?"

"Whitlock. Why?"

"Just asking I just thought I might know the guy."

That's not lieing to her because I really thought I might have known him. Maybe he is a new member to their family they pick them up like if they were lost children.

"OK so what do you want to do?"

"Lets go out its been a long time since we've been out and I miss that." I say looking at her.

"Alright just give me twenty minutes to get ready."

"Yeah."

She gives me a kiss and takes off running into the house to get ready. I have to talk to the pack about this. Jacob and Embry came out of the house as Bella pushes Jacob out of the way.

"So I guess you guys worked it out." Jacob says as he walks over to me.

"Yeah we did so now your stuck with me for life. So when should I start calling you brother in law." I say laughing.

"Never because if you do I will kick your ass."

"Hey I'm just saying because I'm going to be in your life after this is all over I'm not going no where."

"Yeah Yeah. So what are you guys doing that made Bella run in the house like she's lost her head?"

"I'm going to take her out on a date. But I need to talk to you guys and the pack."

"Is this good or bad because Leah and I were going to go out too."

I give him the look "It's bad really bad but I will tell you guys at Sam's I don't want you to wolf out here."

"Wow that bad that Jacob would turn." Embry says.

I just shake my head.

"Alright I will have Leah keep Bella busy while we have our meeting." Jacob says as he walks into the house.

"So when are you going to tell Bella about this."

"Soon because shes already been hanging out with one." I say as I'm waiting for Jacob.

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you at Sam's." I say as Jacob comes out of the house.

"Alright lets go. Oh Paul got bad news to tell you." He says with a big ass smile on his face.

"What?"

"We are double dating you can thank Leah for that one. I think it's a good idea so you wont be able to try anything sneaky with your brother in law standing right there." He says with a smile as I can hear Embry laughing in the background.

"That's fine with me but hope you know that you aren't getting anything from Leah tonight either because Bella and her will be stuck to the hip tonight. So you can thank Leah for me brother." I say smiling as I see Jacob's face drop. Embry is laughing so hard that it looks like he is going to piss on him self.

"Shut up Embry." Jacob says mad.

I know that Jacob's been waiting to make a move on her ever since he's been crushing on her. Now that Bella and I are together we will be able to have the bon fire. We've been waiting ever since she got out of the hospital to have one. But then she started to ignore me so we thought that it was best to wait. Jacob told Leah later on, So she and Emily know what's going on now it's time for Bella to know. I can see if we can throw it next Saturday so she and Leah will hear the stories.

We get to Sam's house as we see the other guys are already here.

"Hey guys." I say as we walk inside the house.

"Hey Paul." Sam says.

"I thought you would be at Bella's house hoping she will come out of her room so you can see her." Jared says laughing.

Everyone in the house starts to laugh.

"Yeah you guys should see him he looks like a lost puppy." Jacob says.

"Shut up all of you alright you all would have been like that if your imprint didn't want anything to do with you." I say as everyone stopped laughing. "If you guys are done making jokes about me we should get down to business.

"Sorry Paul what do we need to talk about." Sam says.

"Bloodsucker's."

"Alright what about them?" Sam says looking at me confused.

"Paul if this what you were going to tell me you could have done it at home because why would I wolf out." Jacob says laughing.

"Because Bella is friends with one." I say looking at him.

"WHAT?" Jacob says as he starts to shake.

"Yeah I smelled him on her when we made up but I noticed the smell in the hospital too but I just blew it off because of Dr. Cullen."

"Bella's been hanging out with a Cullen." Jacob says as he starts to calm down.

He is going to freak out when he finds out it's not a Cullen I thought to myself.

"Does that mean they broke the treaty?" Quil says.

"No."

"What do you mean no." Jacob says as he takes a step closer to me.

"Jacob back away from Paul." Sam says.

"Because he's not a Cullen." I say as Jacob start to lose it.

We all back away from him. It's a good thing Emily is not here for this.

"So my sister is hanging out with a fucking bloodsucker who can kill her at any time and she's been alone with this asshole." Jacob says as he starts to shake even more.

"Jacob lets go out side." Sam says.

We all walk out side as Quil and Embry have to hold Jacob. I guess Sam doesn't want his house to get messed up because his Mom would kick his ass for it like what happened last time. I start to laugh as I remember that day Jared and Quil were play fighting when it got serious between them.

"What are you laughing about?" Jared whispered to me.

"That time you and Quil messed Sam's house up."

"Oh yeah." Jared says as he starts to laugh.

"I'm glad this is funny to you guys that my sister is with a bloodsuck." Jacob says.

"We are not laughing at that and she may be your sister but she is my imprint so don't think I'm taking this as a joke or else I wouldn't have called a meeting over it."

"So what do we do Sam?" Embry says trying to break the tension.

"We will have a meeting with the Cullens tonight and find out about this guy."

"Should I cancel my date." I say.

"No go on the date we will have it after."

"Alright."

I look at Jacob as I see that he is calming down now. I don't know what I would do if that was my sister but she is my imprint and I'm going to make sure she stays the hell away from Jasper now. I start walking over to Jacob as everyone starts to walk inside.

"You alright."

"Yeah I'm fine." He says as he starts to walk away.

"Do you think he's alright?" Embry says.

"I don't know but I will keep my eye on him tonight make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I say as I take off towards Jacob.

**Bella's POV**

"So you and Paul." Leah says as she raises her eyebrow at me.

"What about us?" I say as I'm getting ready for my date.

"Come on you know what I'm talking about?"

I stop doing my hair to turn around to look at her. As I see she is laying down on my bed looking at me waiting for my answer.

"We talked and I decided to give him another chance."

"Yeah I can see that but what about that other guy because I know you went to go see him."

"Jacob told you."

"Nope just taking a guess. So what happened?"

"Nothing we talked and I was going to tell him that we should just be friends but he beat me to it so that's about it."

"Yeah sure what ever." Leah says rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Don't what me I know there is more you are just not saying."

"Alright alright I told Paul about the guy and we started to make up then all of the sudden he started to shake and ask me where have I been." I say as I look at Leah.

"Oh wow so where are we going tonight?" Leah says quickly obviously trying to change the subject.

"Do you know something?" I ask looking at her.

"No"

"Leah"

"Look I can't say anything but you will find out soon."

"What do you mean?"

I look at her as she was getting ready to say something as Jacob yells for us.

"Hey you guys ready to go."

"Look we better go." Leah says as she gets up and walks out of the room. Well I guess I'm just going to have to ask Paul about this big secret.

**Sorry for the wait I hope you all like the chapter this one is little bit longer then the other ones. Please leave me your comments let me know what you think thank you.**

**What's going to happen at the meeting?**

**Is Bella going to find out?**

**How is the date going to go?**

**If you guys like my story please check out Sometime Changes Happen its written by UnknownNewborn.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Paul's POV**

The date was going good it seemed like the girls were having a good time. Jacob and I were together the whole time because the girls were acting like they were joined at the hip talking about girls stuff while me and Jacob tried our best to tune them out. I don't know how girls don't get tired of talking about the same old shit.

We guys talk about sports but its different we talk about whats going on with all sports about who got hurt and who might get traded. But with the girls its the same old thing clothes, bags and shoes. I'm so happy I'm not stuck listening to this all the time like Jacob is because he's stuck in the house with his Mom and Bella and now Leah. Poor guy can't catch a break from this, the only way is when he is with us. But I know that soon I will be going threw it too when Bella and I start to live together and whenever we decide to start a family. But that will be some time down the road.

I look at Jacob and it looks like he is about to fall sleep. I turn around and look at the girls they are still on the same topic it's been the same discussion since we left the restaurant.

"Hey what are we going to do now?" I say looking at Jacob.

"I don't know but I hope something soon because I'm getting tired of listening to them. I love both of them but I don't think I can take this anymore."

"I know what you mean. Bella what do you girls want to do?" I say looking at her as they stop talking. Finally I thought to myself as I waited for her response.

"I don't care, Do you guys want to go to the movies?"

A movie does sound good I can sit next to Bella and Leah will be with Jacob so I can have my alone time with her.

"Yeah" Me and Jacob both said. Probably getting the same idea at the same time I thought to myself.

We start to walk towards the theater, Its a nice night out here in Port Angeles you can see a lot of couples together walking around holding hands. I walked over to Bella as I grab her hands and pull her closer to me. As I see Jacob do the same with Leah.

"Hi" I say smiling looking into her eyes. I swear sometimes it's like I can get lost in them.

"Hi" She says as I see her start to blush.

" Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah I'm having a good time, But I just want to say I'm sorry, Because I've been ignoring you all night. But I promise that you will have me for the rest of the night."

"Alright I'm going to hold you to that." I say as I lean in to kiss her.

"Alright you two break it up we have little kids here." Jacob says as he looks around trying to spot some kids but there are none.

"Only little kid I see is you." Bella says as she gives me a kiss back.

"Come on I don't want to see this and I bet Leah don't want to see this either."

"Then turn around and keep walking then." Bella says.

"Come on baby let them be." Leah says as she grabs Jacob by the arm and pulls him towards her as they start walking away.

Thank you Leah as I thought to myself. We are not that far from the theater.

"What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care we can just pick one when we get there. But you know what ever movie we decide on we are not going to watch it." She says with a big smile on her face.

I look at her confused. "Why?"

"Come on Paul do I have to spell it out for you." She says as I stand there still looking at her funny. "Because Jacob will be to busy to watch over us because they will be making out so that means we can to."

"Oh yeah."

I can't believe I forgot about that I bet Bella thinks I'm a dummy. But she does have a point Jacob can't watch us so that will give us some time together.

"Make sure we sit up top and away from them. And pick whatever movie is the longest, I'm talking Lord of the rings trilogy long" I say smiling

"Now your catching on." She says as she gives me a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too."

I'm so glad we worked it out and I'm so happy that I imprinted on her because if it was someone else I would try to find a way around it or deny it. Because the only person I see myself with is her and only her. I would do anything in my power to be with her even if we had to run away together and leave all of this behind I would do it for us. I know I fucked up when I told her we were done, But I was so stupid that I didn't think of any other way I just thought at the time that it was for the best. If I could go back to that day I think I would have done things differently and I think we would have ended up running away together and not looking back. Even if I didn't imprint on her my feelings wouldn't have changed. Because now I know that I can't live without her.

As we get to the theater I was surprised to see that there wasn't too many people here. Must not be any good movies playing I thought to myself as we stepped up to buy our tickets. We picked some foreign movie I have no idea what it's about but I know it's long and that's all that matters to me. We were about to walk inside when me and Jacob both catch a sent that we both know all to well. We both stop in our tracks and look at each other. Bloodsuckers we must have had that thought at the same time as I see Jacob begin to shake. I look at him and shake my head no we can't do this hear not with all these people around I thought to myself.

As Leah see's Jacob start to shake and knows something's wrong so she quickly looks at me as I look at Bella as she hasn't noticed yet so I motion to Leah as she quickly walks to Bella grabbing her by her arm.

"Come on Bella let's go in hurry I have to go to the bathroom."

"OK fine but you don't have to rip my arm off." Bella says as Leah quickly leads her inside.

As me and Jacob turn around to try and spot the bloodsuckers.

"There." Jacob says as he sees them approaching the theater.

"Let's not do anything stupid here Jake." I say as I see him shaking more as they get closer.

I'm fine I can control myself but right now I don't think Jacob can I thought to myself. As I took a deep breath and looked at Jacob shaking more as they get closer. I'm prepared for the worst. Were prepared to fight.

**Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for your comments. Please let me know what you think.**

**What's going to happen next?  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Paul's POV**

"Look at what we've got here it looks like two strays. What did your master let you off your leash?" The blonde bitch says laughing.

"Fuck you." Jacob says about to go after her. I have to pull him back as I see the big guy step up to protect her.

"Look we don't want any trouble so just leave."

She starts to laugh at us. "We were here first so you guys should leave."

"Rosalie." The one with fucked up hair says.

"No why should we have to leave this is our territory. There the trespassers." She says looking at us.

What and the hell makes her think this is there territory, Maybe what they say about blondes is true they are not that smart.

"Look I don't how you think we are trespassing but last I checked this was open for both our kinds"

"Yeah." Jacob says looking at her.

I see the big guy is getting closer to Jacob. "Hey pull back your gay bodyguard." I say.

"Oh what you going to release the dog. Oh I'm scared." She says sarcastic.

She's doing this shit on purpose just to piss off Jacob. If we weren't around a lot of people I would turn my head and let him fight with her because she is starting to get on my damn nerves and I will take care of king kong here.

"Look you better restrain Barbie and Ken." I say looking at the other two.

"Emmett and Rose go back to the car."

"Yeah do as your told?"

As Jacob says that the blonde goes after him as I see the little one gets to her so fast before she can touch Jacob. The gargantuan goes over there and restrains her as they start to walk away from us as I hear her yelling.

"Next time dog."

"Pick the place and time bitch and I will be waiting."

"Jacob."

"What?"

I just shake my head. He would never call a women a bitch but I guess she just pushed the wrong buttons.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She isn't very accepting of your kind."

"It's alright but it's a good thing we ran into you." The guy starts to look at me funny. "We need to have a meeting with you guys."

"Sure I will let Carlisle know. When did you want to have the meeting."

"After our date is over I will let Sam know."

"Alright we will see you there and I'm sorry again."

"It's alright." I say as I see them taking off towards the other two.

Jacob and I walk back towards the theater to look for the girls. We see them playing one of the arcade games as we walk over to them. I go behind Bella as I can see she's really into the game.

"Hey." I say as I touch her making her jump. I see that I made her crash.

"Hey you made me crash."

"Yeah at least this time it wasn't Dad's car." Jacob says laughing.

"Shut up." Bella says as she turns to me.

"I'm sorry can you please forgive me."I say giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. You ready to see the movie?"

"Yeah lets go." I say as we start walking to theater five.

Jacob and Leah went to sit on the opposite side from us as Bella was walking all the way up to the top.

"Hey no funny business up there." Jacob yells out.

"Fine I better not see any down there." Bella says. I notice Jacob shut up really fast.

I'm happy it was just us in here before everyone started to come in. We sat down and started to get ready to watch the movie. I really didn't see what movie they picked my mind was on the leaches and I forgot to ask. As the movie was playing I was holding Bella's hand, I love being around her and I thank God for letting me be with her.

As the movie got over we were walking outside. The movie was not that bad but I don't think I would go see it again or even buy it on DVD. Jacob and Leah were walking in front of us to give me and Bella some time alone.

"So what took you so long?"

I looked at her forgetting about earlier. "Jacob wasn't feeling good."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah I guess it was something in the air that made him feel sick. And plus I think Leah can take care of him."

"Oh" She says as we start to walk back to the car.

We made it back to La Push so fast it must have been because Jacob was driving. We get to Bella and Jacob's place as Jacob and Leah walked inside hand in hand. I stayed behind to talk to Bella.

"I had a really good time Paul, I would like to do it again soon but next time no Jacob."

I start to laugh. "I would like that." I say as I lean in to kiss her.

I don't know how long we were out there talking and kissing but it must have been awhile because Jacob had to come over to tell me it was time. I didn't want to leave Bella I wanted to stay here with her. I looked and saw Jacob taping his foot impatiently. Sometimes I wonder if he is a girl because he acts like one all the time.

"Come on Paul I don't got all day."

"I'm going to kick his ass." I look at Bella. "Well I better go." I give her one more kiss before I leave.

"Paul when your done talking with Sam come back."

I look at her. "You sure."

She nods her head yes as she starts to walk inside as I see Leah and the other girls are over. When did Kim and Emily come over I thought to myself. Jacob was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I say looking at him wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I'm not going to say anything, You ready."

"Yeah lets get this over with." We started to walk to Sam's to meet the others. Once we got there Jacob was telling Sam and the others what happened at the theater. How he had to hold me back from fighting them as I looked at him funny.

"Tell them what really happened because if I remember it right it was you that had to be held back." I say as everyone started to laugh at him.

Only Jacob would turn the story around to make it seem as though he was a tough guy. I told Sam that I told the guy we would meet them after our date was over and they said they would be waiting for us. We left Sam's house as we started to walk into the woods to change into our wolf form. I can already smell them before we even get close.

"Jacob, Embry and Quil I want you guys to stay in wolf form." Sam says as we start getting closer to the leaches.

"Why?" Jacob says. Always has to wine like a baby I thought to myself.

"Because I don't want a fight to start between us and them and I know you and that girl have unfinished business. As we all saw in you mind." Sam says with a alpha command.

"Fine."

Jared Sam and I were walking back into the woods to change back. As the other three stood over there watching them to make sure they don't do anything. We walked over to them.

"Thank you for coming." Sam says.

"It was no problem. My I ask what it is you need from us." Carlisle says.

"We found out some news and I was wondering if you can help us."

I see as the rest of them start to look around like they know something. Jacob started to growl at the blonde one.

"I see your master put the leash back on you."

"Rose silence." Carlisle says.

"Jacob that's enough." Sam says.

The say at the same time as both her and Jacob shut up.

"Do you guys know a guy named Jasper Whitlock?"

It gets quite as they all shake there heads no.

"We don't know him but we ran into his sent and we think he may be a nomad that is just passing threw. Why is there a problem with him?"

"I don't think he is just passing threw." I say looking at him pissed off.

"Paul settle down. You have to excuse him this whole ordeal is hard on him. We found out today that he's been hanging around a member of the family and we thought he was with you guys."

"No I'm sorry he's not. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yeah just keep a look out for him because we don't know what he is or his intentions. If he is vegan like you guys or worst a carnivore."

"We will keep a look out."

"Thank you again." Sam says.

As they nod there heads and shake hands. We all turn around and started to walk back into the woods to go home as we changed back to wolf form.

"What are we going to do now?" Jared says.

"Well we found out they don't know him so we will have to keep a look out for him." Sam says.

"I think they are lying to protect there own kind." Jacob says.

"Jacob why would they lie maybe he his a nomad that is just passing threw." Quil says.

"So if he's not with them and we run into him does that make him fair game." Jacob says.

"I don't see why not it wouldn't break the treaty and it might be fun." Jared says.

"Right now we don't know what he is or why he's here. So we just need to keep our guards up and he will be dealt with when the time comes." Sam says with authority.

Would they lie to protect there own? No because we have a treaty with them and they wouldn't risk breaking it. But I don't buy that bullshit that he is just passing threw he is here for a reason and I'm going to find out what that reason is even if I have to hunt him down myself.

"I got your back." Jacob says intruding into my thoughts.

"Thanks." I respond back as I look at him.

"Looks like were going hunting." He says with a stern tone.

**Thanks for reading plz comment.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness, I didn't know where I was but it felt cold and wet. I tried to step but I couldn't it was almost as if there was no ground to walk on. I started to panic my heart racing as I tried to free myself from whatever was restraining me. When suddenly a bright light appears in the distance temporarily blinding me, I try to shield my eyes but I can't move my arms. I try and close my eyes as the light grows brighter and inches closer but when I close my eyes it's like the light becomes more transparent and lucid.

I open my eyes as the light rushes towards me engulfing my body. As I feel a chill run across my spine followed by a sharp pain. I close my eyes and scream out in pain but no sound comes out. My heart feels like it's about to explode out of my chest as I start to breath heavily and shake uncontrollably.

When suddenly the light disappears and the darkness overtakes my surroundings once again. This time I feel no pain I feel numb as my heart rate slows drastically almost to a stand still. When suddenly the darkness disappears and I start to free fall. My body free from whatever restrained me before. As I look down to see the forest below me I see the tops of the trees growing closer. As I descend towards the trees I look to my left and see rain drops falling along side me. Its almost as though I was falling with the rain I look back down to see the trees getting closer I was about to fall to my death.

But I wasn't scared of landing almost as if I knew it wouldn't kill me. When suddenly I see something in the corner of my eye running threw the forest. I couldn't make out what it was as I tried to focus on the object. I see another object running behind the first object as I fall closer to the tree's my vision becomes clearer. It's a woman running but I can't make out what's running behind her. All I see is a figure shrouded by darkness almost as if it's face was masked in black.

I quickly focus on the woman running as she stumbles and quickly regains her footing. Looking back as she begins to run again. The figure gains ground as the woman starts to scream as she runs but her screams go unheard. As I fall closer towards the ground my body begins to shift towards the woman. As I begin to fall towards her the ground and her growing closer. As I close my eyes and hold my breath embracing impact. When right before I hit the ground I see darkness once again.

I quickly open my eyes and look around I'm standing in the forest covered in mud. Wet and cold as the rain pours down upon me. As I look down at my hands I notice I'm wearing baby blue cloth gloves most of the left glove was covered in blood. As I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my forehead. As I reach up and touch the center of the pain then look back at my hand. I see fresh blood on the gloves when suddenly I see the blood dripping from my forehead onto the gloves. My heart begins to race again as the same helpless feeling from before comes back.

I quickly look around trying to figure out where I am I know these woods I thought to myself. As I looked behind me when suddenly I see the figure barreling towards me. As I start to run I realize that I have become the woman that I was watching from above. Almost as If I had taken over her body somehow. I look back to see the figure growing closer.

As I try to run faster but my feet feel as thought they are running threw sand. As I stumble and fall to my knees. I raise my head and scream as loud as I can. Hoping someone, Anyone would hear my cries. As I close my eyes waiting for the figure to strike at any moment. The footsteps growing louder as it approaches.

Tears start to stream down my face as I prepare for certain death. When suddenly the footsteps stop and silence consumes the forest. The rain drops bouncing off of the trees and onto the ground is the only sound I hear. As I slowly open my eyes expecting the figure to be standing in front of me.

But it's not I quickly look behind me but it's not there. It's almost as if it disappeared, As my heart slows and I try to catch my breath. I slowly climb to my feet and start to brush the dirt and mud off of myself. I feel a sense of safeness like whatever it was that was chasing me or her is gone. I start to walk when I see the bright light once again in front of me. This time it doesn't hurt my eyes its luminescence is welcoming.

As I start to run towards the light it creeps closer. I feel the warmth radiating from the light I begin to smile as I race towards it. When suddenly the figure reappears standing in front of the light blocking me from entering. I quickly turn to run away from it but as I turn I see it standing right behind me as thought it shifted from in front of me to directly behind me. I fall to the floor and begin to use my hands to back peddle away from it. As it raises it's arm and swipes at me. As pain overtakes my body I scream out in agony.

When suddenly I awake it was a dream I thought to myself. As I open my eyes to see the sun gleaming threw the dark clouds bouncing off of the trees that stand over me. I quickly sit up and look around I'm in the forest. Am I still dreaming I thought to myself as I stand up and look around confused. I must not be dreaming as I look down and notice that I am wearing the same clothes that I went to sleep in. Except now they were covered in dirt I quickly brushed myself off. As I remembered the wound on my forehead in the dream. I reach up to feel for blood but nothing I was unharmed.

I stand there dumb founded when suddenly I hear a voice in the distance. Calling my name over and over again, As it grew closer I realized it was Jacob.

"I'm over here."

He spots me and quickly runs towards me.

"Guys she's over here." He says as he reaches me.

"Bella are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, What happened?"

"You tell me, Last night you said you were going to sleep. Then this morning your gone. We've been looking for you all morning."

"I was gone all night?"

"I don't know, Do you remember anything?"

"I just remember dreaming I was having a nightmare. Then suddenly I woke up here."

I see Mom and Dad quickly approach followed by Paul as my Mom and Dad run up and hug me my Mom looks as though she had been crying.

"Oh Bella thank god are you OK?"

"I'm fine Mom, I'm sorry I, I don't know what happened was I sleep walking?"

"I don't know but thank god your OK."

Paul runs up and hugs me kissing me on my forehead.

"Are you OK? What happened."

"I'm fine, I don't know I think I was sleep walking."

"Is this a side effect of the accident?" Jacob asks as Paul kisses me on my cheek.

"The doctor said it could be but why would it happen now. I've been fine for the last month it doesn't make any sense."

"As long as your OK, Come on let's go home and get you warmed up." Dad says as he puts his arm around me as we start to walk.

"Will you be alright to go to the bon fire tonight?"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine I just need to take a shower and relax."

Was I sleep walking was anything in my dream real? And if I was sleep walking what was the reason for it? I've never done anything like this before. When I was little I had nightmares but nothing like this.

We started to walk out of the woods when suddenly my Mom stops and looks at me worried.

"Oh my god Bella honey your bleeding." She looks down towards my wrist as I lift my hand. And pull back the sleeve of my shirt where the stain of blood is. As everyone stops and looks at me wondering if I'm OK. I look at Mom scared as I rub the blood along my fingertips.

"It's not my blood."

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews. Please leave me your comments thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bella's POV**

Ever since they found me everyone has been asking what happened? And how did you get out there? I'm getting tired of it. I don't know how I got out there but I'm thinking I was sleeping walking. I don't remember what happened out there I want to forget about it and move on. But I can't stop thinking about the dream and the blood. I don't know where it came from or who's it is.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine can everyone please stop asking me that." I say in an angry tone.

"Sorry." Leah says putting her head down.

"It's OK I'm sorry too I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I've just been asked the same question about a million times today. And your just making sure I'm OK your a good friend I'm sorry.

"It's OK I understand, So changing the subject are you excited about the bon fire tonight?" Leah says smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait."

It's always the same it's nothing new. Everyone in the tribe goes to these to hear the stories and it's always the same stories. Maybe I can get out of it and say I'm not feeling well but Paul wants me to go. So I guess I kind of have to and plus I want to be there for him.

I haven't heard from Jasper ever since we had the let's just be friends talk. I've been calling him and texting him but I never get anything back. I hope everything is alright. If Paul found out I was trying to reach him he would be pissed and would probably tell me to leave his ass alone.

Leah came over right after she got out of school to see how I was doing. Even though I told her she didn't have to, but I think part of the reason was to help me find something to wear tonight and to try and keep my mind off of what happened this morning.

"Hey I'm going to go to my house to get ready I will be back over in an hour."

"OK." Yeah right when does it take her only an hour to get ready she'll be back in two hours I thought to myself. As I see her leave the room.

I get up and start to get my stuff ready for a shower so I can start getting ready for tonight. As I was getting my towel there was a knock on the door. "It's open." I say as I see my Mom open the door.

"Hey hon can I come in?"

"Yeah." I say as she walks in and closes the door. She comes over and sits down on my bed.

"I see Leah left in a hurry."

"Yup had to get home to get ready."

"I know you been threw a lot today but I want to let you know how important this bon fire is to our family and to our tribe. A lot of the questions you have will be answered tonight. I'm proud of you my baby is becoming a woman." She says as her eyes start to water as though she was going to cry. "I just want to prepare you and make sure you understand the importance of tonight. Your life will change forever after tonight."

"OK Mom when you say it like that it kind of creeps me out. You guys aren't like going to sacrifice me or anything right." I say with a smirk on my face.

She sits there quietly not really answering my question which freaks me out even more. Then she turns to me with a blank stare.

"Well." She says softly.

"Well what Mom?" I say nervously.

"You figured it all out haven't you." She says as she quickly runs towards me and starts tickling me and laughing. "No Bella were not going to sacrifice you. Were going to eat you." She says in a deep voice trying not to laugh as I start laughing.

"I'm proud of you Bella." She says in a serious voice as she hugs me.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now chop chop were already behind schedule."

"Well I still have to find something to wear, Take a shower, And do my hair." I say panicking

"Isn't that why Leah was here to help you."

"Well she was but she left to get herself ready."

"Well how long do you think it's going to take you? Everybody else is already dressed."

"I don't know probably and hour."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Were leaving in twenty minutes."

"That's not enough time." I said as I started to rummage threw my closet.

"Fine then me and your Dad will take the car and I'll have Jacob and Paul come and walk you over when your ready."

"Oh how nice an escort for the princess." I say smiling.

"Yeah now get a move on I'm sending them in an hour."

"OK, OK I'm getting in the shower right now." I say as I see her leave the room.

**Paul's POV**

"So are you nervous?" Jacob says as we walk to his house to get Bella.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Because tonight is the night that you tell the girl you love that sometimes when you get threatened or angry you kind of morph into a wolf. Some girls might not take that too well." He says smiling.

"Yea but Bella's different I know she loves me no matter what."

"Yeah that's what all the girls say until they see your skin rip apart and hair rush out of every part of your body. Usually you don't have any time to explain because your too busy chasing her after she runs away screaming."

"Yeah but with Bella it will be easier for her to grasp because her brother and her father are the same way."

"Yeah I guess you have a point. So no nervousness?"

"No not nervousness, Its just that ever since this morning with what happened with Bella. I can't shake this feeling like something's wrong."

"Don't worry about it bro she was just sleep walking the doctor said it could be a side effect plus she's with us so we can protect her."

"I know but I just can't help but think something bad is going to happen tonight."

**Thanks for reading sorry I took so long to post I've been sick**. **Please comment sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. It's the calm before the storm...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Leah's POV**

I noticed the full moon and how bright the stars where as I left my house and made my way to Bella's to see if she was ready. Jacob called me and said to meet him there something about him and Paul escorting us to the bon fire. Sounds just like Jacob always trying to be the bodyguard. I sent a text to Bella asking if she was ready. But I didn't get a response she's probably in the shower I thought as I crossed the damp street still wet from when it rained a couple of hours ago. As I reached their house I could see the shadow of someone moving upstairs in Bella's window. Well at least she's out of the shower I thought as I walked up and knocked.

"Hey Babe" Jacob said as he opened the door and leaned in kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi, Is she ready yet?"

"You know Bella, She said to give her about two minutes."

"Which means more like ten minutes." We both said at the same time as we laughed.

"I love you babe." I said looking into his eyes knowing that there is no one in the world that will know me as well as he does.

"I love you too, Us finishing each others sentences is nice but kind of creepy at the same time." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah but that just means that were in sync and we have a connection." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled close to his chest. I can hear his heart beating it sounds so strong. Stronger than most I imagine.

"Yeah I get that but it might go to far. The next thing you know were going to be dressing alike." He said looking slightly disturbed.

"Babe don't worry I don't think that's going to happen, Besides I can't imagine you fitting into my skinny jeans." I said smiling.

"Yeah they might fit over my ankles, But I like them better when there around your ankles." He says with a perverted smile.

"Oh my god Jacob shut up." I say as I back away from his chest and softly slap him on his shoulder.

"OK OK, I'm sorry wrong place for a comment like that." He says laughing. "But getting back to the clothes issue why is it that you still find a way to wear all my shirts?" He says as he pinches a part of his shirt lifting it up to his nose smelling it.

"Because there big and comfortable. Hey and your the one that said I looked cute when I wear your big shirts."

"Yeah you look cute when your wearing my big shirt and nothing else. And now all my clothes smell like girl."

"Good then other girls know your taken." I say smiling at him.

"I'm pretty sure they already know Babe, Everywhere I go I have you with me. Your my arm candy." He says smiling back as I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And don't you forget it. I'm going to go see what's taking this girl so long." I say as I start to walk upstairs.

"OK tell her to hurry up. I'll be out back with Paul."

"OK." I tell him as I walk up the stairs and towards Bella's room I quickly knock on the door as she opens it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab a sweater."

"You nervous?"

"Your like the tenth person to ask me that already today."

"I know, I know but it's getting closer and it's just a lot to process."

"I'll be fine I'm a big girl I can handle it." She says smiling as she walks passed me and down the hall towards the stairs.

I hope so I say to myself as I start to follow her. As we reach the bottom of the stairs we hear the back door close. As Jacob and Paul come out from the kitchen.

"It's about damn time." Jacob says as he raises his hands.

"Hey calm down, It takes time too look that beautiful." Paul says as we walks passed Jacob slapping him on his stomach as he walks towards Bella.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you, You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well tonight is probably the most important night of my life." He says as he brushes some lint off of his shirt.

"No it's the most important night of our lives." Bella says as she picks the piece of lint from his shirt then leans in and kisses him.

"Disgusting, Babe where we ever that cheesy?" Jacob asks as he approaches me.

"Umm yeah we were pretty cheesy about two minutes ago." I say smiling at him.

"Yeah but that was different, That was sexy cheese." He says as he reaches out grabbing my hand leading me down the rest of the stairs.

"You guys ready to go?" Jacob asks as he opens the door waiting for Bella and Paul to stop kissing.

"Hey dummies big night remember?" Jacob says as they quickly stop kissing as if they forgot that they were supposed to be somewhere.

"Come on Bella you don't want to be late, After all you are the guest of honor." I say as we all walk outside.

"Don't remind me." Bella says nervously.

"Why do you say it like that." Paul asks as he closes the door and we start to walk down the street.

"I don't know I just don't like being the focus of everyone's attention. I'm not going to have to like give a speech or anything am I?"

"No nothing like that. But you should have wore your running shoes." Jacob says laughing as I quickly slap him on his stomach.

"What, Just a joke." He says rubbing his stomach.

"I'm in an abusive relationship." He says looking at Paul.

"Yeah I always thought you looked like a battered wife." Paul says smiling.

"Hey not funny dude she hurts me."

"Awww baby do I hurt you? I'm sorry, I'll make it better with kisses OK."

"Yeah that's enough of that." Bella says as she grabs Paul's hand and walks ahead of us.

Were almost there, It's almost time for Bella to know the truth about her family and the man she loves. I thought to myself as we entered the woods. We had to walk threw the woods a little ways before we would come onto the beach. We could see the glow and the smoke from the fire in the distance.

"Almost there." Jacob says when suddenly we hear a noise behind us.

"What was that?" Bella says scared.

"I don't know." Paul says as we hear the noise again this time in front of us.

"Bella get behind me." Paul says as he grabs her and stands in front of her as Jacob does the same to me.

They stood there on guard waiting for something to come out from the darkness. But nothing happened. As Jacob turns to me.

"It's probably just a fucking rabbit." He says just as something comes flying from the right side of us hitting Jacob sending him flying to the left, As he slams into a tree and falls to the floor. Before I can even let out a scream it circles back around us and runs past again almost as if it was playing with us. This time it fly's in from the left side hitting Paul as he flies in the opposite direction sliding along the ground. Chunks of the dirt fly into the air as he slides with force. Before coming to a stop near some bushes. Whatever it is it's too fast for us to see it looks like a blur as it continues to circle us. Bella screams out for Paul as I run to Jacob to see if he's OK as I see blood running down his forehead, I can see the anger in his eyes. As I see the figure flash by again this time passing right by Bella and heading back the way we came. Disappearing into the woods as Paul and Jacob quickly get to there feet and start to chase after it. As I turn back to look at Bella I notice her holding her hands over her stomach. As blood flows down her hands she falls to her knees then to the ground. As I quickly run to her to see if she's OK I scream out.

"Somebody help us."

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me your comments.**

**What happen to Bella?**

**Who did it?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Jacob's POV**

It seems like I have been chasing it for miles. Paul turned back when we heard Leah scream for help. He said something didn't feel right and that he had to see Bella to make sure she's alright. I told him I will keep going until I catch the fucker.

I"m gaining on it, It's not as fast as it thinks. I still don't know who it is, I don't recognize the sent. But whoever it is it's going to take all the strength I have to keep me from ripping it's fucking head off. I can feel that someone has phased it was Sam and Embry. They must know something's wrong. There coming from the right side to cut it off.

"Sam don't kill it I want it alive. I want to know why it attacked us."

"OK were coming up on it now."

I saw Sam and Embry in the corner of my eye. As they got closer it must have saw them to because it slowed down just enough for Sam and Embry to pass it. This was my chance, I rushed towards it hitting it before it got a chance to take off. It went flying into a tree just as Sam got to it. We quickly restrained it, It's time to get some answers.

**Paul's POV**

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine, But she has a pretty nasty scratch on her stomach. But nothing that a few stitches won't take care of. She's lucky. What happened out there Paul?" Billy says.

"I really don't know, We were heading to the beach when all of sudden something attacked us. We were chasing after it when I heard Leah scream. I turned back and Jacob kept going."

"Sam and Embry left the bon fire to help Jacob, I'm sure whoever it is they'll catch it."

"Good I want to know what the hell is going on. So is OK if I go in and see her?" I asked.

"Yeah sure she'll be happy to know your OK."

I shook Billy's hand and made my way into his house to see Bella, She was laying down on the couch with her friends by her side.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Are you OK?" Bella asks me like I was the one that got hurt. I smiled and replied.

"I'm fine it's you I'm worried about. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine I don't know why everyones making a big deal about it. It's just a scratch but I don't know why I passed out. Maybe because I was scared." She said as I walked over and sat next to her. "Paul what was that out there? That couldn't have been human, Or an animal nothing moves that fast."

I had to choose my answer carefully I didn't want to lie to her. But at the same time I don't think this is a good time to tell her all of our secrets. But I know I'm going to have to tell her soon.

"Were not sure what it was, Jacob and the guys are out looking for it. I'm just glad your OK." I say as I lean in kissing her on her forehead.

"There's something your not telling me, Whatever that thing was it sent you and Jacob flying and you guys just bounce back up and run after it, Without a scratch explain that please." She says looking at me determined to know the truth.

"OK, I'll tell you everything." I say as I see all the girls leave the room to give us privacy.

"What is it that your keeping from me?" She asks just as Jared bursts threw the front door out of breath.

"Paul we need you."

"Not now Jared, I'm in the middle of something." I say with a stern tone.

"Paul your really going to want to see this." He says as he starts to act uneasy as though he's trying to give me a hint about something.

"I"ll deal with it later I'm busy right now." I say as I turn back to look at Bella.

"Just go Paul he seems like it's really important, I'll be here when you get back but make it fast." She says as she leans up and kisses me on the lips. " I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I quickly stand up and follow Jared outside.

"Dude we got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Jacob and Sam tracked it down, From what Sam said Jacob beat the shit out of it. Now they have him cornered in the woods by Sam's house. And I must say he's not like the blood suckers that were used to."

"How do you mean."

"Well he's fast as hell, But that's about it. He's not nearly as strong or bright as the other blood suckers we've come across."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I say as we quickly make our way to Sam's house.

Once we got to the spot where they had him. I see Jacob punch him then grab him by the neck.

"Why are you here?" I could feel the anger in his voice.

"I'm not saying." The blood sucker says as he lowers his head.

"You better talk you piece of shit." Sam says as he punches him in the stomach.

"I'm here on vacation." The blood sucker says as he laughs loudly. "And I didn't come alone." He says as he starts to sing out loud something about making us pay. As I walked up to him.

"Here let me try." I say as I reach down and grab his leg tightly.

"Answer our questions or you can say goodbye to your leg."

"Go ahead I won't answer." He says laughing.

"You know dealing with blood sucker I know two thing, One your pussies, And two you all each have some little thing that makes you special. And I happen to know what makes you special."

"And what is that?" He asks in a cocky tone.

"Well if my boys here got you all held down like a bitch, Then I'm guessing strength isn't one of your specialties, And the girl you attacked back there, My girlfriend. She's fine by the way just a scratch. So your not a killer. But the one thing you are is fast, So fast that my boy Jacob here." I say smiling as I pat Jacob on the shoulder. " Had a hell of a time catching you, And trust me were pretty fucking fast. So I'm thinking to myself what's the one thing a pathetic piece of shit leech like you needs to continue feeding?" I say as I tap his knee with my finger then tap my head. "Think about it, I know your stupid but you can't be that dumb."

"OK, OK I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just don't take my legs." He says not smiling anymore.

"Why did you attack us?"

He starts to laugh out loud.

"Silly mutts were not after you, Your just in the way."

"Well then who are you after?"

Just as he's about to answer something comes flying past us, Catching us off guard and knocking all of us back as we fly in different directions. As we all quickly get to our feet. I see Quill and Embry standing there holding only the blood suckers arms. Then I look over and see the blood suckers headless corpse lying on the ground. Something ran threw all of us, And decapitated him with such power that it sent all of us flying. And detached his arms from his torso. Whoever it was they didn't want him to talk. I look to see around as Jacob turns to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

**Thanks for reading please leave a comment.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Unknown POV**

"I told you I could handle it. You didn't need to send your henchmen." I say squeezing the phone with anger almost smashing it.

"Your methods take too much time, And time is the one thing we don't have." The voice sounding even more menacing over the phone.

"I was close until your goons came and fucked it all up. Now I'm going to have to clean up there mess. Your going to start a war if your not careful."

"A war is the least of my worries, If that's what it comes to then so be it. You have one week to get the job done. If not then my goons will come to pay you a visit."

The phone hangs up before I can respond. Now I have to figure out a way to fix there mess and try not to blow my cover.

**Bella's POV**

"I just need some time to think, Alone." I tell my family and Paul as they all sit in the living room waiting for my reaction.

"OK honey we'll be here whenever your ready." My Mom says as I make my way up the stairs and into my room. I'm dumbfounded I don't know what to think.

My whole life has been a lie. They told me what really happened to my parents that night, How Dad found me in the woods. How there something else not human, It's hard to belive but it explains a lot. Like why Jacob and Paul suddenly changed and had to be away for awhile. And it explains a lot about what's happening to me now, The dreams the sleep walking. Me getting attacked. I just don't know how to respond, And to add insult to injury I saw on the news today that they found the body of a missing girl today. The same girl that I saw being chased in my dream. They said she was wearing the same baby blue gloves and clothes as the girl in the dream. It had to be here I thought to myself as I watched the news. They said she was mutilated, They couldn't go into much detail. There still looking for whatever did it, Some thing it could have been an animal but I know it wasn't.

But I can't say anything they'll think I'm crazy. I haven't told anyone about this not even Paul, I don't know how to explain it. It seems like I'm having trouble explaining a lot of things recently. That thing in my dream that killed the girl. Maybe it wasn't a dream I mean shit if my Dad, Brother, And boy friend turn into wolves when they get mad. Then who's to say that thing in the woods isn't real. I've got a lot on my mind and I need to just relax and think of something else.

I laid there for what seemed like hours trying to get some sleep so I could maybe forget about all of this for awhile. But part of me is afraid to close my eyes afraid of what I might see. I just need someone to talk to someone that isn't involved in all of this. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone I thumbed threw the phone book until I saw his name. I think I'll just text him and see if he's even still talking to me.

_Hey how are you?_

I hope he's still talking to me, I just need to get away right now if not physically then mentally. I laid there trying not to think about everything that's going on when my phone vibrates, It's him.

_I'm good how about you? Long time no talk._

_That's good, Yeah I know there's been a lot going on around here I just need someone to talk to._

_So how many other people did you text until you decided to text me lol._

I laid there reading his text I smiled something that I haven't done in awhile. It's nice to talk to him again. I just hope Paul doesn't know about it. I mean I don't know everything about there shape shifting, But from the way they were describing the imprinting thing it wouldn't surprise me at all if he could like read my mind of something. It makes a lot of sense now why he broke up with me and now why were back together. I wrote him back.

_Lol umm you were number 7 the other 6 didn't answer back_.

_7 huh? Well that makes me feel special. So what's up whats bothering you?_

_Everything lol just a lot of shit going on right now need to get away lol._

_Trouble in paradise already?_

_Yes and no just a lot of drama, Family stuff too._

_Sounds like you have a lot on your mind._

_You could say that I just need some time away from it all._

_Yea I get what your saying well I'm a go._

_Oh ok well it was nice talking to you I guess lol._

_Yea it was nice well I have to go I'm going to be sitting in the parking lot of the library waiting for a friend. She pretty too but kind of stubborn, And she has a boyfriend But she really needs someone to talk to so. She's meeting me in 20 minutes._

_Oh yea that sucks about the boyfriend and I'm sure she's not that stubborn just likes getting her way. I don't know about the 20 minutes thing though I'm thinking it might be more like 30 minutes. I'm sure it takes her awhile to get ready._

_Well I'm going to give her 25 minutes after that my ass is gone lol. c u soon._

_OK ttyl._

I sent the last text as I got up and started to get ready. I don't know what I'm going to tell my family, And Paul isn't going to like the idea of me going out alone. I'll just tell them that I want to drive and clear my head. I hope things aren't weird between us especially after what happened the last time we met. But it'll be nice to talk to him again I need to smile.

**Really really sorry for taking soooo long. I've been writing the other chapters I hope u guys love this one. Thank you for all your comments and please keep sending more.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bella's POV**

On my way to meet Jasper I was nervous, Part of it because I haven't seen him in awhile and I don't know if it's going to be weird between us. And the other part is nervous about what my family will think if they found out especially Paul. I told them I was going for a drive to clear my head I hate lying but something was telling me to go see him. I pulled up to the library to see his car parked in the same spot as the last time I saw him. I parked and walked towards his car I can see him standing next to his car waiting for me seeing him smiling made me smile back.

"Hey stranger." I said to him as we hugged.

"I see your still beautiful."

"And I see your still full of shit." I say smiling at him.

"So what's up, What did you need to talk about?"

"Just a lot of shit going on and I needed to get away and clear my head."

"Well I'm glad you chose me to come to."

"I'm surprised you would see me still after what happened." I said looking at the ground.

"Well I told you I would be your friend no matter what. And you needed me so I'm here and plus I kind of maybe wanted to see you." He said with a smirk.

We sat out in the parking lot talking for what seemed like hours. I told him everything, Well almost everything I told him what I was allowed to tell him. I kept the my boyfriends a werewolf along with my brother to myself. He would probably think I'm crazy and avoid me forever. I just told him there was a lot of hostility at my house between me and my parents and Paul. I knew I could talk to him about anything and he would understand.

He told me about himself and some of the problems he's been having. I tried to give him the best advice possible, But its kind of hard for someone that's fucked up to give someone else advice about life. I knew he was listening to what I was saying even though I could tell he was probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah I get what your saying, It feels good to have someone to talk to about your problems."

"Yeah I'm glad we met today, I was kind of hesitant but it all worked out."

"Well are you hungry there's a diner around the corner I figured since it's so nice out we could walk."

"That sounds nice." I said as I smiled.

We walked towards the diner still talking about life and things that were going on. But it wasn't long before he was bringing up my incident with the tree. Same Jasper I thought still a shit talking smart ass. But I love him for it that's who he is and I'm glad he's here for me.

We sat in the diner talking about the past, He told me that he's still been looking into what happened with my parents. He said he wanted to help me out, Because I couldn't find much about what happened before. But now I know what really happened but I couldn't tell him the truth. So I just thanked him and tried to change the subject.

"You know for you being so skinny you sure eat a lot." He said looking at my empty plate after I just got done eating a cheeseburger with seasoned fries.

"I'm sorry I was really hungry, Oh god you must think I'm a pig." I said looking embarrassed.

"No, No, No, I didn't mean it like that I like the fact that you have a healthy appetite. I like a girl that can eat a lot of meat." He says with a perverted smile.

"Oh your such a pervert." I say smiling as I slap him on the shoulder.

When suddenly he stopped smiling and excused himself from the table.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Umm to the bathroom." He says as he quickly stands up and starts to walk towards the restrooms.

OK someone has diarrhea I thought to myself as I watched him quickly walking away. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about him wiggling his way into the bathroom. Squeezing his butt cheeks together rushing to the toilet.

"What's so funny?" I hear someone say from behind me.

I quickly turned to see who it was as I see Jacob and Paul standing in front of me.

"Hey, What are you guys doing here?"

"That's what we came to ask you." Jacob says in an angry tone.

"I'm here with a friend, How did you guys know I was here?" I said remembering what they were.

"We saw your car at the library and we picked up your sent and it lead us here." Paul said looking as though he's been betrayed.

I almost forgot about them having special abilities it makes sense that they would know where I was at.

"Bella what the hell are you doing going out by yourself and meeting someone. Especially someone we know nothing about." Jacob says with a stern tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm here meeting a friend and he's fine you don't have to worry about him. He's not dangerous." I say with an attitude.

"Oh really, Are you here with Jasper?"

I nod my head wondering what he's going to say next.

"Well did you know that you've been sitting here having lunch with a fucking blood sucker. It's there kind that killed your parents, Or did you forget that?"

I sat there not knowing what to say, Jasper's a vampire oh my god what have I done. I felt sick to my stomach as I sat in the booth trying to hold it together. All I could hear was Jacob asking me where he was. But I couldn't open my mouth to talk It's like I was in shock, All I could do was point towards the bathroom as they both took off running towards him.

**Thanks for reading please leave comments. If I get up to 20 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jasper's POV**

I can smell them coming I know there looking for her and if I smell them then I'm sure they've picked up my sent I have to get out of here.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Umm to the bathroom." I said as I quickly got up and walked towards the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom I quickly went to the kitchen and out the back door. I need to get as far away from this place as possible before they get here. I thought to myself as I ran back to my car.

Bella didn't go into it as much as I would have liked but she hinted that she knew about them being something else but she said it was family stuff and she changed the subject. But I could tell she didn't know about me, What I was, If she did she wouldn't have met me.

But I'm sure now she's going to find out, And when she does I hope she's not too mad about me lying to her. I hope somehow we can still remain friends. I sped off and drove I wasn't sure where I was going as long as it was away from the diner. I hope she's OK I don't think they would do anything to hurt her if they knew she was with me.

I'll just give her time and she will eventually call or text me to explain what happened. As far as she knows she's the one that ran out on me. And I know she will feel guilty about it and she'll call to apologize. And that opens up a window for me to see her again. I couldn't stop thinking about her, How beautiful she looked when my phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw it was him calling. Now I'm going to have to lie and tell him that I'm making progress and he can call off his goons.

"What?"

"I need an update."

"Everything's going good, I have her right where I want her."

"Don't fucking lie to me, You worthless piece of shit. My men saw you running from that diner like a pussy. So lie and say everything's good."

"If you have your fucking goons over here then why do you need me?"

"Because you came highly recommended from Aro, But so far all you have done is disappoint."

"If I said I'll do the job then I'm going to do it, Don't question my methods. And I don't need some fucking rejects babysitting me." I say hanging up the phone before he could respond.

**Paul's POV**

I'm still hurt about Bella and the choice she made to see him. I looked at her in the rear view as she sat in the back seat quietly. I'm pissed but I understand why she did it, It must be hard for her to not have anyone to talk to about what's going on. I just wish it was someone else, One of the girls that know the situation. Anyone else other than a fucking blood sucker. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. But Jacob was going off the whole way home, I don't think Bella was listening either all I know is he was cussing a lot.

"Bella I'm talking to you."

"Yea, I hear you. Bad guy not a Cullen stay away." She said with an attitude.

"Well it seems like everything I tell you goes in one ear and out the other."

"That's because most of the time it does." She says as she leans back into her seat lowering her head.

"Well this conversation isn't over once we get home and I tell Mom and Dad."

"That's enough bro, I think she gets it." I said trying to calm Jacob down. "Bella we were just worried about you. Look at if from our perspective, You just up and leave when all this shit is going on. And people are trying to hurt you. I just needed to know where you were and that you were safe."

She lifts up her head to look at me smiling just a little. "I'm sorry I didn't think it was going to cause a problem. I should have thought it threw or told someone where I was going. But I didn't know Jasper was one of them. I thought I was just going to meet a friend, And it turns out he's the enemy. God how stupid am I?"

"It's OK babe, Your not stupid you didn't know. He lied to you, I'm just glad your OK."

"So your not mad?"

"No I mean I was but as long as your safe. But me and you are going to have a talk when your families done with you. That is if you make it out alive." I say smiling at her.

"OK just stay with me so I know that I have someone with me that isn't trying to chew my head off." She says as she reaches out holding my hand.

"Yeah I'll stay with you."

"Yeah you better bring back up." Jacob says laughing. "Cuz Mom and Dad are going to whip your ass." He says as we pull into the driveway. As Jacob hops out of the car and runs into the house like a little kid yelling.

"Mommy Daddy Bella's here."

Bella looks at me as we get out of the car. "Umm babe I think your friend is gay." She says smiling.

"No babe I think your brothers gay." I say smiling back as we walked into the house. I hope she's prepared for this. I thought to myself as we walked in, We could see Jacob laid out on the couch with has ass in the air spanking it and yelling. "Bella's gonna get her ass whipped." I think Leah's got her hands full with this one, I thought to myself as I shut the door behind us.

**Thank you for your comments. Please leave me your reviews.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bella's POV**

It's been four days since my little incident with Jasper. I didn't get punished like I thought I was going to. They were mostly just happy that I was OK, Thank god I dodged a bullet on that one. Paul and I had a long talk about what happened and since the heart to heart our relationship has been better than ever. I'm almost glad I got caught with Jasper because it's made me and Paul closer.

I haven't herd from Jasper since that day, I don't know maybe he's afraid to try and contact me. Oh well good riddance. I appreciate him being a good friend and being there for me. But he lied to me and I don't think I can forgive him for that. I mean fuck your a vampire that might be something you would want to share with your so called best friend. But then again maybe he wanted to tell me but couldn't. I don't know about their rules, But I understand why he couldn't tell me if there anything like our tribe. Where every thing is a secret until your ready to know the truth.

"Are you coming over to see Jacob?" I asked Leah as we were walking home from school.

"Uhh yeah is that alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be alright he's your boyfriend and plus it takes him off of my hands."

"Well I don't want it to seem like he's the only reason I come over, Basically I don't want you to get butt hurt thinking I don't want to hang out." She says with a smile.

"I don't think that I know how it is trust me, I can't stand to be apart from Paul."

"OK good, So Jacob told me that your parents were leaving for the night."

"Yeah there going on there date night something about renting a hotel and pretending they don't have spoiled kids at home."

"Sounds fun, So..." She says looking at me raising her eyebrows and smiling then winking.

"So what?" I ask looking at her funny.

"Do you and Paul have any intimate plans for tonight."

"I don't think thats any of your business." I say starting to blush.

"We have been friends since we were little, I think it kind of is my business." She says smiling waiting for my response.

"Well to answer your question, No we don't have any plans tonight. Well not that I know of, We will probably just hang out and watch movies or something. Why do you ask?"

"Well if you guys don't have anything planned, Do you think it would be OK if me and Jacob had the house to ourselves tonight?"

"Sure But I don't want to know why or what you two plan on doing, Whatever it is just make sure you stay out of my room and off of my bed." I say looking disgusted.

"Well now that you said that, It's the first place were going to go." Leah says laughing out loud.

Jacob and Leah's have been getting hot and heavy for awhile now from what Leah says. And my parents have to know what's going on but there pretending they don't. I think its just because Jacob's a guy and he can't get pregnant. But I know if it was the other way around I wouldn't be able to breath without both parents and Jacob standing over me with flashlights.

We walked into the house shutting the door behind me as Leah quickly says hi to Mom then proceeds up stairs to be with Jacob. My Mom's running around like a chicken with her head cut off packing things and remembering things that she forgot to pack and trying to make sure everything is perfect. I think she see's this as kind of a second honeymoon, Or something to jump start there relationship. And it's a way for them to get far away from me and Jacob. I said hi and went into the kitchen to get out of her way only to walk into another storm.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey honey, How was school?"

Same shit different day I thought to myself. "Umm it was fine, Nothing special."

I made my way to the fridge to get something to drink when I turned and saw my Dad looking at me weird.

"Honey you want to sit down, I need to talk to you about something."

"Umm OK." I said as I walked over and sat next to him wondering what this was about.

"I know you and Paul are almost adults and are in love, But there are some things you should know about a man and a women." I interrupted him before he started to say things that would be burned into my memory for life.

"Dad if this is about sex, Me and Mom had that talk about three years ago. And you don't have to worry about me, I'm the smart kid. If you want to warn someone about the dangers of sex, Jacob's the one you should be talking too." I said as I stood up and walked out the room leaving my Dad sitting there speechless.

I walked into Mom and Dad's room and sat on the edge of there bed while Mom was packing.

"Mom you would not believe what just happened in the kitchen?"

"You and Jacob hugged." My Mom said looking at me and smiling.

"You wish, Maybe I'll hug him when he showers. No worst Dad was trying to have the birds and the bee's talk with me." I say trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Well honey he's concerned about your and Paul's relationship and were it's headed."

"But there's nothing for him to worry about I'm fine I know how to make decisions. Although lately it might not seem like it. But trust me Mom I know what I'm doing. Besides your spending all this time worrying about me, When soon your going to have a bunch of little big headed Jacob's running around here shirtless calling you Grandma. Are you ready for that?" I ask as I see my Mom's face turn white as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Billy, Get in here and bring Jacob with you." I hear Mom yell as she quickly walks out of the room and into the kitchen. As I make my way upstairs to my room avoiding the car wreck that's about to happen down stairs.

I closed my door and grabbed my phone to text Paul.

_Hey what I think were going to have the house to ourselves tonight. Lol my plan worked._

I sent the text and laid back waiting for his response as I hear Jacob yell.

"Mom what the hell can't you knock."

"This is my house Jacob I don't have to knock, Especially when my little boy is in here with some girl doing god knows what."

Oh wow this is classic I wish I could see the look on Jacob and Leah's face right now. But I'm fully satisfied with just audio. I rolled over in bed laughing as Paul responded.

_OK cool text me when your parents leave, I'm excited about tonight. Are you sure you want to do this?_

_Yes._

I responded back laying back waiting for my parents to leave, I can still here them yelling at Jacob. Best day ever, I thought to myself as I smiled.

**Thank you for reading and leave me your comments. Please leave your comments thank you**


	49. Chapter 49

**Just want to give you guys a heads up. This chapter is a little sexual**.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My parents gave me the talk, They said that they were too young to become grand parents. And for me and Leah to slow things down a bit. Bella must have ratted me out, And I'm sure most of what she said was lie's she's just trying to take heat off of her and Paul. So Mom and Dad won't catch wind of what they have planned for tonight. I should have told them just to get back at her. But it's not my place, Besides if I wait and she ends up getting pregnant it would be so much sweeter.

My parents left a couple of hours ago Bella seems anxious waiting for Paul to show up. Leah's up stairs talking with her. Which sucks since it's less time that I can spend trying to hit a home run. I'm glad Sam gave me and Paul the night off from patrol tonight. He put Quill and Embry together instead of us. Mainly because neither one of them has an imprint to go home too. Sucks for them but I'm glad it worked out.

I picked out a couple of movies for me and Leah to watch, I don't know if Bella and Paul are going to join us or do there own thing. But I'm hoping they do there own thing and keep there asses up stairs. Me and Bella talked it out after Mom and Dad left and we came to an agreement. Me and Leah get down stairs, And her and Paul get up stairs. And once he gets here and they go up I'm not letting them come down, So they better make sure they take some food with them.

It would have been easier if me and Leah could have just stayed at her place like usual, But she said her Mom was in a bad mood so were stuck here. So I'm trying to make the best of it, I picked out nothing but scary movies so she has no choice but to snuggle up close to me.

I sat there waiting for Leah to come back down stairs when I heard a knock at the door. Damn about time I thought as I stood up and opened the door.

"Damn bro what took you so long?" I asked Paul as he walked in.

"I was just talking with Embry he kind of nervous about tonight."

"Why it's just patrol?"

"Yeah but it's just going to be him and Quill for the first time, Usually they have one of us to watch there backs."

"They'll be fine, Shit we didn't need any help. Plus if anything goes down were not that far away."

"Yeah that's what I told him, It's just for tonight. Sam will take over in the morning."

"Yeah I think Sam did this so all of us could be with our imprints tonight." I said as we both sat down waiting for the girls to come.

"Yeah I think so too love must be in the air." He said smiling at me.

"Speaking of love, I know you and Bella are serious, I get that but whatever you have planned for tonight just be smart about it. That's my sister I don't want her getting hurt again. And please try and keep your asses up stairs so I can swing for the fences down here." I say laughing.

"I hear you, Don't worry I will never hurt her again. I love her."

"That's what I wanted to hear, What the hell are they doing up there getting there nails done." I say as I stand up and yell. "Hey beauty queens you got some hot meat sitting down here. Oh and Paul's here too." I start laughing as I hear someone yell back but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Just a minute ass sack." Me and Paul both look at each other and say at the same time.

"Bella."

**Paul's POV**

Once they finally came down stairs we talked for awhile then we went our separate ways. I didn't really want to spend any more time with Jacob, Especially when I had someone as beautiful as Bella to be alone with. But Jacob made sure he emphasized the boundaries and how me and Bella needed to and I quote "Stay our asses up stairs."

The only time we went down stairs was when the pizza guy came and even then Jacob was bitching about the boundaries, And how we broke them already. What a douch I thought as we grabbed the pizza and went back up stairs.

"What a dumb ass." Bella said as she closed her bedroom door.

"He's just a dog in heat." I say laughing.

"Yeah I guess, So why aren't you?"

"What a dog in heat?"

"Yeah seems like you scared to make a move."

"Oh trust me I'm far from scared, I just wasn't sure if you were ready for that."

"I'm a big girl I'm sure I can handle it." She says as she lays the pizza box on the floor and walks over to me sitting on my lap. As we start to kiss.

Thing begin to get hot and heavy as I kiss on her neck and start to put my hand up her shirt. When she suddenly takes her shirt off. Revealing a black lace bra, As I stand up in awe at how sexy she is. We move to the bed as I lay her down and climb on top of her continuing to kiss I make my way down her neck and to her chest as I kiss my way to her stomach. When I notice a scar on her lower chest. As I run my finger along it.

"How did you get this?" I say as she looks down at me.

"What the scar?"

"Yeah I've never seen it before."

"I've had that for as long as I can remember since I was little. You never noticed it before because you've never gotten this far mister." She says smiling as she starts to kiss me again.

When suddenly we hear a scream come from down stairs. I quickly jump up from the bed and rush out to see what's going on as Bella looked for her shirt. I run half way down the stairs when I see Jacob ticking Leah on the couch. Fucking Jacob I thought to myself as I made my way back up stairs meeting Bella in the hall.

"Don't bother it's just your brother acting stupid." I say as I grab her and turn her back towards her room.

"Dumb ass." She said as we went back in the room closing the door.

"So where were we?" Bella asks as she starts to kiss on my neck.

"I'm sorry babe, But this doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"All of this me and you up here and your brother down stairs, I don't want our first time to be like this. You deserve better."

"I think your right, Now that I think about it. It's kind of gross like were running a sex house or something." She says as we both laugh.

"Don't worry the time will come soon, And it will be when your cock blocking brother isn't around."

"OK, But just so you know. I would have rocked your world." Bella says as she smiles and turns away going for the pizza box on the floor.

Yeah I'm sure you would have I thought to myself as I sat next to her putting my arm around her.

**Thanks for reading and the comments. Please leave me your input.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Leah's POV**

I'm kind of liking me and Jacob alone, Well almost alone. It makes me imagine that were living together it gives me solace knowing that we would get along. I like just laying here in his arms my head on his chest listening to his heart beat strongly. I wonder if Bella and Paul did what they were planning on doing. Probably not, Knowing Bella she wouldn't feel comfortable with us down here especially Jacob.

I switch my position and grab Jacob's arm placing it over my body. Me doing so wakes him up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I was just moving,"

"Is everything OK?" He asks me as he yawns.

"Yeah everything's good, I just can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know maybe I just like lying here in your arms."

"Weirdo." He says as he closes his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

"Damn Jacob I'm trying to be sweet and your being an ass." I say as I slap him on his chest.

"Calm down, I'm sorry I was joking, I like having you in my arms. It lets me know that your mine. And knowing that is enough to make me happy for a lifetime." He gently kisses me on my forehead.

"I love you Leah."

"I love you too Jacob."

"Get some sleep babe, You know Bella's going to be up early and I can just hear her now talking shit if were still asleep down here."

"Yeah your right. But its hard to sleep with your snoring." I say smiling as he quickly opens one eye giving me an evil look.

"You don't like the snoring, Well too bad thats the price you pay when you have a body like this." He says rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah tell me about it." I say laughing.

"Your not perfect either." He says looking at me.

"Oh yeah and what's wrong with me, Huh?" I ask glaring into his eyes awaiting his responce.

"Nothing babe your a perfect specimen, Perfect everything. Now can we go to sleep."

"I'll give you a pass this time because of the sweet thing you said a couple minutes ago. But you better hope I don't remember this conversation in the morning. Or your going to have to explain what you think is wrong with me." I say with an attitude.

"Don't worry I won't remember it in the morning either." He says as he drops his head into his pillow closing his eye and falling back asleep.

He's lucky I'm in a good mood tonight. I thought as I watched him sleep. Well at least the snoring stopped I thought to myself just as he lets out a loud screeching snore. Almost as if his nose and mouth were both farting at the same time. And I spoke too soon I thought to myself as I smiled and laid my head back on his chest closing my eyes.

An hour must have gone by and still I can't fall asleep I've tried counting sheep. Counting back wards nothing's working. I don't know why I've slept over here hundreds of times. I need to sleep or else I'm going to be a total bitch in the morning. I thought to myself, Well that might not be a bad thing. I know Jacob sure deserves it. I tried closing my eyes again just as I head a loud knock at the door.

I quickly sit up looking at the door I reach over tapping Jacob on his stomach.

"Babe someone's at the door."

He doesn't respond he just lays there snoring even louder than before.

Who could be knocking this late I thought. Maybe it's one of the tribe looking for Jacob or Paul. I better answer it I thought as I got up from the couch and walked towards the door rubbing my eyes as I grasped the door knob and opened it.

"Are you guy's OK?" Quill says franticly as he stands in the door way.

"Were fine what the hell are you doing it's late?"

"Me and Embry were on patrol when something attacked us."

"Attacked you?"

"It came out of nowhere and it was fast as hell. It rushed threw both of us and kept running towards town. We thought maybe it was coming after Bella."

"Where's Embry?"

"He went to get Sam. I came here to tell Paul and Jacob."

"Babe wake up, Quills here, Something's happened." I yell across the room at Jacob hoping he would wake up.

Jacob lifts up his head looking at me and Quill.

"Damn this better be good."

"Something got past us on patrol and its somewhere down here."

Just as Quill finished talking something blew threw the door seemingly cutting right threw Quill. Severing the lower half of his body from the upper half as blood splattered on my face as his lifeless body fell to the floor. Just as I started to screamed another one ran into the house, Jacob jumped to his feet. Just as quickly as he could gain his balance the second one charged into him sending him flying into the wall, As he hit his head and fell to the floor. Knocking him out.

Before I could finish screaming I see the first one flash up the stairs and down the hallway as I hear Bella scream, Followed by a loud thud. Before I could run to help Jacob the second one already ran from Jacob back to me. As it stopped looking me right in my eyes. It was a man his eyes dark as night his skin pale and full of scars. I try and scream but nothing comes out as he grabs me by my neck lifting me off the ground I try and fight back but it's like I'm paralyzed I was frozen in fear. As I see the first one run down the stairs holding Bella over his shoulder as he stops looking at the second one.

"Leave her she's worthless."

"You go ahead you've got what you came for. I think I want to stay and play with this one for awhile."

I see Bella's unconscious as he has her draped over his shoulder.

"We got what we came for, You fool."

"Go I want to play with this one."

"You will have to answer to him."

"I fear no one, Now leave."

Tears start to stream down my face as the first one leaves with Bella, Just as the second one runs his sharp fingernails over my face.

"Oh you are a pretty one aren't you."

Just as he brings his hand back to strike me Jacob rushes him as he drops me and stumbles outside of the house. I fall to the floor as I see Jacob run outside and pick him up throwing him back into the house. As he slides across the floor slamming into the entertainment center, Jacob quickly runs to him picking him up by his neck. As the creature starts to laugh.

"Your too late, We've got what we came for." He starts to laugh again just as Jacob drops him to his knees. Jacob grabs him with both hands and twists until his head rips off. He then proceeds to finish him off . As Jacob lets out a primal yell. I get to my feet as I see Paul come running from down stairs his face covered in blood as he runs to Jacob.

"They took Bella."

Jacob looks at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK, They got Quill."

Paul and Jacob quickly run to Quill. But it's too late he's already gone. Jacob slams his fist into the ground as he rises up to his feet looking at Paul. Both of them with tears in there eyes as they have just lost a brother. Suddenly they take off running out of the house, Phasing as they run into the woods. The full moon shinning down on them. As they rush to find Bella, Before it's too late.

**Thanks for your comments. Please leave me your reviews.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bella's POV**

What's happening, Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I would see. My head throbbing the pain agonizing. As I see tree's flashing by me, The wind blowing threw my hair as I look down and notice the leaves on the ground swirl about, As I rush past them. Just then I came to the realization that I was being carried by someone, Or Something.

I don't remember what happened, The last thing I remember is me falling asleep on Paul's Chest listening to his heart beat. Then a big crash and now I'm here, Wherever here is. My instincts are telling me to fight back. But I have to be smart about this, Whatever it is that has me is fast. And it must be strong for it to take me away from Paul and Jacob. I hope there OK, I thought to myself as I pretended to be unconscious. I don't want to get into a fight with something that's out of my league.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could and tried my hardest not to move. As I felt it slowing down, then come to a stop. As it pulled me off of it's shoulder and laid me onto the ground. I laid there motionless afraid of what was about to happen to me. When I hear footsteps coming from all directions. This is it, I am going to die. I thought as I began to think about my family. Mom, Dad, Jacob, Paul, And the fact that I will never see them again.

Fuck this if I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting. I waited until I felt it get close, As I kicked as hard as I could striking it. Then I quickly jumped to my feet opening my eyes as I swung wildly hoping to hit something. I couldn't see who I was swinging at there was a tall bright light above me shinning down on us and it was blurring my vision. But I know I'm surrounded by something. I swing again this time hitting something.

"Will you get her under control?" I hear a deep voice call out with authority as someone grabs me from behind. As I quickly swing back striking them on the face as I fall to the ground. The light being sheltered by the persons body just enough so I could look up and see who it was.

"You, You fucking bastard." I start to kick at him as he steps back and looks to his left, As though he was awaiting orders. I look in the direction that he's looking in to see a figure standing in the dark just outside of the lights luminance.

"Hello Bella." I hear the figure say, It was a woman's voice.

"Who are you, What do you want from me?"

"Who I am isn't important right now, Who you are is of great importance."

"Well who the fuck am I, I have these fucking weirdo freaks chasing me, Trying to kill me. And I don't even know why." I hear her laugh as soon as I'm done speaking.

"Oh sweet Bella, Your father was right when he said you would grow up to have an attitude. But understand this, If we wanted you dead, You would be. You along with those filthy mutts would be crushed into dust at his command. Besides your no good to us dead. We want you alive my darling."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Just let me go. I'm nobody special, I'm just a regular girl in a fucked up situation." I yell at the women, As she stands shrouded in darkness. Just as she steps forward into the light.

"You are very special Bella, So special in fact that we just had to track you down. It was our top priority, We are on a deadline here. Track you down, Eliminate any possible threats, And persuade you to join us. Before the changes take effect. You see we have been very busy awaiting your arrival."

It was a tall thin women with pale skin and solid black eyes. I recognize her but I can't place where it is I've seen her. I climb to my knees as I look up at her.

"Changes, What changes. I'm not one of you, I'm human."

"Yes, You are right to an extent, You are indeed human, For the time being as I too once was. But that was another life, One I cannot seem to forget. We've been watching you for sometime now, Watching you grow from a child into a woman, Checking up on you every so often. Keeping you out of harms way, Preserving you, One could say. I know you have sensed us near, Watching you in the dark, Visiting you in your room at night. But you always played it off as a nightmare or hallucination. We are your family Bella, We've been here with you all along." She says as she extends her hand to me.

I take her hand as she helps me to my feet, I begin to dust off my back as she looks up at the light post towering above us.

"Well we did say we would meet again at the light." She said as she looks at me with a smile.

Meet at the light, What the hell does that mean. I thought to myself.

"What the hell are you talking about, I never agreed to meet you anywhere." I step back not knowing what she's going to do next. As she busts out laughing.

"Oh child, How your memory has faded, But not mine. No, Not one bit. I remember it like it was yesterday. Baby Mommy wants you to run, Run as fast as you can OK, Don't look back keep running to the lights, Do you see the lights baby?" She says mockingly with a sad voice as she pretends to cry, Then suddenly stops her face vacant of any emotion. Then she begins to laugh.

Those words run towards the light, I remember those words. I thought to myself as I tried to remember where I've herd them. When Suddenly I remember, My heart feels as though it dropped to the floor as I look at her, With tears in my eyes.

"Mom?"

**Thanks for reading I hope you guys like it. I am finished writing the story. If I can get 20 reviews for this chapter I will post the next of the final three chapters tomorrow so tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Jasper's POV**

Bella I wish I could have warned you somehow, I never intended for you to get hurt it wasn't supposed to be like this. If only there was a way she could hear me so I could explain myself. But I can't talk to her at least not with them around. I have to keep pretending I'm one of them, Just long enough for me to figure out a way to get her out of here safely.

I know they will kill me for this, And I accept that. I was hired to track her down and befriend her. To gain as much information about her and her family as possible. But in doing so I didn't expect to fall in love with her. I had no idea that was her real Mom, I thought she died that night along with her father. I have to think of a way to help her.

I slowly step aside as there busy talking to Bella, Hoping they don't notice. As soon as I'm able to I slip into the darkness and run as fast as I can. They have to be out here somewhere, On there way, I need to warn them about what they are about to go up against. I sense them near, I quickly reach down and grab a tree branch from the ground quickly breaking it, Knowing they will hear the sound and come towards me. Just as I let go of the broken tree branch and it falls to the ground. I see two wolves standing in front of me snarling there teeth sharp as razors, They stand on guard, Ready to rip me to pieces.

"Stop, I don't want to fight you, I know where Bella is, I can take you to her." Just as I finish talking one of them quickly leaps towards me, Pinning me up against a tree with force I can't fight back, This isn't what I came here for I have to convince them to help. It's warm breath cascading over my face as it snarls at me, It's teeth inches from my neck.

"Please, Let me go I want to help you."

It let's me go as it steps away from me, I see both of them change in front of me back into human form.

"I'm assuming your Jacob and Paul?"

One of them steps to me, Grabbing me by my neck lifting me up off of the ground.

"Where is my sister? If she's hurt I'll rip you to fucking pieces."

"Let me go and I'll tell you." I say quickly as I begin losing my breath. As he let's go of me I begin rubbing my neck as I clear my throat regaining my balance.

"Bella's about a mile that way." I point in the direction I came from, Before I can finish talking they both start to move in her direction.

"Wait, You can't just rush over there, Without back up they will slaughter you, And then kill her."

"Who is they?" Paul asks.

"They are Xavier and his henchmen, He is the most powerful vampire on the continent, And he's hellbent on getting his hands on Bella."

"What could he want with Bella?"

"From what I know, It's some kind of prophecy, Something about a ritual that was performed twelve years ago. Where he marked Bella, A scar he gave her when she was little on her chest. The night her real parents were attacked. By doing this it infused his blood with her's. And every other full moon since, It's like they share a connection, Albeit very briefly. It's almost as though he's been harvesting her, preserving her. And on the last full moon before her seventeenth birthday, Tonight. He wants to channel her untapped powers and possess them for himself, Her powers are not yet known. But from what he says they will be of great importance. And if he does this and combines her powers with the powers he already has, It would make him the most powerful being on the planet, Vampire or Werewolf. He calls it the ritual of one hundred and seventy two moons. And we need to stop him before its too late."

"Well I've never seen her use any kind of powers." Jacob says looking at me confused.

"That's because she has no powers, Not yet anyways. She's been normal her whole life, That is until the full moon tonight. And when it's time she will start to show changes. All of this happened because he marked her when she was little. It's been said that it can be done but no one's every actually done it or believed it. He wanted to find an experiment you could say. For him to see if it would work. And it turned out to be Bella."

"Well when is he going to try and transfer the powers to himself?"

"I'm not sure, It's whatever time she was born. But he knows from being linked to her. All I know is it's soon so we have to hurry."

"Well let's go then, What are we waiting for?" Paul asks as he looks at me and Jacob waiting for a response.

"Your going to need more backup." I say as I answer Paul. Just as I see two figures step out from the shadows.

"They've got backup." I see them walk out from the woods and into view as they approach Jacob and Paul.

"Sam I'm glad your here, And Embry. I'm glad your OK." Paul says as he they walk towards Paul and Jacob, As Paul pats Embry on his shoulder.

"Quill?" Embry asks.

"Quill, Gave his life trying to warn us. Of the attack." Jacob said lowering his head in sadness.

"Well then we won't let him die in vain. We kill all of these cock suckers and save Bella. For our brother Quill." Sam says as he looks at Jacob, Paul, and Embry. As they all nod there heads in agreement.

"Listen, There about six of them, Now they are all powerful, But not impossible to kill. The main one is wearing a black trench coat, And he's going to be faster and stronger then anything you've ever faced. So we need to be smart about this." I say as we try and devise a plan.

**Thank you for your comments. Please review **


	53. Chapter 53

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, Why are you doing this? I thought you were dead?"

"I'm not your Mom, She died in the woods that night twelve years ago. She was weak like your father. I was all but dead until Xavier stopped them from killing me, He said I would be his new recruit to replace the one I killed. And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"How can you say that, About Dad. He loved you, I loved you." I say as I start to cry.

"Oh save your tears, You fucking cry baby. Mommy doesn't want to hear it." She says laughing.

"Fuck you, Your not my Mom. I already have a Mom. You stupid bitch." I say angrily as I spit in her face. Just as she kicks me in my stomach as I slide across the ground.

"Stop it, Do not harm. The package." I hear a deep voice say as a tall man wearing a trench coat walks from out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again." She says as she approaches him kissing his right hand.

"It better not, We wouldn't want our precious angel getting her wings clipped before she can fly, Now would we." He says as he walks up to me and runs the back of his hand along my face. As I quickly move away. I recognize him from somewhere also I thought to myself as I hold my stomach in pain.

"When they find me, Your fucking dead. All of you." I yell for all of them to hear me.

"Who, Those dog's you call family?" He says laughing.

"Let them come, I'll gut them like I did the first mutt." The vampire with the scars that abducted me says with a smile.

"Samuel, That's enough. If anyone's going to be gutting mutts, It's going to be me. So you've invited a few mutts to our little party." The man in the trench coat says as Samuel takes a step away from me and lowers his head in shame.

"So where are these lap dogs, Should I whistle for them. Maybe offer a treat, So they can get here faster." He says as he turns looking at the other five vampires as they all laugh.

"Don't worry they will be here. You fucking pussy." I say with disgust.

"Wow, Don't we have quit the dirty mouth. We'll I see you've picked up some traits from your beautiful mother." He says as he looks over at her smiling.

"That bitch is not my Mom. My Mom died twelve years ago. And when it's all said and done I'm going to kill that bitch myself." I say looking at her as she laughs out loud.

"That is if they ever show up to rescue you. Stupid girl." She says just as they hear a noise coming from behind me. As they all perk up and look in my direction. I turn back to see what's coming from the woods, When Jasper comes walking out.

"And where have you been?" The man in the trench coat asks Jasper.

"I picked up a sent coming from that direction, It's them the mutts, There coming." He turns and points behind him as they all look in that direction behind me. As I see something moving in the woods behind them. As Jasper walks towards his group and past me, He looks at me and winks he's just a distraction I thought to myself as he made his way to them.

"So what let them come, We will Kill them all. Then this little bitch." The man with the scars says as he begins to laugh. Just as I see something come flying out from the woods on the side of him as it quickly slashes at him and returns into the darkness.

"What was that?" One of the vampires asks as they all look at the one with the scars waiting for his answer. As he stands stiff and straight up he turns looking at them. Just as he starts to talk the front part of his face slides off falling to the floor as he falls to his knees.

"It's them there behind us. Kill them all." Just as the man in the trench coat gives the order to kill. I see Jasper run up to one of the vampires as he punches threw it's stomach. Then picks it up off the ground slamming it into a tree, As he then proceeds to finish it off. I see the rest of the wolf pack come running from the woods attacking the vampires from all angles.

"Are you OK?" Jasper asks me as he grabs me and rushes me to the side and out of harms way.

"Yeah I'm OK, Why are you helping us?"

"Well because, Funny story. I kind of love you." He says smiling as he runs back into the middle of the fighting.

I see Jacob and Paul each kill a vampire as the one with the scars tries to get back to his feet. When I see Embry run up out of nowhere and finish him off, As he lifts his head howling at the moon. Blood dripping from his teeth.

I see Sam corner her, His teeth showing as he snarls. Just as Embry runs up and joins him, As they both stand there ready to attack. When the man in the trench coat notices them about to attack. And barely brushes his hand towards them not even making contact, But sending them flying into the woods.

"Stand up, Defend yourself." He says to her as she gets to her feet ready to fight. She swings hitting Jacob on his side, Sending him sliding across the floor as he whimpers. I see Paul come flying in as he tackles her pinning her to the ground, Ready to strike. When the man in the trench coat runs to Paul picking him up by the back of his neck, Like he was a puppy. Holding him up bringing him right up to his face. As Paul snarls and snaps at him, But to no effect. The man turns still holding Paul and looks at me.

"This, This is what you want to be. Look at them there worthless, Merely pets."

"Let him go." I yell as I start to walk towards him.

"Join us Bella, Just say the word and all of them will be dead. We are your family."

"They are my family, Not you. They have been watching over me since I was little making sure I was safe protecting me, Giving me shelter. Not you, Now let him go."

"And what are you going to do to stop me from ripping your precious mutt into pieces." He says as he looks at me then at Paul. As Paul struggles to get away.

As I look up at the full moon. Just as I see it begin to turn bright red, I look at the man in the trench coat and close my eyes. As suddenly I feel warmth embrace my entire body, My heart pounding threw my chest. I feel alive, As though I could do anything.

I try and focus all my energy on him as I open my eyes I see him drop Paul as he stands there looking at me in shock. As though he was too late, I see him crouch over in pain as he grabs his head. I can hear his thoughts, I'm inside of his head. I know what he's thinking. I motion for him to lift his head up and he does looking right at me scared. I then smile at him as I slowly lift my head as he begins to levitate in the air.

I see him hanging in mid air trying to escape but he's not able to move, As I lift my arms in the air his lift up also. I then bring both of my arms together. As his do the same, Then I close my eyes and quickly motion my arms apart from each other as he screams in pain I see his arms and legs all break apart from his torso as the pieces of his body fall to the floor and burst into flames.

I see her as she tries to run away but is met by Jasper as he grabs her by her arms restraining her.

"Bring her to me." I say as he walks towards me dropping her to her knees in front of me.

"Please, Baby don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you it was him he made me."

She lowers her head in shame as I reach out my hand softly lifting her head back up to look at me.

"Please Bella I'm your mother." She says trying to cry but no tears are coming out.

"My Mom died twelve years ago remember." I say to her as I see her reaching into her pocket. She then quickly pulls out a knife and swipes at me missing as she falls to the floor. Unable to harm me. As I look at her then motion towards the tall light post, She goes flying into it slamming up against it. As I look at the near by trees then back at her. The branches from the trees come to life restraining her to the poll as I turn away I see Jacob, Embry, Paul, And Sam all walking towards her snarling.

I close my eyes in pain as I hear her scream. Walking away I feel her pain, I had her killed. I thought to myself as I began to feel guilty, But she was not longer my Mother, She was an empty soul. My real Mom is gone, And when it's all said and done. Some day I will see her again I know her and my Father will be waiting for me at the light.

I see Jasper walking towards me.

"Well I better go, Before they turn on me." He says smiling.

"Thank you." I say as I reach out and hug him.

"Anything for you, Bella. I just want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. I was just in too deep and I didn't know how to get out of it."

"It's OK I understand. So where are you going from here?"

"I'm not sure, But it's going to be far away from here. I'm thinking Mexico maybe." He says as we both start laughing.

"Well wherever you go, Be careful. And keep in touch."

"For sure, Shit now that Xavier is dead. Your like the baddest chick on the planet." He says smiling.

"Jasper, That wasn't Xavier."

"Yeah that's the guy that hired me to find you." He says looking confused.

"No I've seen Xavier when my parent were killed, And I've been seeing him in my dreams and that wasn't him." I say with a worried look on my face. When suddenly I remember who the guy wearing the trench coat was. He was with Xavier when I was little.

"Kane, I'll never forget that name. That wasn't Xavier that was his right hand man."

"If he's not Xavier then I'd hate to have to go up against the real guy." Jasper says looking at me.

"We will worry about that when it comes. You take care Jasper." I say smiling at him.

"You too, You bad ass. And if you ever need me You know my number."

"OK, Goodbye Jasper."

"Bye Beautiful." He says as he turns and runs into the woods. I wonder if I'll ever see him again I thought as I turned to see Jacob and Paul standing there back in human form. As I smile and run towards them hugging them both.

"Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah were fine what about you?" Paul asks sounding concerned.

"I'm fine just tired. Let's go home."

"Hey sis what the hell was up with you ripping that guy apart, That was awesome."

"Well I guess I got some new things I need to practice." I said as we joined up with Embry and Sam and began to make our way home.

** I was going to make this a two part chapter but you guys been waiting for this so I kept it together. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you please leave a review.**


	54. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It's been a couple of months since I found out about my Mom, Ever since that night things have started to make more sense. Like the dreams I've been having, The girl with the baby blue gloves. She must have been one of his victims. I must have been seeing what he was seeing. I've had a couple more dreams since then they all end the same, With him hunting down and killing his prey. We had a nice memorial for Quill. Everyone's going to miss him, But he did not die in vain. I'm still trying to get a hang of these powers. I'm discovering new ones every day. It's something Paul has to get used to as well. And I've noticed since that day Jacob hasn't really been talking back to me like usual. I don't know I think he might be scared of me.

Jacob and Paul filled me in about all that I was going threw. They told me what Jasper told them, About the ritual. And how they were just going to kill me anyways even if I joined them. I was basically just a surrogate for him to become more powerful. Before I was just normal, But now I feel like I have a purpose. And I'm no longer an outside with the tribe. I belong here, This is my family.

"Why couldn't we just eat at the restaurant, And why are you taking me out for dinner. It's barely getting dark out?" I said as Paul helped me out of the car.

"I don't really care for that place there all kind of snotty, Plus I want to have a nice dinner with my fiance. Somewhere where we won't have to leave a tip." He says smiling.

"Cheapskate." I say under my breath as we open the door and walk into the house. As all the lights come on and I see everyone standing in the living room smiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

I look at Paul with a big smile on my face.

"Don't look at me it was your Mom's idea." I look over at Mom as she smiles and walks in my direction hugging me.

"Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks Mom, Was Dad in on this too?"

"We all were, Come on let's go out back we've got some meat on the grill."

I continued greeting everyone as we all made our way to the back yard. As soon as I walked out I see Jasper standing there waiting for me. I smile and walk towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bella, Can I talk to you for a minute?" He says with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah sure come on over here." We walk to the side of the house.

"I've been hearing a lot of things about that night, It turns out that Kane found out about Xavier's plans for you. And he wanted to have the powers to himself, So him and your Mom were trying to double cross him, And get to you first. Kane already stole your Mother from him and he was trying to steal you as well. They said he knew of the plan but for some reason he didn't try and stop them. But that's not the worst part, It's Xavier Bella, He's coming."

"That's because he knew it wouldn't work, Not at that time, I was only tapping into my powers I wouldn't have been strong enough to transfer them to another host. He knew all along that it could only be done on my birthday at the actual time of my birth, Tonight. I know he's coming, I can feel him, I see him, In my dreams, I can see his victims. I know he's getting closer. I've been waiting for him." I say as I look up towards the sky the moon barely beginning to set as it starts to turn bright red.

"I'm ready." I say as I look back to Jasper with a smile on my face.

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me throughout the story. I was going to post this tomorrow but the way the last chapter ended, Some of you thought the story was done. I hope you guys like the ending. If you have any questions please email me or leave a comment.**

**If you guys still want to read some more of my writing, I'm thinking about writing a special Halloween story. Let me know if I should thanks again.**


End file.
